Moi, ma vie, l'inquisition et Corygugus
by Kaydan
Summary: Kayhlan Trevelyan passe de criminelle la plus recherchée de Thedas à Inquisitrice en un claquement de doigt. Pour couronner le tout, un ennemi mortel cherche à détruire le monde. Voici le récit d'une jeune femme banale qui n'avait rien demandé à personne pourtant. (FTrevelyan x Léliana.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Voici une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai crée Kayhlan sur DAI. Je ne sais pas combien de personnes lisent des fictions sur DAI en français mais si ça peut faire plaisir à quelques personnes de la lire autant la poster ici. Ce chapitre se situe juste après la destruction de Darse.

Kayhlan Trevelyan est donc une voleuse qui a un (gros) faible pour son maître espion (je trouve intéressant l'idée de voir l'inquisiteur avec Léliana surtout si elle n'a pas été romancé dans DAO.) et en même temps qui doit apprendre à devenir un leader pour l'inquisition. Peut-être qu'il y aura des flashback ou des chapitres qui ne suivront pas l'histoire débutée ici, je sais pas encore. Je vais vraiment écrire au feeling mais ce sera toujours avec Kayhlan comme inquisitrice. Ce chapitre est une introduction et sera donc plus court que la suite en théorie donc pas d'inquiétude.

En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Bonne lecture !

Evidemment tout le mérite concernant les personnages et l'univers revient à BioWare.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Elle avançait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, de longues heures dans ce froid. La jeune voleuse était transie, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait pas conscience du temps qui s'écoulait ni même de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait qu'elle et la morsure du blizzard. Kayhlan se disait qu'elle pourrait juste se laisser tomber au sol, abandonner cette lutte insensée – simplement se reposer un peu. Non ! La messagère secoua la tête, pas encore, elle devait essayer de retrouver les autres.

Ils avaient besoin d'elle, comptaient sur leur héraut, ou était-ce l'inverse ? Ses amis. Elle esquissa un sourire malgré le froid qui rendait son visage de glace. Ses lèvres gercées brûlaient. Mais la messagère d'Andrasté, ou quelque soit le nom qu'on lui donnait en ce jour, souriait à l'étendue blanche. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé qu'une troupe comme la leur aurait pu devenir si soudée. Ils sont tous si différents mais pourtant ils sont devenus une famille unie malgré les coups de gueule ou les piques, tous se sentaient responsables des autres – liés par un but commun.

Une vraie famille bien que plus que celle de la jeune voleuse. Son père l'avait toujours soutenu ou tout du moins c'était ce qu'elle aimait penser. Il était fier d'elle lorsqu'elle portait les armoiries de la famille Trevelyan, il le lui avait toujours fait savoir. Mais en grandissant, Kayhlan avait bien vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle et une fois que sa mère – enfin la femme qu'elle pensait être sa mère – lui avait tout dit, sa vision de la famille avait drastiquement changé. En effet, Kayhlan Trevelyan n'est qu'une bâtarde, une erreur venue au monde alors que personne ne la désirait. Une Trevelyan née d'une mère qui l'avait abandonnée à la naissance.

On lui avait raconté que son père avait refusé de laisser sa fille – aussi bâtarde soit-elle – à la rue sans défense et qui l'avait donc recueilli et décidé d'élever parmi ses autres enfants et tout cela au grand déplaisir de dame Trevelyan qui aurait préféré la voir disparaître. Kayhlan n'avait jamais osé poser des questions sur sa mère maternelle de peur que ce soit mal vu ou qu'elle soit rejetée par dame Trevelyan qui tolérait l'erreur avec difficulté mais la tolérait quand même.

Celle-ci voyait la naissance de la voleuse comme une humiliation de la part de son mari mais aussi comme une menace pour l'avenir de ses trois autres enfants – Aelia, Nathan et Garret. Kayhlan se trouvait entre les eux à une année d'intervalle avec Aelia et son jumeau Nathan. Son demi-frère étant donc l'hériter de la maison Trevelyan, ce qui arrangeait fortement les deux sœurs qui s'entendaient plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui manquait terriblement contrairement à sa relation avec Garret basée sur la rivalité à tous les plans, avec Aelia elles étaient très proches.

Son père l'avait envoyé au conclave en tant que représentante de la maison Trevelyan ce qui avait causé quelques problèmes au sein de la famille – Garrett et sa belle-mère n'étaient pas ravis de la nouvelle. Les Trevelyan et les nobles s'étaient empressés d'approuver ce choix, en tant que noble elle représenterait ceux-ci tout en étant « remplaçable » puisqu'elle n'était pas l'héritière de sa maison. Kayhlan avait vu cela comme un signe de confiance de la part du chef de clan même si elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander pourquoi.

Il avait simplement souri et sa main forte calleuse avait serré son épaule. « J'ai confiance en toi, ma fille. » avait-il dit d'un ton solennel. Celle-ci avait senti son cœur s'emplir de fierté même si au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle serait toujours le second choix et que jamais son père ne risquerait d'envoyer les jumeaux ou Garret. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à son père et à ses amis d'Ostwick. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, la jeune femme elle aurait aimé connaître la réaction de son père, comment les Trevelyan réagissait à la nouvelle de la messagère d'Andrasté.

Jusqu'à présent, Joséphine s'était contenté de lui demander si elle pouvait demander du soutien à sa famille, Kayhlan avait balbutié quelques petits soucis de communication entre elle et sa famille. Heureusement, l'ambassadrice en était restée là elle et n'avait pas insisté outre mesure. Maintenant que Kay se sentait doucement glisser vers l'inconscience il était simple de regretter de ne pas avoir pris contact avec sa famille. Aelia ne méritait pas cela.

Elle allait mourir au milieu de ce champ de neige, c'était là une évidence terrifiante et réconfortante pour elle qui n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de la douleur. L'espoir la quittait peu à peu surtout quand elle constatait que les feux de camps qui croisaient son chemin étaient froids, pas une braise… Elle soupira se forçant à avancer encore, encore quelques pas. Et puis là, Kaylhan se pencha pour découvrir des braises encore chaudes, un regain d'énergie lui permis de poursuivre sa route. Ils ne devaient pas être loin.

Kayhlan s'accrochait à cette pensée. Mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent subitement en apercevant des lueurs au loin. Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit, elle n'en avait tout simplement plus la force. La voleuse s'écroula épuisée et vaincue. Voilà donc comment se terminait l'histoire de la fameuse messagère d'Andrasté, plutôt pathétique non ? Gisant là frigorifiée dans la neige en attente d'un miracle qu'elle se surprenait encore à espérer. Au moins, la douleur disparaissait progressivement à mesure que son corps s'engourdissait, Kay ferma les yeux quand …

 **« C'est elle ! Elle est ici ! Vite ! »** hurla une voix d'homme.

 **« Merci créateur ! »** se joignit une voix de femme cette fois-ci qui se rapprochait.

Kayhlan reconnaissait ces voix, elle les connaissait bien. Elle eut un petit sourire mais ne parvenait pas à former des mots ou encore moins à tisser des liens entre les voix, les formes floues, c'était juste trop compliqué alors ses paupières se fermèrent à nouveau. Avant de perdre connaissance, la voleuse se sentit soulevée dans les airs, puis elle reposait dans les bras de quelqu'un, Cullen peut-être.

Quand elle reprit conscience, Kayhlan était allongée sur un lit de camp, d'abord elle prit doucement connaissance de l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Manifestement, je ne suis pas encore morte, se dit-elle en son fort intérieur, ou alors il fait plutôt froid quand on est mort ce qui serait plutôt logique humm Trevelyan ne fait pas d'humour... Son corps lui semblait moins engourdi, elle remua légèrement les mains puis les jambes histoire de s'assurer que tout fonctionnait convenablement. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Finalement, la voleuse ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le visage chaleureux de mère Gisèle.

 **« Doucement mon enfant, ton corps est encore très faible. »**

Elle grimaça quand ses côtes se rangèrent du côté de la mère de la Chantrie, elles lui rappelèrent surtout sa mauvaise chute, quelle allure devait-elle avoir pour que mère Gisèle soit à ce point maternelle avec elle. Néanmoins, Kayhlan obéit et resta allongée. Mais la dispute qui se jouait devant sa tente eut raison d'elle, elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement en cherchant à se redresser sous le regard sévère de la mère.

 **« Messagère… »**

Kayhlan l'ignora et se redressa complètement dans le lit. Elle regarda impuissante ses conseillers et amis se disputer. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'elle s'était réveillée.

 **« Ça dure depuis des heures… ils ont besoin de moi. »** soupira-t-elle, en tentant de se lever cette fois-ci. Mère Gisèle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et posa sa main sur son épaule doucement mais avec fermeté pour l'en empêcher, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

 **« Tu leur a donné ce luxe. Tu nous as tous sauvé en te sacrifiant.** » La brune fronça sourcils incertaine.

 **« Je ne suis pas morte. »**

 **« Non mais les citoyens savent ce qu'ils ont vu. Leur protectrice s'interposer, les sauver puis tomber. Et puis, tu es réapparue alors que tous pensait que la messagère d'Andrasté n'était plus. Tu leur as donné l'espoir. »**

Kayhlan secoua la tête. Cette histoire devenait bien trop compliqué pour elle qui aimait les choses simples. Elle reporta son attention sur ses conseillers avant de lever les yeux vers mère Gisèle avec une question essentielle.

 **« Sait-on où est Corypheus ? »**

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la mère s'évanoui alors qu'elle répondait par la négative, eux-mêmes n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où ils pouvaient bien être. La voleuse eut un profond soupir avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Mère Gisèle serra doucement son épaule alors qu'elle se laissait entraîner vers une petite sieste bien mérité qu'elle nageait entre conscience et inconscience un bruit tout près de sa tête attira son attention. Elle se redressa en sursaut et grimaça très rapidement alors que les larmes montèrent à ses yeux tout cela en laissant échapper un juron. Son regard bleuté rencontra le visage inquiet de Joséphine à son chevet, une tasse fumante dans la main.

 **« Je suis désolée, ma dame. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »**

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, bataillant pour se redresser, l'ambassadrice ne perdit pas un instant pour l'y aider.

 **« Merci Joséphine. C'est juste… la journée a été longue, tout va bien. »** s'excusa-t-elle.

L'antivane lui plaça la tasse entre les mains et s'assit à côté d'elle s'assurant que sa cadette remplisse sa tâche qui consistait à tout boire avant que ce soit froid. Sa main toucha délicatement le front de la messagère.

 **« Kayhlan, vous êtes… »**

 **« Ne me dîtes pas que je suis encore faible. Mon égo commence sérieusement à en prendre un coup. »** plaisanta-t-elle en réponse. Joséphine rit à son tour en secouant la tête.

 **« Très bien, je ne dirais rien. »**

 **« Je vois que vous ne perdez jamais votre sens de l'humour, Trevelyan. »** intervint Cassandra en s'approchant des deux femmes. Elle sourit à sa cadette, alors que ses prunelles foncées inspectaient le corps de la messagère dans les moindres détails. Kayhlan soupira d'aise après avoir bu quelques gorgées et c'est le regard pétillant qu'elle répondait imitant la voix de Varric.

 **« Jamais Chercheuse. Je sais qu'il vous manquerait. »**

Cassandra leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança. **« Contente de vous savoir une nouvelle fois miraculée, Kayhlan. Reposez-vous. »** , avant de se détourner et de rejoindre le commandant Cullen.

Kayhlan, un petit sourire se jouant sur ses lèvres, termina sa boisson.

 **« Elle a raison vous savez, vous devriez dormir. »** lui dit avec chaleur Joséphine qui retirait la tasse de ses mains pour la poser à côté. La voleuse la regarda étonné prête à protester même qu'elle ne faisait que de dormir ces dernières heures.

 **« Je me sens… »** elle cligna des yeux. **« Oh d'accord… la douleur… c'est mieux. Qu'y avait-il … ? »**

L'ambassadrice sourit avec malice et glissa une couverture sur la jeune femme jusqu'à son cou avant de répondre de manière énigmatique.

 **« Vous demanderez à Vivienne demain. Dormez à présent. »**

La voleuse chercha à protester mais la fatigue l'emporta finalement sur sa volonté et elle s'endormit maudissant ses amis, sa famille.


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec la suite. Un chapitre légèrement plus court que le précédent car je ne voulais pas mélanger la transition entre Darse et Fort Céleste.

Merci pour vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

Quand elle se réveilla bien plus tard, elle se sentait mieux. Les bruits, les conversations dans le campement s'étaient estompées depuis longtemps. Kayhlan se redressa bien décidée à sortir du lit. Elle constata avec étonnement la présence du maître espion, qui lui tournait le dos regardant le campement avec son calme habituel.

 **« Bonjour ? »** murmura doucement la voleuse à l'intention de son aînée.

Léliana se tourna vers elle, son regard impénétrable la scrutant mais il lui semblait apercevoir un certain soulagement dans ses prunelles bleues.

 **« Messagère. »** la salua-t-elle.

 **« Est-ce que quelqu'un ici va finir par retenir mon nom ? »** ronchonna-t-elle en grimaça. Ce titre semblait lui coller à la peau et ce, pour le meilleur et le pire. La bouche de la rouquine s'étira pour former un sourire amusé.

 **« Peut-être un jour. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »**

Kayhlan balança ses jambes hors du lit, se penchant légèrement en avant les deux mains sur les cuisses.

 **« Beaucoup mieux. »** mentit-elle avec ce qui lui semblait suffisamment d'assurance pour convaincre un auditoire. Son ainée soupira en secouant la tête.

 **« Cassandra m'avait prévenu que vous tenteriez de vous échapper. »** La voleuse fronça les sourcils avant de lui demander, ludique. **« Vous m'espionnez alors ? On pourrait presque croire que je recèle des tas de secrets dont vous aimeriez vous repaître, maître espionne. »**

 **« Est-ce le cas ? »**

La rouquine conserva son stoïcisme habituel, la fixant avec une pointe d'intérêt supplémentaire. Kayhlan se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu, surtout que ce n'était pas comme si elle n'en avait pas – des secrets. Trevelyan se racla la gorge avant de répondre de manière plus agressive que nécessaire et voulu.

 **« Oh de toutes manières, je suppose que vous savez déjà tout sur moi ! C'était votre travail non de se renseigner sur la soi-disant criminelle ! »**

Kayhlan s'en était doutée et sa conversation avec la Chercheuse n'avait fait que confirmer ses craintes. On avait fouillé dans sa vie privée et ça l'agaçait fortement. Il y avait des choses qui ne concernaient qu'elle, que sa famille préférait garder sous silence. Ça la rendait mal à l'aise de penser à ce que Léliana aurait pu trouver et pire partager avec Cullen et les autres. Léliana fronça les sourcils, étonnée du changement d'humeur de la messagère.

 **« En effet, c'est mon travail. »** lui rétorqua-t-elle, sèchement.

Kayhlan se leva d'un bond, regrettant instantanément son action. Elle grimaça alors que ses côtes protestaient vivement. La voleuse se retint de justesse, alors que son monde devenait noir,… au maître espion qui s'était rapprochée d'elle en la voyant tanguer. En effet, Léliana prévoyant cet instant de faiblesse ne serait-ce qu'en regardant le regard perdu de sa cadette, la stabilisa d'une main de fer en tenant son bras. Kayhlan voyait tout tourner autour d'elle et se raccrocha au maître espion.

 **« Kayhlan ? »** demanda doucement la rouquine sans pour autant faire mine de relâcher la messagère.

 **« Me lâche pas. »** souffla-t-elle, elle se sentait vraiment mal.

 **« Jamais. »** répondit vivement son aînée.

Trevelyan était certaine que si elle tentait de faire un pas de plus elle s'écroulerait avant même d'avoir pu esquisser le geste. Au lieu de cela, elle se raccrochait à Léliana comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Celle-ci après avoir attendu un peu, plaça son bras autour de la taille de la messagère et la guida avec précaution vers son lit de camp.

La voleuse ne protesta pas, gardant ses paupières closes à cause de la nausée qui la menaçait. Elle fit assoir la messagère, un pli inquiet sur son visage alors qu'elle contemplait celui de sa cadette pâle et en sueur. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir mis la jeune femme dans cet état, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qui l'avait poussée à agir avec autant d'agressivité à son égard.

Néanmoins, elle n'aurait pas dû lui répondre sèchement, sachant ce que la brunette venait de vivre. Mais il était trop tard pour ça maintenant alors Léliana attendit silencieusement près d'elle, sa main toujours serpentant la taille de la voleuse juste au cas-ou mais aussi par ce que Kayhlan semblait décidée à ne pas laisser s'échapper. Au bout d'un moment, Trevelyan poussa un soupir.

La jeune femme semblait soulagée. Léliana attrapa une gourde d'eau qu'elle tendit à la noble en gardant le silence. Kayhlan but quelques gorgées avant de fixer ses yeux d'un bleu inqualifiable mais assurément hypnotisant, dans ceux de son ainée. Sa main tapota l'avant-bras de Léliana.

 **« Désolée pour tout …ça. »**

Elle avait l'air si sincère et fragile. Sous le choc, la rouquine hocha la tête.

 **« Inutile. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser… »**

La messagère fronça les sourcils.

 **« Pardon ? »** Avant de secouer la tête avec un léger ricanement qui se répercuta instantanément en grimace. **« Merde…. »** jura-t-elle, passant son bras sur son ventre comme pour soulager ses côtes douloureuses. **« Je ne me suis pas ratée. »**

La rouquine secoua la tête, incrédule en la fixant **. « Vous trouvez ça drôle ? »**

Le sourire de Kayhlan s'étira d'autant plus. **« Non mais j'aime que l'on s'occupe de moi, surtout quand il s'agit de jolies filles. »**

 **« Je peux toujours aller chercher mère Gisèle. »**

 **« Elle me couve comme si j'étais son poussin. »** souffla Kayhlan à son aînée en faisant la moue.

Léliana éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de la voleuse.

 **« C'est ça, moquez-vous… »** rétorqua la cadette en souriant, ravie de son effet.

 **« Plus sérieusement, vous devez faire attention et… »**

 **« Eviter les avalanches et les anciens qui veulent ma peau, ouais c'est sur ma liste ça juste après ne plus jamais se rendre à un conclave – un vrai piège à cons cette histoire. »** compléta la brunette, les yeux pétillants de malice.Léliana lui sourit.

 **« Autant commencer tout de suite alors. »** la taquina-t-elle.

 **« Non, non ! Me laissez pas là ! J'en peux plus de dormir, me reposer… Léliana s'il vous plait. » l'** implora Trevelyan en lui faisant les yeux doux ou était-ce une imitation ratée de la tête du commandant lorsqu'on lui faisait un compliment – à déterminer.

 **« Vous êtes un vrai bébé. Pas étonnant que mère Gisèle vous couve. »**

 **« Ça veut dire que vous m'aidez à m'échapper discrètement ? »**

 **« Non. Cassandra me ferait la peau vous le savez parfaitement et Josie ne serait pas loin derrière, quoiqu'elle ferait quelque chose de moins… »**

 **« Brutal. »** compléta la messagère **, « Comme vous lancer des regards noirs et ne plus vous adresser la parole. »**

Léliana opina en souriant.

 **« Voilà, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. »**

Les deux femmes rirent et ce doux son se glissa jusqu'aux oreilles des conseillers qui se regardèrent avec étonnement avant de sourire eux-aussi, tout comme Mère Gisèle qui les observait près des blessés. Celle-ci se leva et se mit à entonner The dawn will come – un chant d'espoir pour tous ceux présent. L'effet fut immédiat et la clameur s'éleva dans le camp.

Les membres de l'Inquisition se retrouvaient tous à sourire sans savoir pour quelle raison alors qu'ils étaient fatiguées et abattus quelques minutes auparavant. Léliana et Trevelyan se regardèrent et ensemble rejoignirent les autres. La barde joignit sa voix à celles qui s'élevaient déjà. Trevelyan se retrouva hypnotisée par sa voix, la fixait peut-être un peu trop longuement car ses joues chauffèrent en réalisant qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote – une vraie adolescente.

Kayhlan détourna vivement la tête, prenant appui sur un des piliers, se laissant bercer par les paroles et le chant avec un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres abimées. Celui-ci se transforma en mine incrédule quand les soldats, les civils, tous se tournèrent vers elle comme pour lui rendre hommage. Oui, c'était bien ça, ils tombaient à genoux devant elle ou faisaient claquer leur poing contre leur torse.

Trevelyan déglutit nerveusement, sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il se tramait jusqu'à que la mère de la Chantrie ne vienne éclairer sa lanterne et ne fasse que confirmer ce qui lui avait été déclaré un peu plus tôt – ces gens comptaient sur elle à présent, elle était devenue leur héraut et ce, sans même le vouloir. Les conseillers la regardaient avec un sourire, même si Trevelyan cherchait en puisant dans le regard de la Chercheuse et l'ambassadrice ce fut le regard du maître espion qui dénoua ce nœud au creux de sa poitrine.

Elle leur sourit en retour et profita de la demande de Solas pour s'éclipser et éviter de se mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Vive Solas et son sens du timing. L'elfe fit taire toutes les incertitudes de l'Inquisition en proposant Fort Céleste comme lieu de naissance et d'expansion. Kayhlan évidemment accepta sa proposition tout comme les autres. L'inquisition se mît donc en marche vers son destin – autrement dit botter le cul de Corygugus comme le clamait Sera avec un enthousiasme débordant mais aussi rétablir la paix du moins accessoirement.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec ce chapitre trois ! Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, je viens tout juste de sortir de ma période d'examens d'où le retard. A présent, j'espère pouvoir actualiser cette fiction plus rapidement à l'avenir et qu'elle vous plaira toujours.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre trois :**

Elle s'éveilla complètement hagard. La jeune femme brune cligna des yeux cherchant à habituer sa vue dans cet endroit sombre et éclairé par des torches aux murs, une fois que cela fait elle tenta de bouger mais se trouvait en être incapable. Automatiquement elle tira sur ses bras en fronçant les sourcils, sentant son cœur accélérer dans la panique. Ce sentiment l'envahi, elle se débattit d'autant plus en cherchant à se libérer sans grande réussite.

Kayhlan constata avec un mélange d'agacement et de crainte que ses mains étaient entravées, elle était bloquée à genoux comme…une criminelle. La jeune voleuse déglutit difficilement, tentant de calmer son cœur en émoi en prenant quelques respirations. Elle prit douloureusement conscience de sa main qui pulsait. Son regard se baissa sur la gauche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa main brillait d'un vert maladif, elle la tourna lentement, bouche-bée.

Tout son bras était endolori, ses nerfs étaient comme en feu, sa main tremblait et puis cette marque qui scintillait en vert lui causait de nouvelles souffrances. La jeune femme laissa échapper un léger gémissement presque un soupir. Kayhlan se sentait à bout, elle cherchait à chasser la panique qui l'envahissait par vague.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Elle cherchait dans son esprit mais elle avait l'impression que sa mémoire ne marchait pas convenablement, elle voyait des bribes de souvenirs mais ne parvenaient pas à mettre le doigt sur le point essentiel. Alors qu'elle revoyait une scène de fuite, des araignées et … des morts… une explosion, tout se succédait dans sa tête – bien trop vite.

Elle laissa éclater sa rage dans un cri qui fut masqué par l'ouverture brusque de la porte en face d'elle. Son regard suivit des yeux, avec méfiance, les deux femmes qui entraient dans la pièce. La première, une guerrière aux cheveux noirs lui tournaient autour d'un air menaçant tandis que la seconde restait en retrait dans l'obscurité.

Trevelyan restait attentive aux moindres mouvements agressifs chez les deux femmes – disons plus que le regard de la guerrière enfin si cela était possible. Elle ne supportait tout simplement pas l'idée d'être impuissante et enchaînée comme un … non pire qu'un animal ayant déçu son maître. Elle serra la mâchoire mais n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps.

 **« Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour ne pas vous tuer sur le champ ?! »** lança la guerrière sans que Trevelyan puisse intervenir, elle poursuivit. **« Le conclave est détruit…tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient sont morts ! »** Sa voix laissait transparaître une multitude d'émotions et Trevelyan n'arrivait juste pas à suivre.

 **« Comment ça tout le monde est mort ? »** demanda incrédule la voleuse complètement perdue. Ce n'était pas possible ça, non ? Elle avait des amis là-bas … des membres de sa famille… les templiers, les mages… puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit et elle finit par comprendre quels étaient les corps qu'elle avait vu. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle restait sans voix, son chagrin et son désarroi semblaient trop grand pour qu'elle puisse réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Kayhlan secoua la tête, le chagrin laissant place à la colère.

 **« Vous pensez que c'est ma faute ?! »**

 **« Expliquez ça ! »** rétorqua la guerrière. Sans se laisser démonter par la jeune femme, elle attrapa sa main et la souleva, celle-ci émit la fameuse lumière verdâtre éclairant quelque peu la pièce.

La marque fit revenir la noble sur terre, elle secoua la tête. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ? Elle allait se réveiller dans son lit puis subirait les jérémiades de son demi-frère et l'œil méfiant de dame Trevelyan. C'était un cauchemar. Les deux femmes exigeaient des réponses que la voleuse ne pouvait pas donner.

 **« Je ne sais pas… »** avoua-t-elle, **« je ne peux pas … »**

La guerrière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'agrippa fermement par le haut de sa tunique en haussant le ton.

 **« Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?! »**

Kayhlan leva des yeux perdus vers les deux femmes.

 **« Je ne sais pas… je ne comprends pas… tous ces gens… »**

Elle était sous le choc et oscillait entre rêve et réalité ou pure délire.

 **« Vous mentez ! »**

Heureusement la rouquine sortit de l'ombre et fit reculer la guerrière permettant ainsi à Trevelyan de souffler un peu. Elle entendit un _« nous avons besoin d'elle, Cassandra. »_ calme et mortellement sérieux. Si Kayhlan était reconnaissante de son intervention, elle restait toujours perdue, les yeux dans le vague fouillant au travers de sa mémoire troublée.

La rousse se rapprocha d'elle et la voleuse nota les symboles de la Chantrie, elle grinça des dents. Evidemment la Chantrie est partout, pourtant elles n'avaient pas l'air de deux sœurs.

 **« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** Cependant, la rouquine lui parlait avec plus d'amabilité ce qui influença Trevelyan à faire un effort et de se replonger dans ses souvenirs terrifiants et principalement glauques. Son approche étant plus douce que son homologue elle renouvela une tentative de formuler des réponses.

 **« Quelque chose me courait après…et puis il y avait cette femme… »** Son regard bleuté chercha celui de la rouquine avec espoir de répondre à une quelconque attente, mais celle-ci avait froncé ses sourcils.

 **« Une femme ? Qui ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas… tout est flou… que s'est-il passé ?** » osa demander Trevelyan, qui craignait déjà la réponse.

Cassandra soupira fortement et demanda à la rouquine – Léliana visiblement – de rejoindre le campement avancé. Kayhlan sentit ses épaules s'abaisser maintenant qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et la guerrière. Cette dernière se pencha à son niveau pour défaire ses liens tout en lui répondant.

 **« Ce sera plus simple de vous le montrer. Je vous emmène à la faille.»**

Kayhlan se leva avec l'aide de celle qui s'appelait Cassandra et la suivit à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, la voleuse malgré son état général sentait une pointe de courage dans ses veines au simple fait de quitter cette pièce. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'extérieur et sa mâchoire tomba en contemplant le ciel et la … brèche.

Sa bouche s'assécha. Bordel mais qu'est-ce que ce truc faisait dans le ciel ?! La voleuse cligna des yeux mais la brèche dans le ciel s'y trouvait toujours. Et puis, sa main se mit à bouillir et la douleur l'envahit comme une vague déferlante sur elle. Elle hurla et s'écroula.

Kayhlan se redressa dans son lit en sursaut, les membres tremblant et en sueur. Elle respira profondément pour calmer la douleur dans sa main. Quand est-ce que ces foutus rêves allaient s'arrêter enfin… La voleuse s'appuya contre le lit et mit quelques minutes à se remettre de ses émotions et surtout se remémorer tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le premier face à face avec la brèche.

Il lui semblait presque qu'il s'agissait de la veille et pourtant, à présent elle avait réussi à la sceller mais surtout Darse … avait été détruite et un foutu ancien voulait sa mort ! Elle se leva et s'habilla avant de pénétrer dans la cour de Fort Céleste. Ce château était une aubaine sans Solas, Kayhlan n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé. Ils auraient erré certes… mais où et puis avec tous les blessés – il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

La brune observait l'animation nouvelle. Les gens semblaient avoir un regain d'espoir et ça la réjouissait malgré la douleur d'avoir tant perdu en si peu de temps. En scrutant les civils et militaires qui allaient et venaient, elle croisa le regard de Cassandra en pleine concertation avec les conseillers.

Automatiquement, ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux du maitre espion, elle esquissa un léger sourire timide et jurerait que celle-ci lui avait rendu avant de se détourner avec Cullen et Joséphine. Humm, Trevelyan fronça les sourcils comme la chercheuse l'invitait à la rejoindre elle lui emboita le pas. Leur conversation débuta inéluctablement sur Corypheus mais comme le pensait Kayhlan grâce aux fortifications ils avaient un avantage considérable contre leur ennemi et ses troupes. Au moins ils le verraient débarquer de loin même avec son … lézard – très gros lézard.

 **« Au moins, on sait ce qu'il vous a permis de tenir tête à Corypheus. »**

 **« C'est ça qu'il voulait. »** répondit la messagère en brandissant sa main. **« Mais elle ne lui sert plus à rien, alors il veut que je meurs. C'est tout. »**

 **« L'ancre a un pouvoir certain mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes toujours là. Votre détermination nous a aidés à sortir de Darse. Vous êtes son ennemi de par vos actes et ça, tout le monde le sait. L'inquisition a besoin de quelqu'un à sa tête, quelqu'un qui la dirige depuis quelques temps déjà.»**

Kayhlan s'arrêta net en voyant où voulait en venir Cassandra et puis surtout la chercheuse l'avait mené par le bout du nez vers un piège – le piège ultime, le point de non-retour pour elle. A présent, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Ils surplombaient la cour et une foule de gens la regardaient dont Joséphine et le commandant. Elle reporta son attention sur Cassandra.

 **« Moi ? C'est unanime ? »**

 **« Il n'y aurait pas d'Inquisition sans vous. La direction qu'elle prendra et son rôle ne dépendent que de vous à présent. »**

Kayhlan sentit son cœur battre plus vite mais elle hocha la tête. Corypheus devait être arrêté et ce serait par elle et l'Inquisition. La voleuse s'avança vers Léliana et saisit l'épée sous son regard qui la poussait à le faire. Ils avaient tous foi en elle. Trevelyan ne devait pas les décevoir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de revendiquer sa nouvelle fonction d'Inquisitrice sous les acclamations de la foule.

La vie en tant qu'Inquisitrice n'avait rien de spécialement attrayant. On lui courrait après pour tout et rien, des signatures, des questions auxquelles elle devait répondre et il lui fallait encore planifier la suite. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains c'est qu'il fallait stopper Corypheus et l'empêcher d'assassiner l'Impératrice Celene. Pour le moment, Joséphine travaillait pour leur obtenir une invitation au bal qui mènerait aux négociations de paix entre les différents partis et peut-être à une alliance.

Kayhlan se trouvait dans une cour à l'écart de toutes âmes qui vivent, du moins pour elle il s'agissait d'un coin en paix mais pour combien de temps ? Un soupir de frustration lui échappa quand pour la énième fois sa flèche rata sa cible. Comment une voleuse comme elle pouvait-elle être autant nulle avec un arc et des flèches ? Ce n'était pas croyable quand même ! Sera le faisait avec une telle aisance.

L'Inquisitrice se prépara à nouveau à tirer se concentrant comme Sera lui avait enseigné, bandant la corde au maximum quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Instinctivement Kayhlan se tourna et lâcha la corde. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que tout se passa très vite. La flèche rata sa cible – pour changer – et se ficha dans le tronc d'un arbre à quelques pas du maitre espion qui dressait un sourcil en la regardant avec suspicion.

 **« Raté. »**

 **« Léliana ? »**

 **« Vous espériez quelqu'un d'autre ? »** rétorqua la rouquine avec un petit sourire en allant récupérer la flèche de l'inquisitrice.

 **« Euh… non.. je…voulais pas… désolée. » Kayhlan** tentait de se dépatouiller pour répondre quelque chose de cohérent mais elle venait de perdre tous ses moyens visiblement. Elle grogna en passant sa main dans ses cheveux foncés. Elle leva les yeux vers Léliana dont le sourire s'était d'autant plus étiré durant sa maigre tentative d'énoncer une phrase avec un semblant d'intelligence.

 **« Heureusement que je suis nulle. Je m'en serai voulu de percer un trou dans vos vêtements.** » tenta Trevelyan.

 **« En effet, vous êtes… nulle. »** concéda la rouquine en riant. **« Cependant, je pense avoir ma part de de responsabilité, j'aurais dû m'annoncer. »** Elle faisait tourner la flèche entre ses doigts fins tout en scrutant l'Inquisitrice.

 **« Ouais, Sera a préféré abandonné. Je suis un cas désespéré il faut bien croire. »** déclara piteusement la noble en allant s'asseoir sur un muret, l'arc sur ses genoux. Léliana la rejoignit en s'asseyant avec élégance et agilité comme à son habitude.

 **« Pourquoi un arc ? »** lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité en désignant son arme.

 **« Oh. »** Trevelyan se sentait soudainement encore plus embarrassée que d'avoir failli tuer leur maitre espion. **« En fait, c'est vraiment stupide. »**

 **« Dîtes-le moi. »** insista son interlocutrice avec attention. Kayhlan la regarda avant de hocher la tête et de s'exécuter.

 **« Et bien… je me suis dit que si je pouvais descendre les adversaires avant qu'il ne puisse approcher un de nos camarades et bien je serais plus utile si je pouvais éviter qu'ils soient blessés, et enfin… »** elle se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules. **« Je vous avais dit que c'était stupide. »**

 **« Non pas du tout, c'est logique. »** répondit avec douceur Léliana posant sa main sur son bras.

 **« De toutes façons, je suis incapable de viser convenablement. La question est donc réglée. »**

Kayhlan était gênée d'avouer à quel point l'impuissance la tuait. A Darse, Joséphine lui avait raconté comme de nombreux civils avaient pris les armes pour défendre leur cause, de nombreux civils morts à présent tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas su les protéger. Corypheus la voulait elle mais il avait tué des innocents sans vergogne. Cette idée la rendait malade. Il lui fallait devenir plus forte pour le vaincre et le faire payer.

 **« Je vais vous apprendre. »**

 **« Il me faudra me contenter de mes dagues enfin de nouvelles dagues puisque les miennes sont sans doute enfuies sous un tas énorme de neige et puis… »** Kayhlan prit soudainement conscience que le maitre espion avait dit. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Pas que nulle apparemment ? »** La rouquine semblait trouver la conversation très amusante et l'embarras de la jeune femme encore plus. **« Je vais vous apprendre. »** répéta-t-elle, avec un grand sérieux.

 **« Vraiment ? »** se sentit obliger de demander Kayhlan avec un enthousiasme juvénile sur ses traits. **« Je ne voudrais pas empiéter sur votre temps surtout que je suis vraiment un élève désespérant. »**

 **« Ce sera à moi d'en juger, Inquisitrice. »**

Un sourire apparut enfin sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

 **« Merci. »**

Léliana étira ses jambes et contempla les montagnes sous le regard curieux et reconnaissant de sa cadette.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, Kayhlan ? »**

 **« Et vous ?»** rétorqua sans doute trop vite la jeune femme qui grimaça en voyant la peine sur le visage du maître espion très vite masqué par un petit rire.

 **« Je l'ai cherché. »** Elle se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les cuisses. **« Vous savez, je ne cesse de penser que ce qui s'est passé à Darse aurait pu être évité. Si je n'avais pas rappelé mes hommes… »**

 **« Léliana. Vous avez pris la bonne décision. Vous avez protégé vos hommes. »**

 **« Ils sont prêts à mourir et savent très bien que parfois on exige d'eux l'ultime sacrifice… »**

 **« Vous avez bien fait. C'est bien de se soucier de ses hommes ce n'est pas de la faiblesse. Et puis, Darse serait sans doute tout de même tombée. Ne vous portez pas le blâme, Léliana. Corypheus était là pour moi. C'est ma faute. »**

 **« Inquisitrice ! »**

 **« Vous savez que je dis vrai. Je suis la seule responsable. »**

 **« Est-ce Vivienne qui vous a mis cette idée en tête ? »**

Kayhlan secoua la tête avec un sourire triste devant l'air renfrogné et complètement offusqué de son aînée. Elle sentait une pointe de chaleur l'envahir en voyant la véhémence que la barde mettait dans ses paroles pour la protéger.

 **« Même si c'était le cas, c'est la vérité. Je suis la messagère, l'Inquisitrice. Vous êtes tous sous ma responsabilité. Ce qui s'est passé à Darse ne se reproduira plus. Je tuerai de mes mains Corypheus. »**

 **« Kayhlan, vous n'avez pas à porter ce poids seule sur vos épaules. »** tenta le maitre espion.

 **« Si. »** elle lui montra sa main gauche qui scintilla de cette fichue lumière verte. **« Je porte la marque. »** Kayhlan prit sa main dans la sienne. **« Tout va bien, nous vaincrons. Hawke a des informations qui nous serons utiles. Je vais aller rencontrer son ami garde et puis on verra bien de quoi sera fait demain, pas vrai ? »**

 **« Votre foi est étonnante. »** murmura la rouquine qui inspectait sa cadette d'un œil nouveau.

 **« Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de foi ou de déni mais une chose est sûre je vais me battre. »**

Léliana plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux brillants de détermination de l'inquisitrice puis elle hocha la tête avec un sourire fier.

 **« Vous avez raison. »**

 **« J'ai toujours raison. »** se vanta la jeune femme avec malice.

 **« C'est cela oui. »**

Un silence s'installa entre elles. Kayhlan constata avec chaleur qu'elles se tenaient toujours la main. Elle sourit sans oser remuer ne serait-ce qu'un orteil de peur de briser ce moment de sérénité entre elles – un moment à elle dans ce chaos. Son regard inspectait celui de la rouquine qui fermait les yeux, le visage en offrande aux rayons du soleil.

 **« Léliana ? »**

 **« Inquisitrice ? »**

Kayhlan rechignait à briser la bulle dans laquelle les deux femmes s'étaient réfugiés mais les mots brûlaient ses lèvres cherchant à s'évader depuis et bien depuis sa rencontre avec Alexius.

 **« A Golefalois… vous vous êtes sacrifié pour moi, pour qu'on puisse revenir avec Dorian. »** expliqua-t-elle tant bien que mal en évitant son regard.

 **« Evidemment. »** La réponse coulait de source pour son aînée qui avait retourné son attention sur la jeune femme en délaissant les montagnes.

 **« Je vous ai vu mourir. »** Insista l'inquisitrice, **« Vous, Cassandra et Bull. »**

 **« Votre nomination en tant que guide de l'Inquisition ne vous a donc rien appris ? »** demanda avec douceur Léliana, lui serrant la main.

 **« Je ne veux pas qu'on meurt pour moi. »** répondit Trevelyan en secouant la tête, troublée par la sensation de sa main dans celle de Léliana. Elle leva les yeux vers elle. **« Je ne veux plus qu'on meurt pour moi. »**

 **« Je crains que ce soit une demande impossible. Votre vie est liée au destin de Thedas. »**

 **« Au dépend des autres ? Non, ça ne devrait pas être moi. Je ne suis rien d'accord ? Juste une autre noble qui ne l'est pas vraiment d'ailleurs. »**

Kayhlan s'était levée faisant quelques pas, tourmentée par la tournure de la conversation.

 **« Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir fui quand vous le pouviez ? »** demanda judicieusement le maitre espion en se levant à son tour, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

La voleuse s'arrêta et la fixa en réfléchissant.

 **« Je ne peux pas. »**

 **« Si vous le pouvez et vous le savez. Alors pourquoi ? »**

 **« Ces gens, ils comptent sur moi. Je dois les protéger, les venger. Je n'ai jamais voulu fuir. »**

 **« Et vous ne le ferez pas. »** elle rejoignit sa cadette, lui prenant les épaules. **« Vous êtes un leader et vous le savez. Fuir n'est pas dans votre caractère. Vous vous battrez et ce, jusqu'à votre dernier souffle. Je connais les gens comme vous, Kayhlan, croyez-moi ils vont jusqu'au bout. »** termina-t-elle avec un lueur de tristesse au fond de ses prunelles.

Sa cadette la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant soupirer en regardant sa marque puis elle leva la tête.

 **« Merci vraiment. Je crois que j'en avais besoin. »**

 **« Non, vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi juste que la voix dans votre tête cesse. A présent, vous devez vous concentrer sur votre devoir. »** Léliana quitta son air sérieux pour la regarder avec un sourire. Kayhlan fronça les sourcils. **« A ce propos, Joséphine vous cherchait. »**

Kayhlan poussa un grognement sous le regard amusé de l'autre voleuse.

 **« Quand est-ce qu'on me laissera faire la sieste ? »**

 **« Comment disait Cullen déjà ? Pas de repos pour … »**

 **« Les braves ouais merci Léliana. »** ronchonna Trevelyan.

 **« Au plaisir Inquisitrice. Demain à l'aube pour votre entrainement, soyez à l'heure et jusque-là interdiction de brandir un arc vous êtes un danger public. »**

 **« A vos ordres maîtresse, il me tarde de vous voir à l'œuvre.** » lança Kayhlan les yeux pétillants en voyant la légère rougeur sur les joues du barde alors qu'elle s'en allait. Yes ! Enfin, elle marquait un point, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ferait bien moins la maline le lendemain mais il était bon de voir qu'elle pouvait aussi faire réagir son aînée. Léliana s'arrêta et se retourna vers sa cadette.

 **« Oh et, je ne compte pas mourir tant que le créateur ne vous aura pas demandé de m'embrocher avec une flèche. »**

Kayhlan rit et rassembla son matériel avant de rattraper la rouquine, toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Joséphine le sourire aux lèvres. Même si l'avenir semblait sombre, la jeune femme se disait que peut-être elle pouvait écouter Léliana et faire taire la voix dans sa tête et profiter des bons moments qu'elle pouvait partager avec sa famille et ne pas penser au lendemain enfin si peut-être que ce soir-là elle pourrait penser au lendemain.


	4. Chapter 4

Et me voici avec le chapitre 4 !

Merci à Light pour tes commentaires ! :)Ils me motivent à écrire la suite (sans trop vous faire languir) alors n'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me booste. xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à bientôt pour le prochain !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

L'inquisitrice n'aurait jamais pensé retourner dans l'immatériel de sitôt – jamais en toute honnêteté – pourtant lors de l'attaque contre les gardes des ombres c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Hawke, Stroud, Varric, Cassandra, Solas et elle, s'étaient retrouvés dans l'immatériel, avaient combattus ensemble, survécus grâce à l'intervention de la divine et le sacrifice de Stroud pour leur permettre de s'enfuir.

Tout cela à cause de Corypheus encore une fois à cause de lui de trop nombreux gardes des ombres ont perdu la vie que ce soit des mains des leurs ou lors de la bataille de l'Inébranlable. Kayhlan, depuis leur retour, évitait comme la peste la plupart de ses camarades. Elle avait du mal à accepter qu'une fois encore elle ait dû faire le choix fatal, décisif – Stroud est mort.

La jeune femme cherchait un moyen pour d'évacuer les images et les nombreuses informations qu'elle avait récolté dans l'immatériel. Notamment qu'elle ne soit pas l'élue comme tous le pensent encore. Bien sûr, elle-même n'en avait pas vraiment douté mais la vérité faisait assez mal tout de mal – être là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, tout cela pour maintenant diriger l'Inquisition.

Ce soir-là. Ils avaient décidés de fêter le départ de Hawke, enfin ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour boire et se vider l'esprit. Kayhlan avait tenté de s'esquiver mais Varric avait su la convaincre de s'y présenter, secrètement Trevelyan espérait vider son esprit au moins durant quelques heures. Voilà comment elle se retrouvait au milieu de nombreux fêtards qui évacuaient les tensions du mieux possible.

Ils avaient bus oh ça l'alcool coulait à flots oui et s'étaient lancés des défis ridicules que Cassandra aurait sans aucun doute qualifié de puérils au possible, sans trop de surprise Sera les avaient remportés haut la main. Kayhlan maitrisait de mieux en mieux ses talents de voleuse mais n'avait pas encore l'adresse de l'elfe ou de Léliana, elle n'avait pas encore le niveau.

 **« Hey Inquisitrice ! »** Hawke attira Trevelyan vers sa table. **« Un petit bras de fer ? »**

 **« Absolument ! »**

 **« Magnifique ! Un duel entre deux voleuses, vous savez que beaucoup paieraient pour voir pareil spectacle. »** lança avec enthousiasme Dorian, alors que Varric organisait des paris avec son sourire de filou.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, le courant passait plutôt bien entre elles sans parler de leur humour malheureusement semblable.

 **« Oh Dorian, ne sois pas jaloux. Tu peux toujours retirer cette chemise et montrer à quel point tes charmes font perdre la tête. »** lança la première.

 **« Ou serait-ce la vue ? »** poursuivit Hawke en se moquant gentiment du pauvre mage.

 **« Un vrai homme à marier, tu ne trouves pas Hawke ? »**

 **« Très certainement. Je connais quelques ami-e-s qui seraient ravis de vous rencontrer seigneur Pavus. »**

Le mage grimaça et eut un geste dédaigneux de la main à l'encontre des deux femmes, qui accentua l'éclat rire général. Varric lui, devenait impatient.

 **« Si ces dames veulent bien se mettre en place avant que ces gens n'oublient leur pari.** » les interrompit-il avec une pointe de malice.

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Hawke qui hochait la tête motivée comme jamais. Les Hawke aiment la compétition et elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Quant à Kayhlan son esprit était déjà trop embrumé pour y réfléchir. Elles prirent place face à face, puis se jugèrent de leurs regards bleutés, qui se distinguaient par l'intensité et la pureté du bleu de leur prunelle.

Le duel eut lieu sous les acclamations des gens de Fort Céleste. Les deux voleuses semblaient de force équivalente et toutes deux refusaient de laisser la moindre chance à l'autre.

 **« Alors Inquisitrice, on faiblit ? »** taquina le héros de Kirkwall.

 **« Je peux t'accorder une pause si tu le désires, Hawke. »** rétorqua la brune.

Les deux hérauts se sourirent et s'amusèrent d'autant plus à se donner en spectacle pour amuser la galerie. Puis d'un commun d'accord la compétition devint sérieuse, elles luttèrent avec acharnement. Au bout d'un certain temps le bras de Hawke se dirigeait dangereusement vers le bas.

 **« Allez mini Hawke !** » lança Varric encourageant sa nouvelle alliée, se plaisant à l'affubler de ce nouveau surnom. Ils avaient tous remarqués les similitudes entre les deux voleuses et tous s'en amusaient. Marian avait l'impression de gagner une nouvelle petite sœur et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, quant à Kayhlan elle appréciait beaucoup le champion de Kirkwall. Les événements dans l'immatériel les avaient rapprochées et elles rechignaient à se dire au revoir.

 **« Varric, espère de traître ! »** ronchonna Marian, perdant encore du terrain sur sa cadette.

 **« C'est le business Hawke. »** déclara le nain en haussant les épaules.

Sa main toucha finalement le bois de la table et Marian se laissa aller en arrière contre le dos de sa chaise en hochant la tête à l'égard de Kayhlan.

 **« Bien joué, Trev ! Tu gagnes le droit de payer la prochaine tournée. »**

 **« Yeah Inki ! »** hurla Sera juchée sur la table.

Personne ne savait si l'elfe était contente de la victoire de l'Inquisitrice ou à l'idée d'avoir une autre tournée. Iron Bull donna une grande claque dans le dos de Kayhlan qui faillit en tomber de sa chaise sous les yeux rieurs de Varric et Hawke, cette dernière leva sa chope de bière et Trevelyan fit claquer la sienne contre.

 **« Revanche ? »** demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Quand Kayhlan sortit de l'auberge quelques heures plus tard, elle titubait et manquait de trébucher. Ses pas n'étaient pas sûrs mais au moins son esprit était complètement ailleurs embrumé par les boissons. Elle ne risquait pas de se mettre à réfléchir, à remuer tous les événements de ces derniers mois, peut-être même arriverait-elle à dormir.

Elle espérait un sommeil sans rêve qui permettrait autant à son corps que son esprit de prendre du repos et des forces pour affronter tout ce qui l'attendait encore. Si Kayhlan avait été plus consciente, elle aurait sans doute sourit à cette idée-là, là elle souriait mais impossible d'expliquer pourquoi.

A vrai dire la jeune femme cherchait à rejoindre ses appartements sans trop tanguer. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un bateau en pleine tempête et par le créateur ce qu'elle pouvait détester les bateaux. Jusqu'à présent, la voleuse était plutôt fière de sa progressions, elle venait d'atteindre le hall de Fort Céleste et ce, sans trop d'encombre.

Le petit hic c'est que Trevelyan commençait doucement à perdre ses repères étant donné que son cerveau refusait catégoriquement de fonctionner correctement. Léliana et Joséphine sortaient justement du bureau de l'ambassadrice. Le maitre espion parlait à son amie de choses et d'autres mais s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de sa phrase en constatant l'expression faciale de sa meilleure amie.

En effet, l'Antivane ne prêtait plus attention à ses propos et avait le regard focalisé sur un point bien précis dans le hall peu éclairé.

 **« Inquisitrice ? »** demanda-t-elle doucement.

Léliana suivit son regard et se stoppa net, un sourcil curieux dressé. Elle contempla la performance laborieuse de leur inquisitrice qui s'avançait entre les tables, évitant des obstacles imaginaires. Trevelyan les regarda sans vraiment les voir, ses yeux semblaient vides puis elle leur passa à côté, les saluant à peine de la main. Léliana se mordit la lèvre retenant son amusement surtout en voyant l'air très concentré de Kayhlan qui s'efforçait à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Joséphine regarda Léliana, incrédule. Elle hésitait entre trouver cette situation drôle ou s'inquiéter de voir Trevelyan dans un tel état. Après tout un comportement pareil ne pouvait pas ou plutôt ne devait pas être observé par certaines personnes qui en feraient tout un scandale à Val-Royaux.

 **« Serait-elle … ? »**

 **« Complètement saoule, oui. »** décréta le maitre espion en secouant la tête.

Trevelyan semblait réagir à leurs voix principalement à celle de la rouquine. Elle se tourna vers elles et les fixa comme si elle avait quelque chose de la première importance à leur dire, mais en fait non ce n'était qu'une impression.

 **« Joséphine, pourquoi est-ce que le jaune vous va si bien ? Ma mère … »** elle eut un petit rire en prononçant le mot mère ce qui interloqua les deux amies. **« elle disait que ce n'était pas adapté à tout le monde … »** reprit-elle, alors que son regard observait attentivement la tenue de l'ambassadrice.

 **« C'en est presque inquiétant. »** commenta la rouquine avec amusement.

 **« C'est inquiétant ! »** la reprit Joséphine, lança un regard sévère à son amie barde. **« Léliana, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. »**

 **« Elle a trop bu. C'est tout, Josie. »** la calma Léliana en rattrapant Trevelyan qui tenait de poursuivre sa route.

 **« On aurait pu penser que nos camarades l'auraient ramenés mais non ! Ils préfèrent laisser vagabonder l'Inquisitrice parfaitement sans défense dans le château. Je savais qu'ils auraient une mauvaise influence sur elle. »**

Trevelyan marmonna quelque chose à propos de sans-défense mais les deux femmes n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

 **« Josie, du calme ! Elle va bien. Demain, elle aura un mal de crâne puissant mais elle ira bien. »**

 **« Tu trouves peut-être normal que notre leader passe la nuit dans la taverne à … »**

 **« Se bourrer ? »** proposa Léliana, un bras autour de la taille de Trevelyan qui fixait toujours les deux avec suspicion, peut-être tentait-elle de suivre la conversation.

 **« Oui ! C'est inadmissible. Varric va m'entendre ! »** Poursuivait l'Antivane dans sa fureur, elle semblait noter le nom de tous ceux qui allaient subir ses foudres le lendemain le nain en tête suivit de près par Bull et Dorian.

 **« En attendant, si on ramenait notre chère Trevelyan dans son lit, qu'en dis-tu Josie ? »** demanda Léliana amusée par la réaction de son amie. Joséphine soupira en regardant Kayhlan qui s'était laissée aller contre le maitre espion pratiquement endormie. Elle nota avec tendresse la façon dont l'Inquisitrice s'était frayée un chemin contre le maitre espion.

 **« Tu as sans doute raison. Elle dort pratiquement debout. »**

Léliana baissa la tête et effectivement Trevelyan la prenait pour un coussin, sa tête posée sur son épaule les yeux mi-clos. Elle sourit tendrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Joséphine. Léliana la souleva dans ses bras sans tenir compte des maigres protestations de l'inquisitrice. Elle tenait fermement sa cadette dans ses bras et entreprit l'ascension jusqu'aux appartements de Trevelyan. Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de l'ambassadrice qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la façon de son amie traitait sa cadette.

Joséphine tira les draps du lit de Kayhlan pour créer un espace pour elle. Léliana la déposa doucement dans son lit. Joséphine s'en alla après avoir retiré les bottes et les vêtements de Kayhlan pendant que Léliana s'était éclipsée pour récupérer une potion chez Vivienne. Elle envoya Joséphine au lit lorsqu'elle revint et entreprit de déposer la potion et un verre d'eau à côté du lit de la jeune femme pour le lendemain ou si elle se réveillait durant la nuit en ayant soif ce qui serait très certainement le cas. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand la main de Trevelyan agrippa la sienne.

 **« Léliana… »** murmura-t-elle, péniblement.

 **« Chut, rendors-toi. »** lui répondit-elle avec douceur, reposant sa main sur la couverture.

Mais Trevelyan ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, elle ne lâcha pas prise et se redressa dans son lit. Son regard ne quittait pas le visage de Léliana. Elle la fixa avec tant d'intensité que les émotions jouèrent les montagnes russe dans le ventre du maitre espion. Cette dernière s'assit sur le bord du lit.

 **« Je ne suis pas sûre de supporter de te voir une nouvelle fois morte. »** articula-t-elle, la voix empreint d'émotions. Léliana ne dit mots, regardant simplement la jeune femme face à elle. **« Pas sans savoir… »** poursuivit-elle, rapprochant son visage de celui du maitre espion. Elles savaient ce qui allait se produire mais aucune des deux ne reculèrent.

Ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur les siennes. Léliana pouvait sentir le mélange d'alcool que Trevelyan avait ingurgité durant la soirée, mais elle n'en tenait absolument pas compte. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle glissait sa main derrière la nuque de l'Inquisitrice pour approfondir leur baiser. Léliana savait que c'était mal pour plusieurs raisons.

Déjà Kayhlan était saoule et même si elle semblait lucide sur le coup, la barde savait que c'était faux. Et puis, elle ne devait pas encourager les sentiments qui grandissaient entre elles. Mais c'était plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer bien que plus puissant qu'avec Marjolaine. C'était bien, terriblement bien même. La rouquine comme la brune se perdait dans ce baiser qui n'était que douceur et passion.

Avec regrets, les deux femmes se séparèrent, front contre front, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Trevelyan souriait et sa main caressa la joue de la rouquine. Elle avait l'air apaisé. Léliana massait délicatement dans un geste complètement inconscient la nuque de sa cadette.

 **« Merci, j'avais besoin de le savoir. »** chuchota Kayhlan, ses paupières luttant pour ne pas se clore.

Le maitre espion lui sourit encore sous le choc de ce baiser qui l'avait fait sentir vivante comme jamais. Elle força l'Inquisitrice à se rallonger.

 **« Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas me laisser. »** implorait Kayhlan gardant toujours sa main sur sa joue.

La rouquine glissa la sienne par-dessus, sa détermination vaincue par la fragilité qu'elle entrevoyait chez Trevelyan. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

 **« Je te le promets. »**

Il s'agissait là d'une promesse dont elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir mais cela tenait tellement à cœur pour sa cadette, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de la blesser surtout en ce moment. Kayhlan hocha la tête, satisfaite et ferma les yeux. Léliana soupira et resta à ses cotées jusqu'à ce que sa respiration s'apaise.

Le maitre espion souffla sur la bougie qui éclairait encore la pièce.

 **« Bonne nuit, Trevelyan. »**

Alors seulement elle s'en alla, se força à s'en aller pour ne pas céder à l'appel de son corps et de celui de son cœur qui voulaient la voir aux côtés de l'inquisitrice.

Léliana se mordit la lèvre nerveuse suite à ce qui venait de se passer. D'ailleurs que venait-il vraiment de se passer ? Kayhlan l'avait embrassé, lui faisant promettre de ne jamais la quitter. Le maitre espion secoua la tête.

Ses sentiments pour l'inquisitrice prenaient trop d'ampleur et cela devenait dangereux pour elle comme pour la noble. Elle craignait par contre d'avoir autant besoin de la jeune femme que l'inverse si ce n'était plus. Trevelyan la rendait faible mais en même temps forte, cette situation était trop compliquée.

La barde avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle passa sa main sur ses lèvres, à supposer qu'elle puisse chasser la sensation de chaleur qui l'avait inondé quelques instants auparavant ce dont elle doutait fortement.

Le lendemain quand Kayhlan se réveilla elle souffrait d'un mal de tête d'enfer et se jeta sur la potion de Vivienne avec avidité. Quand enfin la potion fit effet, la jeune femme se demanda comment elle avait bien pu rejoindre ses appartements. En effet, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle haussa les épaules se disant qu'il devait s'agir de Dorian, Varric ou encore Hawke qui avaient pris soin d'elle.

La noble rejoignit la foule de ses camarades qui s'étaient amassés devant l'entrée du château pour dire au revoir à Marian Hawke déjà prête. Celle-ci eut un grand sourire quand elle vit Trevelyan et l'attira dans ses bras. Kayhlan lui rendit son étreinte.

 **« Tu as bonne mine, Trev. »** la taquina-t-elle. **« J'ai bien cru que tu allais m'oublier. »**

 **« J'espère qu'il va pleuvoir toute la journée. »** rétorqua Trevelyan en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Marian lui sourit affectueusement et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

 **« Prends soin de Varric pour moi, d'accord ? »**

 **« Je te le promets, Hawke. »** acquiesça-t-elle très sérieusement, ses yeux bleus clamaient un tu vas me manquer plutôt flagrant, bien qu'elle ne puisse se résoudre à le dire à voix haute mais Hawke comprit parfaitement le message.

 **« Toi aussi, petite sœur. Je suis sûre qu'on se reverra.** » ajouta Marian en lui serrant le bras de manière un peu plus « guerrière » sur les bords.

Puis ce fut le tour de Varric de souhaiter bon voyage à sa meilleure amie. Trevelyan recula près de Cassandra pour leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité. La Chercheuse la scruta avec suspicion tandis que Kayhlan cherchait à cacher les signes évidents de son activité de la nuit derrière.

La voleuse s'était réfugiée sur les remparts regardant l'horizon ce qu'elle faisait depuis le départ de Marian. Si pendant une nuit elle avait pu oublier la mort de Stroud et de tous les gardes ou soldats de l'Inquisition voilà que tout revenait dans sa tête. Elle soupira fortement ses doigts massant ses tempes douloureuses.

 **« Mal de tête ? »** demanda une voix dans son dos.

 **« MERDE LELIANA ! »** cria l'inquisitrice en sursautant encore.

Le maitre espion s'esclaffa de la réaction démesurée de l'Inquisitrice alors que celle-ci cherchait à calmer son cœur en émoi.

 **« Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas d'arc à la main cette fois-ci. Je vise de mieux en mieux. »**

 **« Je le sais ça mais je tiens à dire que cette fois-ci je me suis annoncée. »** déclara le maitre espion.

 **« Oh, je suis désolée. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et puis rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais boire. »** Ronchonna-t-elle.

 **« Pourquoi avez-vous bu ? »** Cette question taraudait la rouquine depuis la veille ainsi que bien d'autres questions. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était la confrontation avec Trevelyan depuis le baiser mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'en faire cas. C'était étrange.

 **« Je… comme tout le monde non ? Pour oublier sans doute.** » répondit Kayhlan en haussant les épaules.

 **« Vous étiez saoule, Kayhlan. »** l'accusa Léliana.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en contemplant son maitre espion. Comment savait-elle ? Sa mine s'affaissa alors qu'elle craignait déjà la réponse à sa question.

 **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »**

 **« Oh rien de très spectaculaire à part buter dans les chaises et les tables du hall. Ah et mettre en rogne notre ambassadrice. »**

 **« Joséphine m'en veut ?** » osa-t-elle demander d'une petite voix. L'idée d'être confrontée à une ambassadrice en colère ne l'enthousiasmait pas tant que cela.

 **« Oh non pas à vous. Je crains que ce soit plutôt vos camarades de beuverie qui vont en prendre pour leur grade. »** expliqua la barde avec un petit rire en revoyant l'air outré de Joséphine quand elles avaient trouvés l'Inquisitrice.

 **« Comment savez-vous cela si je n'ai rien fait de spectaculaire ? »**

 **« Josie et moi, vous avons retrouvé à errer dans le hall de Fort Céleste vers trois heures du matin. »**

 **« Oh. »** fut que ce que Trevelyan put dire suite à cette révélation. Ce n'était donc pas Varric qui l'avait ramené dans ses appartements. Super, elle s'était donnée en spectacle devant Joséphine et Léliana, absolument parfait.

La rouquine regardait avec amusement la couleur apparaître sur le visage de l'Inquisitrice puis elle eut pitié pour elle.

 **« Vous n'avez rien fait de mal à ce que je sache, Kayhlan. »**

Si ce n'est l'embrasser mais Trevelyan n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant alors Léliana préféra omettre de préciser ce qui s'était passé dans ses appartements. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi bien qu'elle ressente une pointe de déception à l'idée que Kayhlan n'ait plus de souvenir de ce moment spécial

 **« Désolée, c'est plutôt lamentable. »** s'excusa la jeune femme en passant sa main dans ses cheveux foncés, l'air d'être plus gênée que jamais.

 **« Alors ? »**

 **« Alors quoi ? »** demanda l'inquisitrice sans comprendre.

 **« Pourquoi avoir bu ? »**

 **« Pourquoi ne pas me tutoyer ? Même Cassandra y parvient sauf quand elle veut ma peau. Quant à Joséphine, je crains avoir abandonné la partie. »**

 **« Pourquoi as-tu bu ? »** s'obstina Léliana n'éprouvant presque aucune difficulté à ce nouvel exercice. En fait, elle appréciait la demande de Kayhlan mais ne se ferait pas avoir.

Elle avait promis ce matin même à Joséphine de parler à Trevelyan, c'était ça ou mettre la Chercheuse au courant. L'idée était alléchante mais Léliana avait eu pitié de sa cadette et préférait lui éviter les remontrances de la femme du Nevarra. Et puis, elle avait espéré mettre à plat ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles mais ce n'était plus d'actualité vu l'amnésie.

Kayhlan soupira à nouveau puis un éclat de tristesse passa sur son visage.

 **« Je commence à en avoir marre de voir Corypheus tuer des innocents. »** elle leva la main avant que Léliana ne puisse l'interrompre. **« Je ne cherche pas à être consolée, Léliana, c'est simplement un fait. Les gens autour de moi finissent tous par mourir et moi non. Je suis en vie parce que Stroud s'est sacrifié et… »** elle hésita en regardant Léliana. **« grâce à la divine une nouvelle fois. »**

 **« J'ai lu votre rapport. »** déclara Léliana qui semblait mal à l'aise à son tour. **« Comment était-elle ? »**

 **« Calme et sereine. Elle nous a guidé tout du long et nous a sauvés encore une fois. »**

Kayhlan s'approcha de Léliana et posa sa main sur son épaule avec compassion. Elle savait à quel point la divine comptait pour la rouquine.

 **« Elle m'a demandé de transmettre un message. Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle est désolée de t'avoir déçue une nouvelle fois. »**

Kayhlan scruta le visage de Léliana en quête d'indications sur les pensées qui devaient tourbillonner dans la tête du maitre espion mais à part un éclat douloureux dans ses yeux bleus, elle ne vit rien d'autre. Pris d'une impulsion étrange, la noble l'attira dans ses bras.

 **« J'aurai aimé pouvoir la rencontrer, ce devait être une très belle personne. »**

 **« Elle l'était. »** répondit Léliana, serrant doucement sa cadette dans ses bras, reconnaissante. **« Peut-être pourrions-nous en parler plus tard ? »**

L'inquisitrice hocha la tête comprenant que la barde d'Orlais puisse avoir besoin d'un peu de temps seule pour se remettre de tout cela.

 **« Kayhan, boire ne t'aidera pas à oublier. »**

 **« Je sais. J'espérais juste que ça aiderait pour une soirée. »** déclara-t-elle avec un sourire sans joie, s'écartant du maitre espion. **«On en parlera une prochaine fois, pas vrai ? »**

 **« Assurément, inquisitrice. »**

Léliana lui sourit avant de quitter les remparts sa mission étant accomplie. Elle pourrait assurer à Joséphine que Kayhlan ne toucherait plus à l'alcool avant longtemps à moins qu'un autre événement ne cherche à briser la pauvre femme. Mais ça, Léliana refusait de le permettre. Elle se fit la promesse d'être là et d'empêcher ça. L'inquisitrice était forte et la voir s'endurcir était une fierté pour Léliana mais elle savait qu'il y avait un prix à cette force. Kayhlan ne méritait pas d'être la seule à le payer.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous ceux qui passent par là :D

Tout d'abord ça m'a fait super plaisir de voir des « noms » derrière les vues de cette histoire, je vous remercie tous et je suis ravie de peut-être vous faire plaisir une fois durant la semaine (quand je vous fait pas attendre 3 mois xD) avec un chapitre, en tout cas je l'espère. Je galère pas mal avec les travaux à rendre pour les cours du coup c'est pour ça que j'ai une semaine de retard avec le chapitre et je m'en excuse.

Je profite de la question de Light pour vous dire que si vous avez des questions ou autres, il ne faut pas hésiter à les poser. Je vais y répondre avec plaisir. Pareil d'ailleurs si vous avez une envie particulière sur un passage il ne faut pas hésiter non plus. Je vais voir pour mettre un petit passage sur le cours Léliana/Kayhlan (j'ai une petite idée on verra dans quel chapitre je l'insère mais ce sera fait !)

Du coup, alors pourquoi j'ai choisi Kayhlan comme prénom : je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, j'ai une autre manie (oui encore) qui consiste à créer des prénoms en assemblant des lettres ou dans ce genre-là lorsque j'écris des histoires. J'adore créer des personnages et leur inventer des vies. ^^' Je ne me souviens pas exactement du coup mais je pense que ça s'est passé de cette façon, j'aimais bien Kay et je connaissais Callaan comme nom, du coup j'ai fait un mélange pour donner Kayhlan. Et seulement après j'ai constaté qu'il existait un Cailan dans cet univers (avant DAI je n'avais jamais joué à DA). Et puis, je trouvais que ce nom collait plutôt bien au caractère de mon inquisitrice. Si vous avez envie de me dire comment vous avez nommé vos inquisiteurs/trices allez-y, je suis aussi curieuse haha.

J'avoue que je relis très rarement. J'ai une très mauvaise manie qui consiste à rédiger d'une traite après avoir noté des tas d'idées/mots clés sur mon portable (téléphone). Du coup, quand je rédige je peux changer 3x d'idées dans la même phrase, c'est pour ça qu'il y a des fautes, des mots qui manquent, ou des phrases qui peuvent paraître étranges – bon des fois il y a des fautes parce qu'il y en a. Je suis loin d'être imparable. Je le réalise uniquement quand j'ai posté le chapitre et que je me relis (ce que je n'aime pas faire xD). Là, ça fait 1-2 semaines que je me disais que je devais repasser sur tous les chapitres et je vous informe que c'est fait (les cours chiants c'est utile pour écrire). Non mais sinon il est vrai que je vais éviter ça au maximum à l'avenir – faire un effort avec les prochains, promis. ;)

Après ce monologue, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec le chapitre 5 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 ** :

 **« Encore ! »**

Trevelyan s'entraînait avec Iron Bull dans la cour de Fort Céleste. Cassandra avait cessé son propre entraînement pour observer l'Inquisitrice et le mercenaire de loin, d'un air pensif.

 **« Qu'y a t-il ? »**

Elle sursauta légèrement, puis constatant la présence de Léliana, elle lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. D'après sa posture, le maitre espion pouvait déduire que Cassandra avait l'air plutôt en rogne.

 **« Trevelyan. »**

Léliana suivit son regard et contempla la jeune femme qui virevoltait pour asséner ses attaques sur le Qunari, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être en grandes difficultés.

 **« Elle en a affronté des plus gros. »** , commenta la Chercheuse.

Elle grimaça quand Kayhlan se fit projeter au sol avec force, elle se releva vivement, prête à remettre ça.

 **« Quelque chose cloche. »** dit pensivement la rouquine, elle fronça les sourcils puis à force de constater le jeu entre les deux combattants, elle comprit.

 **« Ce n'est pas un combat. Trevelyan cherche le contact. »**

Cassandra grogna quelque chose comme irresponsable, têtue, et fit un pas en avant pour intervenir. Mais le maître espion la retint par le bras.

 **« Il ne l'a blessera pas. »** l'assura son alliée, ses yeux bleus fixés sur Kayhlan. Elle analysait les mouvements de sa cadette sans même s'en rendre compte, c'était devenu un automatisme suite à son entrainement de barde.

En tout cas Iron Bull avait intérêt de ne pas blesser l'inquisitrice sinon il pourrait dire au revoir à ses cornes. Cassandra hésita puis se laissa convaincre par son amie. Trevelyan, elle, n'avait pas conscience de son public tout ce qui comptait consistait à résister à Iron Bull. Pourquoi exactement c'était difficile à dire mais une partie d'elle-même restait intriguée par la façon dont les Qunaris géraient les émotions.

En connaissance de cause, Kayhlan s'était laissé tenter. Déjà petite, lorsqu'elle était vraiment en colère elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller s'épuiser physiquement pour évacuer sa rage et sa frustration. Bien souvent elle était rentrée les poings en sang et prête à retenir une règle essentielle - le mur gagne toujours.

Dans ce cas précis, elle cherchait exactement la même chose à la différence qu'un Qunari a plus de répondant qu'un mur. Bull avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser lui aussi. Quelques curieux s'étaient approchés, toujours intéressés quand leur inquisitrice faisait quelque chose, ça pouvait bien être cueillir une fleur que certains la fixeraient quand même dans son action. Kayhlan espérait vraiment qu'au fil du temps, ils l'oublieraient un peu.

 **« Hey boss ! Vous avez des admirateurs. »**

Celle-ci grimaça.

 **« Tu te trompes, ils viennent tous voir le puisant Iron Bull jouer de ses muscles. »**

Le Chef de la charge du taureau eut un grand sourire - Trevelyan était sûre qu'il était content - mais il secoua sa tête cornue tout en la repoussant.

 **« Oh non Boss, je ne crois pas. La rouquine s'intéresse uniquement à ton petit corps frêle. »**

Puis il éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de Trevelyan. Celle-ci avait bien assimilé la phrase, mais n'était pas sûre de qui était la rouquine en l'occurrence. Le simple fait d'imaginer que ça puisse être la sœur rossignol fit chauffer ses joues. Merde. Kayhlan espérait que sa rougeur soit masquée par ses efforts. Iron Bull trouvait apparemment le fait de déstabiliser son patron et amie très amusant.

Il lança même un clin d'œil aux deux femmes qui regardaient toujours les combattants avec attention. Kayhlan assena un coup puissant de ses deux armes pour se venger.

 **« Ohh on cherche à impressionner les donzelles, Trevelyan ? »** Lança joyeusement Dorian qui n'avait pas pu rester bien loin du combat très longtemps.

 **« Pavus, fais-moi plaisir et avale ta langue. »**

 **« J'aimerais vraiment, mais j'en ai cruellement besoin. »**

 **« Pour dire des inepties à longueur de journées jusqu'à que ma mort s'en suive.** **»** , grogna l'inquisitrice.

Avec ces deux andouilles, Kayhlan était maintenant pratiquement certaine que tout le monde connaissait ses penchants - du moins son penchant. Elle tourna la tête, cherchant d'un petit coin de l'œil à voir ses admiratrices et regretta très vite ce geste. Son regard croisa celui du maître espion et sa bouche s'assécha brusquement. Comment pouvait-elle à ce point perdre le contrôle à cause d'une seule femme et de son regard ?

Magnifique regard, magnifiques yeux certes oui, mais tout de même. Léliana eut un réflexe sans aucun doute crétin à bien y réfléchir mais elle esquissa un sourire en voyant l'expression faciale de la voleuse. Crétin, Parce que Trevelyan ne vit pas arriver l'arme de Iron Bull et que lorsque le visage de Léliana exprima une grimace il était déjà trop tard.

Kayhlan reporta son attention sur l'arme de son adversaire que lorsque celle-ci s'abattit sur elle. Elle leva les bras pour la bloquer mais ne fit que ralentir sa profession. Le monde Kayhlan devint noir pendant quelques temps. Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un hurler, ça devait être Cassandra.

 **« Vous êtes complètement irresponsable ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de ... »**

Alors que tout près d'elle, elle entendait Dorian parler à quelqu'un.

 **« Merde, ça c'est de la bosse. Me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas celui qui lui a tapé dessus. »**

Kayhlan ouvrit les yeux enfin elle pensait les avoir ouvert, mais elle ne voyait que des étoiles, sa vision était très flou et tout tournait. Elle referma vivement les paupières en grognant.

 **« Au moins, elle est bien vivante. »** , tenta le Tevintide, mais il se tut bien vite devant le regard du maître espion qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

 **« Kayhlan, vous m'entendez ? »**

Kayhlan l'entendait bien sûr même si sa voix semblait lointaine. Elle savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux rester allonger le temps que les vertiges passent, mais elle s'imaginait déjà une foule de gens contempler cette scène pitoyable. A bien y réfléchir, il valait mieux dégager en vitesse de la cour. Elle se redressa sur les coudes, sa vision toujours un peu floue.

 **« Je vais bien »,** elle insista devant les regards dubitatifs de ses amis. **« Vraiment, ce n'est rien. »**

 **« Ce n'est rien ?! Trevelyan ! »,** lui cria dessus la chercheuse qui venait de se laisser de réprimander le Qunari qui semblait rassurer de l'état de son patron mais préférait rester à distance tant que les deux femmes seraient dans les parages.

Trevelyan grimaça, elle s'assit en tailleur, luttant contre le battement qui résonnait dans tout son crâne.

 **« Cassandra »,** commença t-elle d'un ton las, qui eut pour effet de calmer un peu la chercheuse, **« Bull n'y est pour rien. J'aurais dû être plus attentive. »**

 **« En effet. »** , grogna celle-ci en jetant un regard mauvais à qui croisait son regard. Les curieux eurent vite fait de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Une chercheuse en rogne est bien plus dangereuse qu'une dizaine de dragons.

Trevelyan regarda Dorian, devenu son meilleur ami en quelque sorte.

 **« C'est si moche que cela ? »**

Le mage lui dirait la vérité, il l'a toujours fait.

 **« C'est... »,** débuta le mage avec un léger sourire qui se voulait peut-être rassurant, **« toujours plus attrayant que les fesses de notre ami Qunari ici présent. »**

 **« Hey ! »** Protesta Bull.

Dorian lui lança son plus beau sourire.

 **« Merci Pavus, vraiment »** , marmonna l'Inquisitrice, souriant elle aussi.

En fait, les deux seules qui ne souriaient pas, étaient occupés à fixer soit d'un air énigmatique Trevelyan ou pour la brune cherchait à étrangler quelqu'un. Kayhlan n'osait pas regarder le maitre espion, elle s'appuya sur l'épaule de Dorian qui protesta évidement et se leva. La chercheuse fit vite auprès d'elle. Trevelyan lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

 **« Ce n'est rien, j'ai eu pire enfant. »**

Cassandra hocha la tête moyennement convaincue surtout quand il s'agissait de Trevelyan. Kayhlan appréciait le rôle de grande-sœur, maman-poule que la Chercheuse prenait avec elle mais parfois elle était juste trop maman-poule.

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Bull.

 **« Désolé boss. »**

 **« J'ai la tête dure. »,** le rassura-t-elle.

L'inquisitrice sentait les regards sur elle alors qu'elle arpentait la cour avec ce qui lui restait de dignité, elle se voyait bien faire une petite sieste. Elle allait déjà mieux et dans quelques heures ce serait un lointain souvenir sauf pour la bosse apparemment. Une fois dans les escaliers qui menaient à la salle trône, elle s'adressa à ses gens.

 **« Votre Inquisitrice va bien et reviendra demain pour l'acte II intitulé L'inquisitrice botte le fessier du Qunari, merci à tous et bonne journée. »**

Puis elle se réfugia à l'intérieur en soupirant direction la sieste.

 **« Ma dame, puis-je vous voir quelques instants. »**

Ou pas de sieste.

 **« Je suis à vous, Joséphine. »**

Celle eut un air étonné et franchement en voyant sa tête. Kayhlan haussa les épaules.

Joséphine n'insista pas et l'invita à la suivre dans ses appartements.

 **« Nous avons officiellement une invitation au bal d'hiver. »**

Trevelyan sourit.

 **« C'est une très bonne nouvelle. »**

L'ambassadrice hocha la tête, restant très professionnelle comme à son accoutumée.

 **« J'ai pris l'initiative de faire venir une couturière pour nos tenues. »**

Oh oh oh. Kayhlan fronça les sourcils. Cette affaire-là ne sentait pas bon du tout. Joséphine s'attendait à cette réticence chez l'Inquisitrice alors elle poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

 **« Elle est très compétente. Elle a habillé un nombre incalculable de famille noble et... »**

Kayhlan eut un sourire et leva la main.

 **« Tres bien, Joséphine. Je serai sage. Quand sera-t-elle à Fort Céleste ? »**

L'ambassadrice fut soudainement mal à l'aise, ses doigts dansèrent sur son parchemin.

 **« Joséphine ? »,** s'enquit-elle.

 **« Elle est déjà ici, Inquisitrice. »**

Définitivement adieu à ma sieste pensa-t-elle. Elle hocha la tête, c'était l'appel des responsabilités et des devoirs, son job quoi.

 **« Très bien. Quand dois-je la rencontrer ? »**

Joséphine offrit un sourire à sa cadette, rassurée de sa coopération un cadeau inestimable.

 **« Je peux la faire venir dans vos appartements maintenant. »**

 **« C'est parfait, merci Joséphine. »**

Kayhlan la salua et se retira vers ses appartements en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle a toujours détesté les bals et ce genre de choses typiquement trop noble à son goût. Son père avait insisté sur le fait que toute sa famille devait assister au bal de leur tante.

Cependant, elle avait toujours adoré danser avec Aelia et Nathan. Tous les trois s'entendaient très bien et si Aelia appréciait les bals, Nathan et elle se tenaient compagnie le reste du temps, à jaser sur les autres participants et peut-être en commentant leurs flirts.

Et voilà qu'elle devrait se rendre à un bal Orlésien pour empêcher le meurtre de l'impératrice, sympa le bal. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps la couturière qui se présenta quelques minutes après son arrivée dans ses appartements.

 **« Dame Trevelyan, je suis Ellarya. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »**

Kayhlan inspecta la nouvelle venue d'un œil appréciateur. Une elfe vêtue d'une robe qui lui sied à la perfection, de longues tresses dans sa chevelure blonde tirant sur le roux. Cette femme semblait dégager une aura énergique et malicieuse. Elle plut instantanément à Kayhlan qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

 **« Bienvenue à Fort Céleste, Dame Ellarya. L'honneur est pour nous. »**

L'elfe était plutôt ravi de l'accueil de la jeune inquisitrice qui semblait déjà sous son charme. Kayhlan avait plutôt tendance à craindre tissus et fils et surtout celles qui les maniaient mais Ellarya ne ressemblait en rien aux couturières que sa belle-mère avait l'habitude de faire venir chez eux.

 **« J'ai quelques croquis que j'aimerais vous montrer avant de procéder aux mesures, si cela vous convient. »**

 **« Je vous prie, Ellarya. »**

Kayhlan passa les prochaines heures avec l'elfe à trouver la tenue adéquate qui ne comportait pas de jupe car il était impensable pour l'inquisitrice de se battre ainsi, déjà de base elle se faisait un devoir de ne pas en mettre, pas question d'en changer. L'elfe comprit très bien et n'insista pas, à la place lui proposa une tenue toute en élégance que Kayhlan accepta sans hésitation.

Elle raccompagna ensuite la couturière dans le hall. Elles furent rejointes par Joséphine, qui s'émerveilla devant le choix de la tenue.

 **« Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, ambassadrice. Cependant, il me faudrait encore les mesures des accompagnants de l'Inquisitrice. »**

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Trevelyan qui fit un signe positif la tête.

 **« Je vous les enverrai dans votre atelier, ma dame. »**

Oh elle ne manquerait pas d'envoyer Cassandra et les autres se faire habiller. Peut-être devrait-elle faire en sorte d'être présente même surtout pour voir Dorian – quelle douce vengeance ce serait.

 **« Merci inquisitrice, Ambassadrice. »**

 **« Merci à vous Ellarya. »**

L'elfe, tissus et parchemins en main, les abandonna pour se mettre au travail. Kayhlan se tourna vers Joséphine avec un grand sourire, d'humeur taquine.

 **« Vous désirez vraiment une médaille, Inquisitrice ? »**

Celle-ci éclata de rire.

 **« Vous ne pouvez pas nier que nous aurons de l'allure dans ces tenues, même sans jupons. D'ailleurs vous allez vous en remettre ? On peut toujours faire une exception pour vous et Cassandra. »**

 **« Très drôle Trevelyan, vraiment. Je vous conseille de pas dire cela devant cette dernière, vous n'aurez pas qu'une bosse sur le crâne. »**

Kayhlan grimaça quand machinalement elle toucha son front avant de tirer la moue.

 **« Ce n'était pas voulu. »** se défendit-elle.

 **« Mais j'espère bien. »,** dit Joséphine exaspérée, puis elle redevint sérieux. **« Nous avons encore un point à discuter ma dame. Allons dans mon bureau. »**

Kayhlan suivit docilement l'Antivane se demandant ce qu'il l'attendait encore.

 **"Nous nous rendons à un grand bal Orlésien."** Commença l'Antivane.

 **« Jusque-là, je vous suis. »,** la taquina L'inquisitrice.

 **« De ce fait, lors d'un bal les convives sont amenés à...et bien à danser. »**

Kayhlan soupira. Ce point-là semblait inévitable visiblement.

 **« Joséphine, je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse danser et protéger Celene. »**

 **« C'est essentiel et ce serait malvenu de notre part de ne pas participer surtout vous, ma dame. »**

 **« Je vois que je n'y couperai pas. »,** capitula Trevelyan. **« Mais je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »**

 **« Je sais que votre famille fait partie de la noblesse, où en êtes-vous... »**

 **« Niveau danse ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Josie. J'ai beau haïr ce genre de passe-temps. Je suis parfaitement capable de danser sans tuer mon partenaire. »**

Elle eut un grand sourire en pensant à sa maison.

 **« J'ai eu un excellent professeur. »**

Elle tendit la main se penchant légèrement en avant pour inviter l'ambassadrice, comme elle avait vu son père faire bien des fois pour inviter sa mère. Elle mimait ses gestes dans les détails et ce, avec un très sérieux sauf pour ses yeux pétillants de malice.

 **« Démonstration. Ma dame, me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ? »**

Joséphine se mit à rougir légèrement et prit doucement la main de L'inquisitrice, se laissant mener dans une valse lente. Kayhlan rapprocha l'ambassadrice d'elle, gardant son sourire qui fut rapidement rejoint par celui de sa partenaire.

Kayhlan et l'ambassadrice dansèrent en silence dans un premier temps puis Trevelyan le rompit.

 **« Comment notre belle ambassadrice trouve mes compétences de danseuse ? »**

 **« Je dois bien admettre que je suis impressionnée. »**

La brune la fit tournoyer, faisant ainsi rire Joséphine. L'antivane se laissait guider par sa cadette et de temps en temps elle intervenait pour lui montrer quelques pas de plus et surtout plus Orlésien.

 **« Les Trevelyan ont de multiples talents, dame Montilyet. »**

 **« Ah oui ?** » demanda-t-elle en se prenant au jeu de son amie. **« Je croyais que la devise des Trevelyan comprenait tempérament modeste. »**

 **« Absolument. »** elle hocha la tête, l'air malicieux. **« Mais je dois bien évidemment mettre en avant ma merveilleuse partenaire sans laquelle la prestation ne serait qu'un pâle reflet de mes médiocres capacités. Alors que grâce à vous, dame Montilyet, elles ne sont que renforcées par votre beauté et votre élégance. »**

Joséphine rougit sous les mots de Trevelyan. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle était touchée d'entendre de telles paroles, même sans être complètement sous le charme de l'inquisitrice et tout en sachant que ce n'était que sa façon de taquiner les autres. L'ambassadrice ne doutait pas de l'affection que pouvait lui porter sa cadette mais toutes deux étaient au clair sur le simple fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'affection et non pas d'amour.

Pourtant du point de vue de Léliana qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et qui les fixaient d'un air impénétrable, cette scène clamait toute autre chose. On pourrait dire que les deux femmes entretenaient une relation amoureuse. Le maitre espion serra la mâchoire plus elle observait certains détails, plus elle serrait. La main de Kayhlan autour de la hanche de Joséphine la ramenant contre elle, celle de sa meilleure amie autour de Trevelyan. Elles étaient si proches…

Et puis le rire de Joséphine parvint à ses oreilles. Trevelyan souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, se penchait vers Josie… Léliana n'en supporta pas plus et sortit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée.

Kayhlan et Joséphine qui ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien, terminaient leur danse tranquillement jouant sur les aspects protocolaires qui manquaient encore à Trevelyan.

 **« Je vous remercie Dame Montilyet. »** déclara toujours dans son rôle de gentleman la jeune noble en s'appliquant tout particulièrement sur le baisemain qu'elle donna à Joséphine.

Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire franc.

 **« Pourrions-nous rencontrer demain pour aborder d'autres aspects … »**

 **« Typiquement Orlésien ? Ont-ils une façon particulière de souhaiter une bonne soirée ? »** demanda Trevelyan avec malice.

 **« Oh sortez maintenant Trevelyan ! »** rétorqua l'ambassadrice en riant.

 **« Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma dame ! »**

 **« Trevelyan… »**

 **« Je m'en vais, je m'en vais. Bonne soirée Joséphine. »**

 **« Bonne soirée, Inquisitrice. »**

Kayhlan passa la porte avec un sourire sur le visage. Elle avait apprécié contre toute attente ce temps avec Joséphine. Elle se sentait plus confiante pour le bal grâce à ses conseils et ne doutait pas que Joséphine pourrait encore lui apprendre quelques petites choses très importantes concernant son comportement à la cour ainsi que son interaction avec celle-ci. Ah les Orlésiens….

En parlant d'Orlésiens, Kayhlan était à peine dehors que Léliana l'attrapait par le bras et la tirait vers ses appartements.

 **« Léliana ? »** demanda-t-elle, inquiète par un tel comportement de sa part.

La rouquine ne répondit rien avant de la relâcher dans ses appartements. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. Kayhlan allait lui demander ce qui se passait mais Léliana ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

 **« Je n'ai pas engagé Joséphine dans l'inquisition pour que l'Inquisitrice lui saute dessus ! »**

 **« Pardon ?! »**

 **« Vous avez très bien compris, Trevelyan. Joséphine n'est pas pour vous. Elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux, qui saura répondre à ses attentes, quelqu'un qui ne lui brisera pas le cœur ! Elle est innocente en amour et ne comprend sûrement pas le jeu malsain auquel vous jouez avec elle. Je ne permettrai pas de voir un tel comportement de votre part envers elle. »**

 **« Léliana, il n'y a… »**

 **« Rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, Inquisitrice et restez à votre place. »**

 **« C'est une menace ?! »** s'emporta la voleuse s'avançant d'un pas. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère alors que son cœur éclatait en morceaux à mesure que Léliana parlait. Ses mots lui faisaient mal, vraiment mal et ça n'avait pas l'air de se terminer.

 **« Je prends soin de mes amis. Ne jouez pas avec Joséphine. »** répondit calmement Léliana en affrontant sa cadette du regard.

 **« Je ne joue pas ! »**

 **« Allez-vous me dire que c'est sérieux que vous éprouvez des sentiments pour elle ?! Que c'est plus qu'un simple attrait fougueux et désintéressé ?! »** Insistait la rouquine, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Trevelyan. Elle se faisait menaçante dans sa posture.

 **« Non mais… »**

 **« C'est ce qui me semblait, alors je vous conseille de tenir compte de mes propos, Inquisitrice ! Vous êtes jeune et trouverez bien quelqu'un d'autre pour vous tenir compagnie la nuit ! »**

Kayhlan resta sous le choc alors que le maitre espion s'en allait d'un pas vif. Elle cligna des yeux l'air incrédule. La jeune femme était perdue. Elle ne comprenait juste pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout pourquoi Léliana l'avait agressé de cette façon. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffa dans un geste machinal.

Devait-elle être hors d'elle d'avoir été traitée de la sorte ? En clair, la voleuse l'était. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de Léliana et elle devait bien l'avouer les paroles de la rouquine l'avait touché en plein cœur.

Elle soupira fortement, glissa ses mains dans ses poches et tourna les talons tout à coup bien motivée à rendre visite à Iron Bull et Sera. Elle dévala les escaliers et se rendit dans le hall, la scène se jouant encore dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne la comprenne mieux.

 **« J'ai besoin d'un verre.** » lança-t-elle de mauvaise humeur, à Varric qui la suivait des yeux avec un air songeur.

Le nain sourit et se leva presque immédiatement après avoir rangé ses parchemins.

 **« Dans ce cas d'urgence, je vais t'accompagner. »**

Kayhlan s'arrêta et hocha la tête reconnaissante de toujours pouvoir compter sur lui. Ne pas penser à Léliana et son accès de colère surtout, se disait-t-elle.

 **« Un problème, Kayhlan ? »** demanda Varric et son sens de l'observation.

 **« Je sais pas. C'est… compliqué. »** admit-t-elle. Comment Léliana pouvait-elle croire qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à Joséphine. Enfin bien sûr que l'antivane est une belle femme, charmante et intelligente mais la jeune femme la voyait comme une sœur. Elle devrait avoir une discussion avec Joséphine, peut-être que celle-ci aussi se fait des idées sur ses intentions.

 **« Par le créateur que cette vie est compliquée. »** grogna la brune, oubliant la présence de son ami.

Celui n'avait pas raté une miette du tourbillon de pensées de l'Inquisitrice.

 **« Quand as-tu compris ça, Trev, lorsqu'une montagne t'es tombée dessus ou y'aurait-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler à ton ami nain ? »**

 **« Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que ça termine dans une de tes histoires ? »** demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

 **« Tout dépend s'il y a des dragon ou une romance inavouée. »**

Kayhlan grimaça.

 **« Ah je touche un point sensible. Il y a toujours une femme, pas vrai ? »** dit-il en entrainant la noble avec lui vers l'extérieur. Kayhan ne put qu'acquiescer.

 **« Toujours. »** grommela-t-elle. Elle voulait oublier ce qui venait de se passer mais ça lui était impossible. Son cœur saignait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle et ce, sans en comprendre la raison.

Le nain éclata de rire devant l'air penaud de Kayhlan et l'invita à le suivre. Sa cadette hocha piteusement la tête et suivit le nain.

 **« Je vais t'apprendre quelques petites choses sur les femmes, don juan. »**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous souhaite une joyeuse Pâques !

J'essaie de faire au mieux pour poster les chapitres le plus rapidement possible mais il est vrai que c'est toujours aussi galère avec les travaux à rendre pour l'école alors additionné à la fatigue qui s'accumule, c'est chaud. J'espère que ça va un peu se calmer prochainement. Etant en vacances, je vais essayer d'écrire encore le chapitre suivant cette semaine.

Comme toujours merci pour les commentaires je les apprécie vraiment et n'hésitez pas à en poster pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ou n'importe quoi, ce qui vous passe par la tête xD.

Light : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te serve de passe-temps haha. Non vraiment, je suis contente que ça te plaise. :) Et promis, je zappe pas la leçon avec Léliana. ;)

Merci à tous de suivre cette fic !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! L'action arrive ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Joséphine avait remarqué depuis quelques jours le comportement étrange de Trevelyan et celui de Léliana. Les deux femmes ne s'adressaient plus la parole et s'ignoraient royalement. L'ambassadrice se posait des questions sur la raisons de cette supposée dispute et commençait à s'en inquiéter. Outre que son amitié pour les deux femmes, l'Inquisition risquait de souffrir de cette situation.

Léliana étant le maitre espion et conseiller de Kayhlan elles étaient évidemment obligées de se voir et … de se parler lors des réunions. Par ailleurs, elle venait de terminer l'ordre du jour à savoir le bal au palais d'Hiver et surtout la mission de la première importance : empêcher l'assassinat de l'Impératrice Celene. Là elle se demandait plutôt si ce n'était pas le maitre espion et l'Inquisitrice qui risquaient de se sauter à la gorge.

Joséphine craignait que cette entrevue se finisse mal pour les deux femmes. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant entrer Kayhlan d'un pas hésitant, celle-ci semblait soulager de ne pas voir la rouquine dans la pièce. Elle nota notamment les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

 **« Inquisitrice. »** la salua poliment l'ambassadrice.

 **« Bonjour Joséphine. »** déclara la jeune femme brune avec une légère hésitation.

 **« Tout va bien, Inquisitrice ? »**

Kayhlan sembla cligner des yeux puis hocha la tête, un peu misérablement.

 **« Oui, oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Joséphine. »**

Joséphine pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté afin de mieux observer sa cadette, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point elle ne savait toujours pas mentir. Elle semblait distraite et se tordait les mains. L'ambassadrice s'avança d'un pas.

 **« Kayhlan, vous allez bien ? »** demanda-t-elle doucement, en touchant son épaule.

Peut-être était-elle inquiète vis-à-vis du bal au palais d'Hiver. La raison semblait plus que probable et pourtant l'Antivane était prête à parier sa plume que ce n'était pas la cause de son trouble. La jeune voleuse soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

 **« Non, vous avez raison. Est-ce que nous pourrions discuter ? »**

 **« Bien évidemment. Nous avons du temps avant la réunion. »**

Kayhlan avait l'air d'hésiter.

 **« C'est au sujet de … nous. »**

 **« De nous ? »**

 **« Eh bien, c'est… euh Léliana m'a dit quelque chose. »**

L'ambassadrice plissa les yeux. L'implication de la maitre espionne ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela vu l'affection que les deux femmes se portaient mais elle ne voyait pas quel rôle elle pouvait bien jouer dans cette situation. Elle incita par son silence sa cadette à poursuivre son explication.

 **« Elle pense que nous sommes ensemble… comme dans une relation ensemble. »** Elle ne put s'empêcher de préciser. **« Relation amoureuse j'entends. »**

Joséphine fronça les sourcils et ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer légèrement. Heureusement Kayhlan ne semblait pas être en meilleure posture. Cette dernière passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Joséphine ne fut pas dupe.

 **« Il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Que vous a-t-elle dit à ce propos ? »**

Kayhlan eut un rictus nerveux.

 **« Elle m'a dit que je ne vous méritais pas et que je ne devais pas m'approcher de vous, en quelque sorte. »**

 **« Pardon ?! »**

 **« Enfin ce n'était pas exactement en ces mots-là… »** tenta Trevelyan.

 **« Oh mais je sais exactement en quel terme Léliana a bien pu vous parler. Elle va m'entendre ! »**

 **« Joséphine, ce n'est rien vraiment. Juste que je voulais m'assurer que mes intentions envers vous n'aient jamais dépassé de limites et … »**

 **« Kayhlan. »** l'interrompit rapidement Joséphine.

L'ambassadrice imaginait non sans mal le trouble que la jeune femme devait subir à quoi pensait Léliana ? Était-elle aveugle à ce point pour ne pas remarquer que la brune avait des sentiments pour elle ? Parfois pour un maitre espion, la rouquine ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

 **« Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, si cela peut vous rassurer. Je n'ai jamais pensé à notre relation autrement que basé sur de l'amitié. J'éprouve beaucoup d'affection pour vous, ne vous y trompez pas et j'espère que c'est aussi le cas pour vous mais il n'y pas d'ambiguïté rassurez-vous. »**

Kayhlan afficha un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

 **« Je vous remercie. Je ne me serais pas pardonné de vous faire du mal, Joséphine. »**

Joséphine plissa les yeux contemplant sa cadette avec suspicion.

 **« Vous a-t-elle menacé ? »**

 **« Joséphine ! »**

 **« C'est donc un oui. »** soupira-t-elle. **« Je suis désolée. Léliana a tendance à être trop protectrice envers moi. Vous n'aviez pas à subir cela. »**

 **« Ce n'est rien, Joséphine, vraiment. Inutile de remettre ça sur le tapis. »**

Les mots de Kayhlan sonnaient faux. L'inquisitrice avait souffert de son altercation avec la barde et en souffrait encore. Celle-ci lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur, à sa hauteur. Son cœur s'était brisé. Mais au moins Joséphine restait son amie.

 **« Je préférais que l'on n'en reparle pas, Joséphine.** » conclut Kayhlan de son ton d'inquisitrice.

Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Joséphine la défendre face à Léliana. Elle règlerait ça prochainement- ou peut-être un peu moins prochainement. Disons surtout qu'elle prévoyait de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. L'ambassadrice comprit parfaitement que la discussion était close même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ses amies s'en sortir ainsi.

 **« Bien sûr, Inquisitrice. Les autres ne vont plus tarder. »**

Lorsque Cassandra et Cullen arrivèrent peu de temps après en bavardant stratégies militaires apparemment. Joséphine était occupée à écrire l'une des nombreuses lettres qu'elle devrait encore envoyer avant la fin de la journée.

Quant à l'Inquisitrice elle regardait fixement la carte de guerre sur la table, comme si elle pouvait atomiser de son regard bleuté Corypheus. Léliana fut la dernière à les rejoindre et les salua plus froidement qu'à l'accoutumée, son regard se dirigeant instinctivement vers la brune qui leva à peine les yeux et évita à tout prix son regard.

 **« Bien nous pouvons commencer. »** lança Joséphine en se plaçant près de l'inquisitrice tandis que Cassandra se plaçait à sa droite **. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous avons notre billet d'entrée au bal donné par la duchesse Florianne grâce au duc Gaspard qui comme vous le savez cherche à renverser l'impératrice Celene. Tout le monde sera présent, avec des masques, le plus dur sera donc de retrouver l'assassin. »**

 **« L'assassin se cache sûrement dans la faction du duc ou de l'ambassadrice Briala. »** précisa froidement Léliana.

 **« En effet, les négociations de paix qui sont sensés se jouer ce soir-là risquent bien de se tourner en la faveur de Gaspard ou de Briala. »**

 **« L'impératrice a-t-elle été prévenue du danger ? »** demanda Kayhlan en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Apparemment tous nos messages ont été intercepté.** » expliqua Léliana.

 **« Si Orlais tombe aux mains de Corypheus, nous ne serons plus en sécurité nul part. »** intervint Cullen en regardant l'Inquistrice avec un sérieux qui n'avait que pour effet de rappeler à quel point le monde entier comptait sur Kayhlan et l'Inquisition.

Celle-ci soupira, les mains serrées sur la table.

 **« Que sait-on de Gaspard et de Briala ? »**

Cullen lui fit un rapport détaillé sur Gaspard. Grand berruier qui aurait dû devenir empereur à la mort de l'empereur Florian mais Celene était parvenue à lui passer devant. Respecté et soutenu par l'armée Gaspard rêve de poser ses fesses sur le trône. Quant à Briala, ce fut Léliana qui se chargea de renseigner Kayhlan sur ses actions. Ancienne servante de Celene, potentielle amante, celle-ci a rassemblé une armée d'elfes au palais, Celene l'a invité pour créer une alliance avec les elfes.

 **« Et bien ça promet d'être une soirée intéressante. »**

Kayhlan se rendait bien compte à quel point cette soirée pourrait chambouler la face du monde tel qu'il était. Elle ne connaissait pas les orlésiens et leur stupide jeu mais celui-ci aurait une influence et tout le monde en jouerait. Elle regarda un à un ses conseillers.

 **« Nous ne pourrons pas déployer nos soldats mais les agents Léliana pourront en faire passer un certain nombre. »** ajouta Cullen alors que la rouquine acquiesçait.

 **« Très bien. Alors nous partirons à l'aube pour rejoindre Halamshiral. J'ai déjà demandé à Cassandra, Dorian et Vivienne de nous accompagner, étant donné leurs rangs, ils se fonderont plus facilement dans le décor. »**

Cassandra hocha la tête bien qu'il y ait une légère grimace sur ses traits mais jamais elle ne laisserait Trevelyan se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans qu'elle soit là pour assurer ses arrières.

 **« En attendant, reposez-vous, ce ne sera pas de tout repos.** » termina Kayhlan avant de tourner les talons et de s'éclipser dans ses appartements

 **« Léliana, un instant. »** l'interpella Joséphine se plaçant devant elle, l'empêchant ainsi de suivre la progression de Trevelyan.

 **« Oui, qu'y-a-t-il ? »** demanda-t-elle distraitement, alors que Cullen et Cassandra sortaient à leur tour de la pièce.

 **« Il faut que l'on parle, Léliana. »**

Le barde daigna enfin porter toute son attention sur l'ambassadrice en constatant le ton de la jeune femme qui avait radicalement changé. A présent, la rouquine s'inquiétait de la voir si sérieuse. Elle s'adoucit immédiatement inquiète pour son amie.

 **« Que se passe-t-il, Josie ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'en prendre à Kayhlan ? »**

Léliana fronça les sourcils étonnée que Joséphine soit au courant.

 **« Je ne m'en suis pas prise à elle. »**

 **« Ah non ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne l'as pas menacé aussi ? »**

Joséphine avait placé ses mains sur ses hanches et ce signal indiquait le niveau de fureur de l'Antivane à la barde.

 **« Non en fait non, tu vas te taire et je vais parler. »** poursuivit-elle. **« Il n'y a rien entre Trevelyan et moi et même si c'était le cas, cela ne te regarderait en aucun cas. Deuxièmement, Kayhlan a été vraiment blessé par tes propos, je ne sais pas ce qui tu lui as dit et je ne préfère ne pas le savoir.** «

Léliana tenta de rétorquer quelque chose mais Joséphine ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille. Elle leva son index vers elle.

« **Non, silence Léliana, je n'ai pas fini. Outre le fait que ce soit impardonnable de menacer notre inquisitrice, quand as-tu décidé que Kayhlan méritait d'être traité de la sorte ? Plus important, je te conseille d'aller t'excuser, ta jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être.»**

 **« Je ne suis pas jalouse. »** se renfrogna le maitre espion.

 **« Oh s'il te plait Léliana, tu n'espères pas me duper peut-être ? Nous savons toutes les deux très bien pourquoi tu as réagis ainsi et pourquoi tu t'es acharnée sur Trevelyan. »** Vu l'air stoïque de son amie, Joséphine leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter. **« Tu éprouves des sentiments à son égard. »**

 **« Trevelyan ? Moi ? Non, Josie mais que vas-tu inventer ? Je voulais juste te protéger. Elle est jeune et comme pour ceux de son âge l'amour n'est qu'un jeu, ce n'est qu'une affaire de passion durant quelques mois. »**

 **« Tu sais très bien que notre Trevelyan n'est pas comme ça. Elle est très mature pour son âge et dirige l'Inquisition de manière exemplaire.»** Elle ajouta d'un ton plus doux. **« A qui essaies-tu de mentir à moi ou à toi-même ? »**

 **« Josie… »**

L'ambassadrice s'approcha de la barde et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes avec douceur.

 **« Kayhlan n'est pas Elissa, n'oublie pas cela. »**

Elle lui sourit tendrement embrassa sa joue puis laissa la barde seule avec ses pensées.

La prochaine fois que Léliana se retrouve en tête à tête avec Kayhlan, celle-ci se trouvait face à un grand miroir dans leur appartement pour se préparer pour le bal. La barde avait murement réfléchis et il était temps de briser la glace.

 **« Inquisitrice. »** s'annonça-t-elle.

Kayhlan se tourna vivement l'air tendu. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elles étaient seules dans la pièce.

 **« Léliana. »** la salua-t-elle, hésitante.

La rouquine sentit un léger pincement au cœur en voyant l'hésitation de Trevelyan. Elle s'en était voulu après sa discussion avec Joséphine mais n'avait pas eu le courage d'aborder la jeune femme avant leur arrivée. Mais à présent, l'ambassadrice lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle devait réparer son erreur.

 **« Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement et mes propos. C'était déplacé et je n'avais pas à vous juger. Je suis désolée Kayhlan, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »** Mentit-elle, mais bon l'important était de s'excuser non ? Elle jugeait que c'était déjà un bon départ.

Kayhlan sembla se détendre et hocha la tête, l'air étonné des aveux de la barde.

 **« J'accepte vos excuses, Léliana. »**

Son ton restait neutre après tout elle ne parvenait pas à oublier la douleur et le regard de la barde. Elle doutait même d'un jour oublier totalement ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas simple d'essayer de faire une croix dessus.

La rouquine lui tendit le paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, avec nervosité. Elle craignait que Kayhlan ne rejette son présent.

 **« Pour me faire pardonner et aussi parce que vous méritez mieux comme arme. »**

Kayhlan ouvrit grand les yeux en le déballant et se retrouva avec un arc fameux entre les mains. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts et s'émerveilla de la beauté de cet instrument, qui donnerait la mort trop rapidement à son goût.

 **« Il est magnifique. Je vous remercie. »**

 **« Ne me remerciez pas, Kayhlan. Vous le méritez. »**

Léliana voulait ajouter quelque chose mais elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas encore le moment alors elle battit légèrement en retraite et s'apprêtait à sortir, le cœur lourd.

 **« Léliana. »** la rappela timidement Kayhlan.

Le cœur de la rouquine battit fortement dans sa poitrine et elle se tourna vers sa cadette. Peut-être y'avait-il encore de l'espoir pour elle ? Elle n'avait pas tout gâché du moins elle l'espérait vraiment.

 **« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

Kayhlan désigna sa tenue à la rouquine. Celle-ci sourit et s'avança d'un pas vers l'inquisitrice.

 **« Vous permettez ? »**

Léliana ajusta avec minutie la ceinture de la jeune noble ainsi que le reste de sa tenue avant de reculer d'un pas, la regardant d'un air appréciateur.

 **« C'est parfait, Inquisitrice. Vous allez faire de l'ombre à de nombreux Orlésiens ce soir, vous êtes très élégante. »**

Trevelyan grimaça avant de serrer ses mains ensemble. Un tic nerveux que ses conseillers avaient vite remarqué chez la jeune femme.

 **« Je préférais autant m'éviter de nouveaux ennemis. »**

La barde nota toute l'inquiétude et le stress que ressentait Trevelyan avant ce grand soir. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la forçant à la regarder.

 **« Tout se passera bien. Vous êtes prête. »**

Je l'espère pensait Kayhlan intérieurement mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer ne souhaitant pas montrer toute son appréhension face à cette soirée. Elle craignait ne pas pouvoir empêcher la mort de Celene, de faire une gaffe monumentale par rapport à tous les protocoles Orlésiens. Léliana semblait lire dans ses pensées.

 **« Vous êtes une Trevelyan et même si ce nom n'a pas beaucoup d'importance aux yeux des nobles d'Orlais, vous êtes la messagère d'Andrasté et l'Inquisitrice. Vous serez à la hauteur. »**

 **« Léliana, je ne suis pas une vraie Trevelyan. »** avoua la jeune femme en regardant ailleurs.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils.

 **« Que voulez-vous dire ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs mais…»**

 **« Vous ne savez vraiment pas, alors ? Il y a donc de l'espoir qu'ici non plus. »** lança avec un petit sourire Kayhlan, qu'elle échangea rapidement pour un air narquois. **« Mon père est bien le Bann Trevelyan mais ma mère n'est pas dame Trevelyan. »**

 **« Vous êtes une Trevelyan.** » insista Léliana.

 **« C'est gentil mais cela fait déjà longtemps que ce mensonge ne marche plus avec moi. Je suis une batârde. Je n'ai pas honte de qui je suis. Je crains simplement que cet incident ne s'ébruite et que l'Inquisition en paie le prix. »**

Léliana réfléchit très sérieusement aux paroles de sa cadette avant de secouer la tête. Elle fit quelques pas dans le petit salon.

 **« Je n'ai entendu que quelques rumeurs à ce sujet lorsque … »**

 **« Vous avez rassemblé un dossier sur moi. »** l'aida Kayhlan avec un léger sourire.

 **« En effet. Dans ce cas-là, ceux qui chercheront à vous nuire ainsi qu'à l'Inquisition n'auront pas de preuves pour appuyer ces rumeurs. De plus, je doute que votre famille leur ait donné raison étant donné votre rang. »** Poursuivit imperturbable la rouquine.

 **« Vous avez sans doute raison. Ils auront eu tôt fait de crier sur tous les toits que leur fille allait sauver le monde… ou le détruire. »**

 **« Kayhlan. »**

 **« C'est de l'humour, Léliana. Enfin, j'espère que cela restera sous forme d'humour. »** Ajoute-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre les nombreuses lueurs.

 **« Vous avez accompli plus que quiconque. Personne ne remet en question vos qualités en tant que leader de l'Inquisition. »**

 **« Merci. »** répondit Kayhlan en lui souriant franchement. Malgré leurs différents, la rouquine semblait toujours être de son côté et c'était plus que réconfortant pour la brune.

Quelqu'un toqua légèrement à la porte avant que la tête de l'ambassadrice n'apparaisse dans l'embrasure. Elle remarqua immédiatement les deux femmes et leur proximité et eut un petit sourire malicieux. Léliana fronça les sourcils et recula.

 **« Inquisitrice, désolée de vous déranger mais il est l'heure. Nous vous attendons dans le hall. »**

Joséphine referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Kayhlan se tourna vers Léliana et toutes les deux s'observèrent ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Léliana lui effleura la main. La brune inspira profondément avant de se diriger vers la porte.

 **« Allons-y. »**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello les gens ! :)

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 comme promis !

Alors oui, j'ai prévu de parler plus en détails du passé de Trevelyan en avançant dans l'histoire, peut-être même que ce sera déjà dans le prochain chapitre. En parlant du prochain chapitre, je pense parvenir à vous le poster en fin de semaine, autant profiter des vacances pour écrire et rattraper mon retard. (a)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Ce n'était pas forcément le plus évident, il fallait se détacher de l'histoire sans trop le faire, pas simple tout ça. ^^

Encore et toujours merci de suivre cette fiction !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Kayhlan accompagnée de Joséphine se présentèrent au bal, rejoignant ainsi le grand-duc Gaspard qui les attendait dans le parc. La jeune femme affichait son air le plus sûr, celui de l'Inquisitrice. Joséphine n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler les enjeux, ainsi que certaines règles à ne pas bafouer en présence de la cour.

Le duc Gaspard n'avait eu de cesse de vanter les mérites de la jeune femme ainsi que ceux qui pourraient se présenter s'ils s'alliaient. La noble faisait tout son possible pour paraître nonchalante et acquiescer à ses propos sans s'engager dans une quelconque alliance. La seule chose qui avait fait pencher la balance envers Gaspard était bien son aversion pour le noble jeu.

Sur son passage les commentaires et les rumeurs allaient bon train, Trevelyan faisait tout son possible pour ne pas les écouter et se concentrer sur sa mission. Il fallait retrouver le potentiel assassin de Celene et empêcher ce geste. Après sa présentation à la cour, Kayhlan s'était glissée dans la peau d'un espion cherchant et furetant à travers tout le palais à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient lui donner toutes les cartes pour mener le jeu.

La soirée se passait plutôt bien, elle était même parvenue à se faire de nouveaux d'alliés parmi les nobles présents. Ceux-ci étaient prêts à supporter l'Inquisition. Néanmoins elle restait concentrée, les heures passaient et l'assassin agirait bientôt et de lui, elle n'avait toujours aucune trace.

Cependant, après concertation avec ses conseillers, elle était presque certaine que ni Briala qui visiblement éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour l'impératrice, ni Gaspard ne semblait chercher à assassiner Celene. L'étau se resserrait doucement et Kayhlan devenait de plus en plus tendue. Elle observait la salle de bal quand une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

« **Inquisitrice Trevelyan ? Je suis la grande duchesse Florianne de Chalon. Bienvenue à ma fête.»**

Kayhlan s'inclina poliment devant la belle femme.

 **« Je ne suis pas étonnée que vous souhaitiez me voir, dame Florianne. »**

 **« Sachez qu'ici, à Orlais, rien n'arrive par hasard. »**

Le regard de Florianne la rendait mal à l'aise, à coup sûr, elle devrait faire très attention à ses paroles en sa présence. Celle-ci semblait innocente en rien.

 **« Je crois que nous nous préoccupons toutes les deux des actions d'une … certaine personne. »** poursuivit-elle mystérieusement, cherchant évidemment à attiser l'attention de la jeune femme.

Par ailleurs, Kayhlan savait d'office que Florianne avait gagné cette manche. Elle avait besoin d'informations et la duchesse en avait. Elle la suivit se laissant attirer vers le piège que lui tendait l'élégante Orlésienne. L'inquisitrice comprit facilement que Florianne souhaitait un tête à tête.

 **« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, ma dame ? »** proposa-t-elle, en s'inclinant devant elle comme lors de ses entrainements avec Joséphine.

 **« Avec plaisir. »**

Le sourire de la duchesse lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait agi convenablement mais qu'à présent, elle se trouvait entre les griffes de la cour et de la cousine de l'impératrice. Trevelyan l'emmena sur la piste de danse, remerciant encore Aelia et Joséphine de lui avoir appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour valser.

 **« Vous venez des marches libres, n'est-ce pas ? Que savez-vous de notre petite guerre ? »** lui demanda la duchesse.

 **« Peu importe d'où l'on vient, ma dame, tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe dans l'Empire. »** répondit-elle d'un air détaché.

Florianne semblait frustrée de constater que la jeune femme ne tombait pas dans ses pièges et semblait garder son calme lors de leur discussion tout en virevoltant avant élégance.

 **« Vous suscitez la curiosité et l'inquiétude pour les gens ici présent, inquisitrice. »**

 **« Suis-je l'objet de votre curiosité ou de votre inquiétude, dame Florianne ?** » sourit Trevelyan, tout en rapprochant sa cavalière d'elle pour l'entrainer dans une valse au rythme plus soutenu.

 **« Un peu des deux à vrai dire. Cette soirée est très importante, Inquisitrice, je me demande quel rôle vous y jouerez. Savez-vous distinguer l'ami de l'ennemi ? »** Insista la sœur de Gaspard.

 **« Excellente question, ma dame. J'aimerais vous la retourner. »**

 **« Des intrigues dangereuses se jouent ce soir. »**

 **« Les intrigues dangereuses sont le sport national d'Orlais, non ? »** osa Kayhlan avec un petit sourire malicieux.

 **« La trahison est proche. Le capitaine des mercenaires de mon frère se cache dans le jardin. Vous devez faire vite, Inquisitrice.»**

Elles terminèrent leur danse sous les applaudissements des nobles présents dans la salle. Kayhlan se dit qu'elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée autant pour ce qui était de son jeu de jambes que celui du noble jeu.

Kayhlan rejoignit Joséphine qui la taquina sur sa performance avant de l'inviter à rejoindre ses conseillers dans le petit hall.

 **« Vous avez dansé avec la duchesse Florianne ? »** déclara Léliana complètement stupéfaite.

Kayhlan haussa les épaules.

 **« Pas vraiment eu le choix. Était-ce si mauvais que cela ? »** la taquina-t-elle.

 **« Non, au contraire vous étiez très bien. »** répondit la barde de son regard perçant qui avait tendance à chambouler sa cadette.

Kayhlan rougit légèrement en sentant les regards de Cullen et Joséphine sur elles. Cullen se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

 **« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »**

 **« La grande duchesse a tenté de me convaincre que Gaspard est le traitre. »**

 **« Florianne n'hésiterait pas à le trahir.** » compléta Léliana.

 **« Alors l'attaque contre l'impératrice aura bien lieu ce soir. »** ajouta Cullen, pensif.

 **« Celene a besoin que ces négociations aboutissent. En fuyant, elle admettrait sa défaite, on ne peut la prévenir.»** intervint Joséphine.

 **« On devrait peut-être la laisser mourir… »**

 **« Il n'en est pas question ! Nous sommes venus pour la sauver.** » S'emporta Kayhlan, en fixant avec colère la barde.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil avant de s'expliquer avec l'appui de Cullen pendant que Joséphine les regardait avec un air mécontent.

 **« L'empire a besoin de quelqu'un de fort à sa tête. Corypheus veut semer le chaos même si elle survie rien ne nous assure que ce ne sera pas le cas. »**

 **« Nous sauverons Celene ET l'empire. »** s'entêta L'inquisitrice. **« C'est mon dernier mot. »**

Les trois conseillers acquiescèrent.

 **« Très bien alors que faisons-nous ? »**

 **« Je vais me rendre au jardin pour voir ce fameux capitaine. »**

 **« Ça pourrait être un piège. »** déclara la barde avec inquiétude en fixant la jeune femme.

Kayhlan se mordit la lèvre.

 **« C'est notre seule piste. On doit la tenter. »**

 **« Soyez prudente, Inquisitrice. »** déclara Cullen avant de s'éclipser.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps hors de la salle. Joséphine lui emboita le pas. Mais la barde se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kayhlan.

 **« Fais attention. »** lui souffla-t-elle.

Le corps de l'Inquisitrice se réchauffa aux paroles de son aînée, celle-ci semblait mettre de côté leur récent différent, se concentrant uniquement sur les sentiments qui les unissaient et qu'elle niait.

Kayhlan rassembla Cassandra, Dorian et Vivienne et tous les quatre suivirent la piste qui les mena droit au jardin et surtout droit dans un piège comme le pensait le maitre espion. Dans un sens, Kayhlan s'y attendait mais il s'agissait bien là de l'unique piste qu'ils avaient pour empêcher la mort de Celene.

De nombreux soldats les attendaient, armes au poing, ils étaient cernés. Visiblement, il s'agirait de leur mort à empêcher en premier lieu. Cassandra se décala légèrement pour se rapprocher de l'Inquisitrice, prête à combattre.

 **« Inquisitrice, quel plaisir de vous voir. Je ne pensais pas que vous mordriez à l'hameçon vous êtes difficile à cerner. »**

Florianne évidemment. Kayhlan leva les yeux vers elle, un air de défi au fond des prunelles. Elle surplombait le jardin et semblait se réjouir de sa petite victoire.

 **« Notre danse vous aurait-elle marqué à ce point ? Ou alors serait-ce mon charme naturel ? Je ne crains néanmoins de devoir vous décevoir, je ne suis pas très disponible en ce moment. »**

 **« C'est ce que je vois. C'est dommage que vous ne m'ayez pas gardé une dernière danse. Cependant, je vous remercie d'être tombée dans mon piège. J'en avais assez de vous voir vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. »**

 **« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma dame.** » s'inclina faussement Trevelyan alors qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à trouver un plan. Les soldats en plus d'archers. Ils étaient mal, très mal.

 **« Corypheus désire que l'impératrice meurt ce soir et je ne voudrais pas lui gâcher ce plaisir, voyez-vous. C'est la première étape vers un monde meilleur. »**

Kayhlan secoua la tête incrédule.

 **« Ne faites pas ça, Florianne, vous pouvez encore renoncer à cette folie. Corypheus ne cherche que le chaos et à régner en maître. Il vous trahira et vous mourrez. »**

 **« Ma chère Inquisitrice, il me suffit juste de vous empêcher de rejoindre la salle de bal pour trucider ma chère Cousine. »** elle s'adressa à ses quelques soldats. **« Tuez-là et rapportez moi sa main, ce sera un beau présent pour Corypheus. »**

 **« Florianne ! »** hurla Kayhlan tenta de l'arrêter mais Cassandra la retint en arrière, la protégeant des flèches grâce à son bouclier.

Vivienne et Dorian ne perdirent pas une seconde et attaquèrent les archers, faisant régner le chaos, tandis que Cassandra se ruaient sur les soldats. Kayhlan saisit ses couteaux et assista la Chercheuse. Ils parvinrent à venir à bout de leurs assaillants mais non sans peine.

 **« Tout le monde va bien ? »** demanda-t-elle, en contemplant ses partenaires.

Cassandra libéra le capitaine de Gaspard, qui leur donna d'autres informations bien croustillantes au sujet de Gaspard. Celui-ci avait bel et bien prévu d'attaquer le palais. Kayhlan passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupira. Cette soirée allait l'achever. Une fois, le capitaine convaincu de dénoncer son employeur à l'Impératrice, l'Inquisitrice fonça vers la salle de bal bien décidée à arrêter Florianne.

De retour dans la salle de bal, Kayhlan évita de se faire trop remarquer. Elle esquivait les nobles à la recherche de ses conseillers. C'était le moment où jamais d'empêcher cette folie.

 **« Loué sois le créateur, vous voilà.** » la harponna le commandant. **« Le discours de l'Impératrice va bientôt débuter. »**

 **« Déployez les soldats, tenez-vous prêt. »** ordonna-t-elle avant de rejoindre Briala, Gaspard et Florianne qui s'étaient rassemblés sur l'esplanade.

Elle s'avança d'un pas vif, la tête bien haute confrontant du regard Florianne qui fronçait les sourcils. La duchesse était mécontente et ne le cachait pas. Elle la foudroya du regard. Kayhlan sourit.

 **« Veuillez m'excuser mais la duchesse Florianne et moi, devons un dernier numéro à la cour. »**

 **« Inquisitrice ? »**

 **« N'oubliez pas de sourire, ma dame, tout le monde nous regarde. »** poursuivit Kayhlan en s'avançant vers Florianne. **« Lorsque vos archers m'ont manqué dans le jardin, j'ai eu peur que vous me refusiez cette dernière danse. Après tout, vous m'avez bien dit qu'il vous suffisait de m'éloigner de la salle de bal assez longtemps pour frapper.»**

Les murmures scandalisés ne manquèrent pas d'éclater suite à ses révélations, mais Kayhlan ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

 **« Il est facile d'entre dans vos défaveurs, après tout vous avez même fait accuser votre frère du meurtre d'un émissaire du conseil. Ambitieux, tous vos ennemis réunis au même endroit. »**

 **« Vous n'imaginez pas que l'on puisse croire à vos histoires ?** » le coupa Florianne qui n'en menait pas large.

 **« Ce sera au juge d'en décider, ma chère cousine. »** intervint l'Impératrice, la mâchoire serrée.

Florianna chercha appui auprès de son frère qui lui tourna le dos et recula. Se sentant perdue et piégée, Florianne cessa toute recherche de soutien.

 **« Très bien, Inquisitrice. Vous n'êtes qu'un contretemps. Maintenant ! »** hurla-t-elle.

Ses soldats déguisés parmi les invités dégainèrent leurs armes et d'autres se mêlèrent au combat. Les soldats de l'Inquisition les affrontèrent immédiatement. La duchesse profita du désarroi général pour fuir vers le balcon, Kayhlan sur ses talons.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans le jardin près de l'entrée du palais. Kayhlan lui faisait face, ses dagues au poing.

 **« Vous ne m'échapperez pas cette fois-ci, Florianne. »**

 **« La confrontation semble inévitable, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Je suis prête pour une nouvelle danse, ma dame. »**

 **« Je vais vous tuer et ramener votre tête à mon maître.** » décréta la duchesse avant d'attaquer de front.

Kayhlan esquiva à la dernière minute avant de contrer avec ses propres armes les attaques vives de la duchesse. Elle la repoussa vers la fontaine avant de rouler de côté pour éviter une lame en traitre. Les agents de Florianne les avaient rejointes.

Trevelyan recula sur ses gardes, ses yeux passant d'un ennemi à un autre.

 **« Vous allez mourir, Inquisitrice. »** ricana la grande duchesse en faisant un pas en avant.

 **« Je ne crois pas, non. »** intervint une voix au fort accent Nevarran avant qu'un pic de glace n'effleure sa chevelure.

Cassandra, Vivienne, Dorian et Léliana se joignirent à la petite fête improvisée. Kayhlan reprit du poil de la bête avant de lancer la contre-attaque aux côtés de ses alliés. Il fallait bien avouer que les agents de dame de Chalon savaient se battre tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Les deux camps peinaient à gagner du terrain.

La voleuse évoluait avec aisance au milieu de ses assaillants, assommant, tranchant, parfois tuant ses ennemis. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix mais bien souvent elle regrettait d'avoir à donner la mort même si ses ennemis n'avaient pas une once de regret à essayer d'attenter à sa vie et à celle du peuple de Thedas.

Florianne apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision. La duchesse semblait l'attendre et l'observait approcher avec délectation.

Trevelyan se sentait faiblir, ses attaques perdaient en puissance et Florianne le sentait bien. Elle souriait déjà d'un air victorieux. La jeune femme vit rouge et fonça tête baissé sur elle, la renversant. Les deux femmes atterrirent au sol. Le monde autour d'elles n'avait plus d'importance, seul leur duel comptait.

Kayhlan la frappa violemment à la tempe et profita du choc pour glisser sa dague sous sa gorge.

 **« C'est fini, Florianne. Abandonnez. »** Souffla-t-elle, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

 **« Ce n'est jamais fini, Inquisitrice. »** déclara celle-ci, elle renversa habilement la jeune femme qui se débattit contre sa forte poigne.

Elles roulèrent au sol. Kayhlan ne perdit pas un instant pour repartir à l'attaque. Leurs lames se croisèrent encore et encore, les deux voleuses cherchant la faille dans la garde de l'autre. L'Inquisitrice gagnait du terrain lorsqu'on la percuta violemment sous le hurlement de la Chercheuse qui voulait la mettre en garde. La jeune femme fut projetée au sol.

Sonnée, elle se redressa difficilement pour apercevoir Léliana à l'endroit où elle se trouvait à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Elle cligna des yeux hébétée et pas certaine de comprendre la situation. Le maitre espion l'avait éloigné du danger que représentait un agent armé d'un arc qui gisait au pied de la barde.

Florianne en profita pour reculer alors que Dorian avait rejoint Kayhlan pour la remettre sur pied. Léliana avait cependant un autre plan en tête, elle se rua sur la sœur de Gaspard. L'Inquisitrice se perdit dans le ballet que leur offrait les deux voleuses, gracieux et mortel.

Kayhlan avait rarement vu la barde sans son arc mais il fallait bien avouer que muni de dagues la rouquine fournissait un spectacle impressionnant. Elle était subjuguée jusqu'au moment où le duel prit fin - Florianne à la merci de Léliana, les combats prirent fin, la lame de la barde sous la gorge de la duchesse. Les quelques agents encore valides abandonnèrent le combat et se rendirent.

Les soldats de l'Inquisition emmenèrent Florianne et ses agents. Kayhlan et les autres purent enfin souffler un peu. La barde accompagnée de la Chercheuse rejoignirent l'Inquisitrice, toutes les deux inspectant la jeune femme. Celle-ci leur offrit un léger sourire, elle était honteuse de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

 **« Je vais bien. »** leur assura-t-elle.

 **« Kayhlan, vous saignez. »** déclara calmement Léliana contemplant la tunique qui se teintait de rouge de sa cadette au niveau de son abdomen.

 **« Oh ça, ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure. »**

Cassandra pas de cet avis s'approcha pour observer la plaie mais Vivienne lui coupa la priorité. Kayhlan poussa un profond soupir avant de grimacer sous le toucher de l'enchanteresse.

 **« Ce n'est pas une coupe profonde. »**

Kayhlan les regarda avec un air de je vous l'avais bien dit.

 **« Bien, maintenant on va enfin pouvoir profiter de la fête. »** lança le Tevinter, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère. Sauf que Celene, Gaspard et Briala s'approchaient à vive allure de l'Inquisitrice.

 **« Hmm, peut-être plus tard. »**

Kayhlan se dépêtra de ses protectrices et s'avança vers les nobles et l'elfe. Maintenant que Florianne était hors-jeu et l'Impératrice bien vivante, il était temps de mettre un terme à ces négociations de paix.

 **« Votre majesté, je crois que nous devrions parler en privé. »**

 **« Suivez-moi. »** obtempéra l'Impératrice invitant l'Inquisitrice, Briala et Gaspard à la suivre.

Léliana les suivit du regard, troublée par son intérêt pour sa cadette qui n'avait de cesse d'augmenter à force de la côtoyer. La barde avait rarement eu aussi peur en voyant cet archer à deux doigts d'éliminer Kayhlan. Elle se força à détourner les yeux de la jeune femme pour se concentrer sur les agents de l'Inquisition et de leurs prisonniers.

A peine Kayhlan et les nobles avaient-ils atteint un balcon privé près de la salle de bal que Briala attaqua Gaspard l'accusant de la tentative de meurtre de Celene. Celui-ci avait l'air chamboulé d'être trahi par sa propre sœur. L'Inquisitrice les observait se renvoyer la balle en silence et surtout écoutait, faisant des liens avec les indices qu'elle avait pu récolter à leur insu. Plusieurs fois elle croisa le regard de Celene qui avait l'air de compter sur l'Inquisitrice pour résoudre ce nœud politique.

Puis, elle en eut assez.

 **« Il suffit. »** annonça-t-elle calmement, attirant l'attention de Briala et des deux nobles. Kayhlan ne perdit pas une seconde pour exposer les pièges et autres fourberies qu'ils s'étaient tendus au fil de la soirée, les remettant à leur place une fois pour toute. Elle se félicita d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle parvint à la fin de son monologue, plutôt épuisée par les intrigues de la soirée.

Celene prit le relais et fit emprisonner Gaspard. L'Inquisitrice n'interféra pas ne faisant pas confiance à cet homme qui plaisait à dire que le jeu ne l'intéressait pas alors qu'il y jouait comme tous les autres nobles d'Orlais avec autant de ferveur.

Kayhlan eut un sourire en voyant le regard que se lancèrent Celene et Briala. Il était plus qu'évident que ces deux-là s'aimaient encore et qu'avec les elfes à leur côté, ils ne seraient que plus forts. La jeune femme espérait que ce choix serait le bon. Elle accompagna l'Impératrice à sa demande lors de son discours.

Il s'ensuivit de grandes acclamations et tous purent se détendre et faire la fête. L'Inquisitrice eut du mal à échapper aux nombreux nobles qui voulaient échanger avec la fameuse messagère d'Andrasté ou d'autres qui avaient tendance à l'approcher un peu trop franchement. Elle s'éclipsa sur le balcon et s'appuya sur la balustrade et ferma les yeux en cherchant à se détendre. Elle était épuisée et son corps lui faisait mal.

 **« Inquisitrice. »**

 **« Morrigan, par le créateur merci. »** souffla la voleuse en se retournant vers la nouvelle venue.

Devant l'air intrigué de la sorcière, Kayhlan se vit obliger d'expliquer son profond soulagement.

 **« Je craignais avoir été suivi par certaines personnes moins engageantes que vous. »**

 **« Et bien, je suis ravie que ma présence ne vous incommode pas, car vous risquez de me voir encore un bout de temps dans votre sillage. Celene m'a nommé agent de liaison. »** annonça la sorcière sans perdre de temps.

 **« Bienvenue dans notre grande et belle famille alors. »** Elle l'observa plus en détails avant d'acquiescer. **« Vos connaissance nous seront précieuses. J'espère que l'Impératrice ne vous a pas forcé la main. »**

 **« Corypheus représente une menace pour tout le monde, moi y compris. Je vous aiderai à le combattre. »**

 **« Je vous remercie, Morrigan. »**

 **« Oui et bien… je vais vous laisser. »**

Morrigan n'arrivait décidément pas à s'habituer à la personnalité de l'Inquisitrice qui pouvait passer de chien enragé à quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'un chiot adorable et protecteur. La sorcière tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Léliana qui les rejoignait.

La barde l'observait méfiante. Kayhlan fronça les sourcils ayant très clairement l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode.

 **« Léliana. »**

 **« Morrigan. »** répondit l'autre femme froidement.

Kayhlan passa la main sur sa nuque gênée par l'attitude des deux femmes. Morrigan les salua et s'en alla. Léliana secoua la tête et rejoint Kayhlan, son regard s'adoucit en contemplant les traits de sa cadette.

 **« Alors comme ça l'Inquisitrice fait faux bond à ses admirateurs. »**

Kayhlan grimaça.

 **« Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai bien cru devoir danser à nouveau. »**

Léliana lui sourit, amusé.

 **« J'aurai apprécié le spectacle. »** déclara-t-elle, se délectant de la gêne chez l'Inquisitrice.

 **« Je préfère éviter de tomber dans les bras d'autres assassins cette nuit. »**

Léliana se renfrogna immédiatement à l'idée de voir Kayhlan dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

 **« En effet, il est préférable d'en rester là. »**

La voleuse éclata de rire. Evidemment Kayhlan ne prit pas la moue de Léliana pour de la jalousie mais plutôt par intérêt pour sa sécurité.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas à ce sujet. Je prévois plutôt une bonne nuit de sommeil et peut-être même une grasse matinée avant de rentrer à Fort Céleste. »**

 **« Je pense que nous pourrions vous accorder cette faveur, Inquisitrice. »** ajouta Léliana en se penchant vers sa cadette, leurs épaules se touchant.

Kayhlan savoura la présence de l'autre femme et la chaleur qui découlait de leur contact. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait froid. Elle sentit un frisson le long de son échine. La barde l'observa.

 **« Tu as froid ? »**

Kayhlan haussa les épaules, sans oser mentir, elle était bien trop lasse pour cela.

 **« Un peu. »**

Elle sursauta légèrement quand le maitre espion porta sa main à son front, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Tu es brulante, Kayhlan. »** s'inquiéta-t-elle, constant les yeux bleus brumeux de sa cadette habituellement clair et pétillant.

 **« Oh ? »**

L'Inquisitrice fit de même et tira la moue.

 **« Je dois couvrir une mauvaise grippe. »**

 **« Rentrons. Nous avons tous besoin de repos. »** Ordonna la rouquine, de plus en plus inquiète devant son manque de protestations.

L'Inquisitrice semblait vraiment malade. Léliana fut soulagée de la voir toujours parvenir à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elles parvinrent aux appartements qui leur étaient réservés lorsque Trevelyan trébucha et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol. Heureusement, la barde n'était pas bien loin et la rattrapa.

 **« Kayhlan ! »**

La jeune femme bredouillait quelques mots incompréhensible, complètement à l'ouest. Léliana écarquilla les yeux.

 **« Non, pas ça, créateur… »**

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Pourquoi l'Inquisitrice n'avait-elle rien dit ? Elle la prit dans ses bras quand Joséphine émergea de sa chambre. L'ambassadrice passait de Léliana à Kayhlan sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait et très inquiète de voir ses amies dans un tel état.

 **« Léliana ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? »**

 **« Allez chercher Morrigan ! »** ordonna la barde, l'air désespéré.

Les soldats de l'Inquisition ne perdirent pas une seconde pour obtempérer aux ordres et disparurent dans la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici (en retard comme d'habitude ^^) avec le chapitre 8. Et oui les cours ayant repris j'ai à nouveau galéré à trouver le temps pour terminer ce chapitre. Mais le voici finalement haha. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Donc j'essaie en principe d'en poster un par semaine et de ne pas vous faire attendre plus de deux semaines. Ce sera mon challenge.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires (la danse de la joie ça motive haha) et aussi de me suivre depuis les premiers chapitres !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

PS : je vais très certainement commencer une nouvelle fiction DAI avec une nouvelle inquisitrice. Je suis entrain de planifier tout ça dans ma petite tête. ^^ J'en profiterai surtout pour parler de tout ce qui se sera passé avant l'arrivée à Fort Céleste et d'un caractère différent de celui de Kayhlan. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus sauf que je ne vais pas abandonner Kayhlan tant que j'aurai de l'inspiration pour la suite de son histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Morrigan se tourna vers le maitre espion qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Trevelyan depuis son malaise. Elle regardait pensivement le visage de son ex camarade datant du cinquième enclin. Léliana avait changé ça elle ne pouvait pas le nier. La rouquine était passée en quelque sorte de lumière à ombre, de soleil à lune, difficile à croire lorsque l'on avait voyagé tant de temps avec elle.

La sorcière ne doutait pas de la raison de ce brusque changement. Léliana avait connu des horreurs et cela même avant l'enclin et puis il y avait Elissa Cousland - autrement dit, l'élément clé.

 **« Elle est hors de danger. »** Elle déposa une potion à côté du lit dans lequel se trouvait l'Inquisitrice toujours inconsciente mais dont le corps s'était apaisé.

Léliana leva les yeux vers la noiraude avant de hocher la tête. Le maitre espion paraissait tourmenté. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait les effets d'un poison, ni même qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un mourir ou failli dans le cas de Trevelyan. Malgré tout elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher de la brunette.

Elle s'en voulait. Sa négligence l'avait presque tué. Léliana ne cessait de se dire qu'elle aurait dû penser au poison. Florianne semblait bien trop fière d'elle à son goût pour qu'il n'y ait pas de piège. Mais elle n'avait rien vu de cela, trop concentrée sur l'intégrité physique de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas en maitre espionne qu'elle avait agi.

Morrigan soupira.

 **« Elle ira bien, Léliana. »** insista-t-elle. **« D'ici quelques heures son organisme aura complètement éliminé le poison. »**

Léliana se recomposa d'un masque impassible.

 **« Merci Morrigan. »**

Morrigan leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Oh je t'en prie Léliana, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête. »**

 **« Et que se passe-t-il dans ma tête ? »** demanda-t-elle froidement.

Elle n'appréciait pas que la sorcière se mêle de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Bien sûr elle n'était pas assez folle pour ne pas être reconnaissante envers elle d'avoir sauvé la vie de Kayhlan mais de là à refaire ami-ami avec elle, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle s'en méfiait et continuerait sur cette voie-là.

 **« Voyons, tout d'abord tu te sens impuissantes, tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir empêché ta protégée de manquer de se faire tuer bêtement et plus important tu as peur de ce que représente tes sentiments envers notre chère inquisitrice. »** Morrigan eut un léger sourire en voyant tiquer le maitre espion. Elle demanda d'un ton insolent. **« Dois-je continuer ? »**

Morrigan savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal chez la barde. Après avoir voyagé ensemble durant un certain temps avec Elissa, la Sorcière connaissait assez la barde pour se permettre de la brusquer. Evidemment, la noiraude avait remarqué à quel point Léliana la jeune femme pleine de vie qui chantait, voulait faire du shopping, pleine de douceur avait drastiquement changé pour devenir cette femme froide, sérieuse et prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, exactement comme Marjolaine aurait souhaité qu'elle devienne.

Léliana se leva d'un bond faisant un pas vers Morrigan, l'air menaçant. Les lèvres de Morrigan s'étirèrnt pour former un sourire victorieux. Elle avait fait mouche et Léliana était tombée pile dans le piège.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus mal, mon cher Rossignol ? D'être incapable de sauver la femme que tu aimes une nouvelle fois ? Ou que ce soit moi qui l'aie sauvé d'une mort certaine ?»**

 **« Je te préviens… »** grogna le maitre espion en saisissant la sorcière par le cou.

 **« Quoi ? Tu comptes me tuer ? Pour dire la vérité. Voyons, Léliana, on sait toute les deux que tu ne le feras pas. »** La sorcière chassa d'une tape doucement mais fermement la main de la rouquine qui lâcha prise en la regardant furieuse.

Morrigan s'adoucit quelque peu.

 **« La vérité, c'est que tu mélanges passé et présent. Et puis, est-ce ma faute si tu as une attirance particulière pour les héroïnes au destin imprévisible ? »**

La rouquine contempla son ancien compagnon avec un mélange de désespoir et une teinte de colère. Elle détestait qu'on lui fasse la morale d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de la femme la plus égoïste de tout Thedas. Ce qui lui faisait d'autant plus mal c'est que la sorcière avait raison sur tous les points.

Elle n'avait de cesse de comparer l'Inquisitrice et le garde des ombres. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas, quand l'une était sûre d'elle, l'autre craignait de détruire le monde, si l'une pensait que ce destin était un honneur, l'autre voyait cela comme un fardeau dont elle n'avait pas voulu. Mais dans l'ensemble toutes les deux se battaient avec acharnement pour faire ce qui est juste et puis toutes deux étaient parvenues à rallumer la flamme dans son cœur.

Alors que Morrigan appréciait de voir les méninges de la rouquine s'activer dans tous les sens, on frappa à la porte.

 **« Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? »** s'enquit Joséphine en entrant, suspicieuse.

Ses yeux passèrent de Morrigan à Léliana qui recula d'un pas. Elle n'allait pas tuer la sorcière, enfin peut-être aurait-elle pu être tentée mais pas devant Joséphine et puis ils avaient effectivement une dette envers elle pour Trevelyan. La sorcière hocha la tête en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

 **« Tout va bien, j'allais m'en aller. Je rappelais juste à une vieille amie qu'il n'y a rien de bon à ressasser le passé et qu'on ne peut le changer. »**

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, l'air ravi de son petit coup magistral.

 **« N'oubliez pas de faire boire la potion à l'Inquisitrice lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Bonne soirée. »**

L'ambassadrice salua l'enchanteresse de Celene avant de se tourner vers Léliana. La rouquine n'avait toujours pas bougé. Joséphine regarda son amie avec sollicitude. Elle déposa sur la table de chevet le plateau nourriture qu'elle avait emporté pour les deux femmes présentes.

Son regard se posa sur Trevelyan allongée sur le grand lit. Elle fut reconnaissante de voir à quel point elle semblait déjà plus paisible, même si sa peau restait d'une pâleur cadavérique et son front moite au toucher. La fièvre n'avait pas encore baissé. Ses doigts effleurèrent avec douceur la joue pâle de la jeune femme.

Léliana s'était détourné et regardait par la fenêtre le regard perdu dans le vague. Joséphine abandonna Trevelyan pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste apaisant. Elle connaissait Léliana par cœur depuis le temps.

La rouquine n'avait jamais été une femme banale. Au contraire, à elle seule, elle constituait un mystère pour toutes personnes cherchant à saisir qui se cachait vraiment sous ce beau visage.

 **« Veux-tu me dire pour quelle raison j'ai interrompu l'exécution de Morrigan ? »**

Léliana secoua la tête avant de tourner son regard bleuté vers son amie. Celui-ci masquait une lourde tristesse.

 **« Tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« J'ai mes doutes. Veux-tu en parler ? »** s'adoucit-elle.

 **« Ce n'est rien. Elle a joué avec mes nerfs et j'ai craqué. »**

 **« J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est qu'une surface minime de ce qui s'est réellement passé. »** commenta l'ambassadrice sans forcer Léliana.

 **« Peu importe ce que la sorcière a dit. La vérité c'est que nous avons failli perdre Trevelyan. C'est inacceptable. »**

 **« Et tu t'en veux pour cela. »**

Léliana fit volte-face comme soudainement électrifiée.

« Je suis le maitre espion de l'Inquisition, évidemment que je m'en veux. C'était bien trop risqué. Je suis une barde j'aurai du savoir que ses lames étaient empoisonnés. »

 **« Dans un cas différent oui tu l'aurais su. »**

 **« Que veux-tu dire ? »**

Les deux femmes se toisèrent l'une avec méfiance et l'autre hésitait à poursuivre sa tirade.

 **« Si cela avait été Cassandra, moi, Varric ou n'importe lequel de nos compagnons, tu l'aurais su. »**

Léliana fronça les sourcils. Elle ne saisissait pas vers quoi Joséphine voulait l'emmener.

 **« Oh voyons Léliana ! Morrigan a raison. Tu t'inquiétais de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Kayhlan comme si c'était Elissa. Tu n'as pas pu sauver la garde alors tu as paniqué avec Trevelyan. »**

 **« Je ne mélange pas Kayhlan et Elissa. »**

 **« Bien sûr que si. Tu les distingues certainement je n'en doute pas. Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de craindre pour la vie de l'Inquisitrice. Et nous savons très bien pourquoi. »**

Léliana sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Joséphine avait raison comme toujours. Si elle ne s'était pas inquiétée pour la santé de Trevelyan, elle se serait posée des questions sur sa blessure, aurait eu des doutes mais non, elle avait aveuglée par Trevelyan et ses sentiments pour elle.

Joséphine attira Léliana contre elle pour la réconforter.

 **« Tu n'es pas invincible. Tu ne peux pas espérer agir professionnellement quand tes sentiments ne le sont pas. Personne ne te porte le blâme. C'est Florianne qui a tenté d'assassiner Trevelyan et elle a échoué. C'est fini. »**

 **« Ce n'est jamais fini, Josie. »** murmura la barde en s'écartant de son amie pour revenir auprès de Kayhlan.

Joséphine la suivit plus doucement, hésitante.

 **« Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu Léliana. Laisse-moi prendre ta place pendant une heure ou deux. »**

Léliana ne répondit pas s'étant déjà replacée au chevet de l'inquisitrice. Son amie soupira imperceptiblement puis décida de laisser les deux femmes seules mais pas sans une dernière indication.

 **« Essaie au moins de manger un peu et de te reposer. »**

Kayhlan cligna des yeux. Elle se sentait anormalement faible comme lorsque petite elle avait été malade. Automatiquement elle serra les doigts de sa main droite qui se trouvait être enfermé dans quelque chose de chaud – une autre main. En tournant la tête vers la propriétaire de la main, un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Une Léliana assoupie renversée en arrière dans son siège qui tenait sa main comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile qu'il soit. Kayhlan caressa doucement du pouce sa paume en créant des cercles.

L'inquisitrice sentait son corps entier se réchauffer rien qu'en sachant que le maitre espion ne l'avait visiblement pas quitté. La jeune femme profita du calme qui l'habitait pour se remémorer les événements de la veille. Elle fronça les sourcils.

C'était un peu flou enfin elle savait qu'elle était blessée mais pourquoi s'était-elle sentie si mal tout à coup ? Elle se redressa difficilement dans son lit cherchant à atteindre son estomac pour vérifier sa plaie.

 **« Kayhlan ? »**

 **« Léliana. Désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »**

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui leva ses yeux bleus vers la voix douce un peu incertaine qui s'était élevée.

 **« Tu espérais voir quelqu'un d'autre ? »** ajouta-t-elle, avec son humour habituel.

Le maitre espion n'avait pas l'air encore à même de faire de l'humour. Son regard bleuté scrutait avec attention sa cadette. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'affirmer être inquiète, Kayhlan le sentait à des kilomètres.

 **« Je vais bien. Enfin, est-ce que je vais bien ? »**

Au final, c'est vrai que Trevelyan réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison de sa présence dans ce lit avec toutes ces courbatures et cette impression de n'avoir plus mangé depuis des jours.

Léliana esquissa enfin un sourire légèrement moqueur. Kayhlan se fit donc l'idée d'être une nouille en puissance pour la énième fois auprès d'elle. Le maitre espion se pencha vers Trevelyan, soulevant sa chemise sans gêne mais habilement.

L'inquisitrice eut la vague impression de cesser de respirer. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine à tel point qu'elle était certaine que Léliana devait l'entendre. Si c'était le cas, en tout cas, celle-ci n'en fit pas part et continua son exploration avec minutie.

Ses doigts pales et fins glissaient sur sa peau, inspectant les bords de sa blessure en tâtonnant faisant grimacer légèrement Trevelyan. Puis après quelques minutes, Léliana cessa son inspection tout en gardant sa main sur le ventre de Trevelyan.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, les joues de Trevelyan étaient rouge vifs. Elle déglutit rapidement alors que le maitre espion s'accrochait à ses yeux bleus pales. Puis, son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

 **« Tu vas bien. »** confirma-t-elle.

Trevelyan s'était rarement senti aussi embarrassée de sa vie. Elle essayait de retrouver une certaine contenance mais sous le regard du maitre espion, elle en était bien incapable. Léliana finit par sourire, ses yeux pétillants de malice et retira sa main, rabaissa sa chemise.

 **« Tout va bien. »** rajouta-t-elle, en reprenant la main de Trevelyan.

Les mots manquaient à la barde et ce n'était pas coutume. Elle ressentait un immense soulagement mais pas que, elle ne pouvait plus nier éprouver des sentiments forts pour cette jeune femme. Elle avait failli la perdre et n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

Trevelyan se racla la gorge.

 **« Hum tant mieux dans ce cas. »** Elle cherchait ses mots, incapable de se détourner du regard de Léliana. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce la mettait mal à l'aise au plus haut point.

 **« Mais hum qu'est-ce que… qui s'est passé ? »**

Léliana se rembrunit immédiatement. Son visage perdant de sa couleur. Kayhlan se maudit d'avoir brisé cet instant qu'il y avait entre elles. Elle venait de tout faire foirer en une question qu'elle pensait innocente au premier abord seulement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourquoi diable ne l'avait-elle pas embrassé ou dit quelque chose de plus intelligent. Elle grogna légèrement.

La barde fronça les sourcils passant de l'irritation à l'inquiétude.

 **« Tu as mal ? »**

 **« Oh non… tout va bien. Je … euh réfléchissais. »**

Léliana leva un sourcil avant de se pencher vers elle et l'attirer dans ses bras. Kayhlan écarquilla les yeux, étonnée et perdue. Oui, perdue c'était le terme. Néanmoins, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Léliana.

Ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle, sa tête enfouit dans son cou respirant son parfum apaisant. Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit la barde trembler.

 **« Léliana ? »**

Elle essaya de se retirer de l'étreinte mais la barde la tenait trop fermement pour cela. La rouquine se trouvait à moitié dans le lit de l'inquisitrice. Celle-ci sentit quelque chose d'humide contre son cou et comprit que son aînée pleurait. Son cœur se serra.

Plus qu'autre chose elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de réconforter la femme pour qui elle éprouvait de si forts sentiments qui la chamboulaient complètement. Celle qui en une phrase parvenait à la faire rougir. Celle en qui elle croyait plus que tout.

 **« Je vais bien, Léliana. »** chuchota-t-elle doucement, **« tout va bien. »**

Elle dessinait des cercles dans le dos de la barde cherchant à l'apaiser. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour cela, alors elle agissait instinctivement.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes à tel point que l'inquisitrice commençait à sentir sa blessure la tirailler mais elle ne disait rien. La douleur n'avait rien à voir avec celle que les deux femmes éprouvaient, de cette peur que Léliana avait eu.

Léliana finit par se reculer. Kayhlan ne la laissa pas partir, la forçant à s'asseoir près d'elle. La brune saisit sa main dans la sienne en silence.

 **« Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »**

Léliana était gênée d'avoir craqué aussi facilement devant Kayhlan qui plus est. Celle-ci lui sourit avec tendresse.

 **« Il n'y a aucune raison que tu le sois. »**

Un silence gêné s'installa entre elles. Les deux femmes ne se quittaient pas des yeux, hésitantes. Et puis, les deux au même instant s'avancèrent vers l'autre. Elles rirent d'elles-mêmes.

Léliana saisit avec douceur le visage de sa cadette alors que Kayhlan s'avançait. Leurs lèvres s'unirent après si longtemps. La barde approfondit le baiser, quémandant le droit d'entrée à sa bouche. Droit que l'inquisitrice lui donna avec plaisir. La brune passa son bras derrière le dos de la barde la gardant ainsi tout près d'elle.

Quand elles se séparèrent, ni l'une, ni l'autre ne voulait s'écarter alors elles restèrent front contre front le souffle court mais leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

 **« Nous devrions vraiment le faire plus souvent. »** déclara la cadette avec un léger rire.

Léliana opina évidemment puis réalisa quelque chose.

 **« Tu t'en souviens ?! »** demanda-t-elle indignée.

Kayhlan eut un petit rire.

 **« Oui, je m'en souviens. »**

 **« Et tu n'as rien dit ! »**

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, un petit sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

 **« Je ne savais pas comment amener le sujet… »**

Léliana leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Je te déteste, Trevelyan. »** lâcha-t-elle, clairement frustrée.

Kayhlan continua de sourire, ravie d'être la cause du trouble de Léliana et l'attira à elle. L'inquisitrice démontrait soudainement beaucoup de force pour quelqu'un qui avait failli perdre la vie quelques heures auparavant ou bien était-ce la résistance de la barde qui s'était émoussée sous les attentions de la brune.

 **« Pardonne-moi. »** murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

 **« Hum, hum… »**

Léliana se laissa convaincre par l'argument plus que valable de l'inquisitrice et se perdit dans son étreinte, abandonnant ses peurs pour le plaisir de partagé l'instant présent avec Trevelyan.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 ! J'ai presque réussi à être dans les temps haha. Oui,il faut se lancer des fleurs de en temps ^^'. En théorie, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas avoir trop de retard j'ai quelques jours de congé qui arrivent et presque plus de travaux à rendre héhé.

Je vous remercie encore et toujours de suivre et de commenter cette histoire, ainsi que pour ceux qui ont déjà vu et commenté le premier chapitre de « It seems the story never ends » j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira aussi et vous apportera d'autres choses que celle-ci.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'ordinaire mais il s'agit surtout de la conclusion avant le retour à Fort Céleste. Du coup, le prochain sera à nouveau plus long. Je précise aussi que celui-ci est légèrement... "mignon" hahah j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Portez-vous bien et,

Bonne lecture ! )

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Léliana regardait l'Inquisitrice dormir avec un sourire tendre. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses émotions encore à fleur de peau elle n'avait pas l'intention de se cacher surement pas lorsque Kayhlan avait tant besoin d'elle. Après lui avoir fait boire la potion, non pas sans effort car Kayhlan ne souhaitait ou craignait de se rendormir comme une masse ...ce qui fut le cas.

Le sourire de la maitre espionne s'accentua en repensant à l'Inquisitrice luttant pour garder ses yeux ouverts avant de capituler. La rouquine mentirait si elle disait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, mise à part la paix peut—être mais ça, elle avait fini par en abandonner l'idée. Non avoir Kayhlan, profondément endormie contre elle, se hissait dans la liste des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Cette jeune femme têtue avait su avec habileté raviver la flamme de son cœur et ce, pour le meilleur et le pire. En ce moment, dame Rossignol tentait de ne pas penser au pire surtout pas après avoir manqué de perdre le meilleur espoir de tout l'humanité ainsi que celui de son cœur.

Kayhlan commença soudainement à s'agiter dans son sommeil piquant la curiosité chez la rouquine. Celle-ci connaissait ce genre de désagréments durant un sommeil qui aurait dû être réparateur. Elissa Cousland en avait souffert longtemps aussi. Son cœur se serra en voyant les similitudes entre les deux femmes. Elle espérait si avidement que le destin de Trevelyan soit différent de celui de la garde des ombres – il le fallait.

Léliana ramena avec délicatesse la femme agitée plus près d'elle, caressant avec passion ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller mais savait que si le cauchemar se prolongeait elle n'aurait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas sciemment laisser la brune souffrir.

Son tourment fut de courte durée car les yeux bleus foncés de l'inquisitrice s'ouvrirent et elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à vive allure, le souffle court comme si elle avait couru sur des kilomètres. Kayhlan se leva sur un coude l'air perdu avant de trouver le regard soucieux du maitre espion. Elle gémit un peu piteusement avant de se laisser retomber la tête enfouie dans les draps.

La rouquine lui laissa du temps sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de brusquer quelqu'un dans ces moments-là. A la place, elle poursuivit ses caresses sur le dos de l'inquisitrice le temps que celle-ci s'apaise.

 **« Bonjour »** commença la voix étouffée de Kayhlan, toujours sous les couvertures, gênée.

 **« Hey »** lui répondit-elle, en gardant un ton empreint de ses sentiments forts à l'égard de la brune.

La voleuse usa de toute sa volonté et son courage pour sortir sa tête aux cheveux ébouriffés des couvertures et se confronter au regard de la maitre espionne. Néanmoins, elle renonça au baiser en voyant la mine sérieuse de la rouquine.

 **« Depuis combien de temps souffres-tu de cauchemars ? »** s'enquit Léliana.

Kayhlan souleva sa tête. Elle aurait presque pu deviner à l'avance sa question, en d'autres termes elle venait d'être démasquée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu dormir pour une fois sans faire ces rêves atrocement réels dans lesquels elle voyait ses amis mourir un par un, alors qu'elle restait impuissante. Parfois il s'agissait de la marque qui l'éveillait en sursaut à cause d'une douleur cuisante et lancinante dans tout son bras gauche.

La messagère d'Andrasté gardait justement précautionneusement sa main gauche sous le coussin, elle ne doutait pas de la capacité de Léliana à déceler ses failles. Elle préférait éviter d'inquiéter plus que cela Léliana au sujet de sa marque étrange.

 **« Ce n'est pas exactement comme cela que j'imaginais notre premier réveil côte à côte. »** grommela-t-elle, cherchant à rassembler son courage.

La maître espionne ne s'adoucit pas pour autant et la fixa d'un grand sérieux jusqu'à que Kayhlan capitule et se lance.

 **« Très bien. Disons que ça s'est aggravé depuis Darse. »**

 **« Depuis combien de temps ? »** insista la rouquine.

La voleuse se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la voit comme une pauvre petite chose fragile et en même temps mentir au maître espion ne semblait pas être une bonne idée pour plusieurs raisons mais principalement pour deux : elle ne la croirait pas et vis-à-vis de leur relation le prendrait sûrement très mal.

Comprenant l'hésitation de sa cadette, Léliana saisit sa main pour l'inciter à s'ouvrir à elle quand elle en aurait trouvé le courage.

 **« Eh bien, ça a commencé depuis que je me suis réveillée après le conclave et plus le temps passe, plus ils sont fréquents et pour le moins… terrifiants. »**

Kayhlan serra doucement la main de la maître espionne. Léliana garda le silence pour ne pas la couper.

 **« Je vois l'ampleur de mes décisions, ce qui pourrait se passer dans un futur proche. Mes erreurs notamment et l'influence qu'elles pourraient avoir sur le monde et ses habitants. Parfois, il s'agit uniquement de la vue de Corypheus renversant l'inquisition, lui victorieux et les miens gisant au sol sans vie…»**

Kayhlan secoua la tête, cherchant à chasser ses idées noires. Elle esquissa un léger sourire mais ses yeux ne reflétaient que l'épuisement de la jeune femme. Léliana sentit une bouffée de fierté et d'affection en entendant la façon qu'avait l'Inquisitrice d'insister sur les siens.

 **« Kayhlan, tu n'es pas seule. »**

 **« Je le sais. »**

Elle amena sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Léliana attira sans attendre l'Inquisitrice à elle. Les deux femmes se perdirent enfin dans un baiser tant attendu.

 **« C'est une façon habile de changer de sujet mais je ne suis pas dupe, Inquisitrice. »** chuchota doucement la maitre espionne.

 **« Oh, je n'espérais pas duper ma maître espionne simplement... récolter ma récompense pour la nuit dernière. »**

Léliana se détacha de sa cadette frappant doucement sa cuisse.

 **« Tu es incorrigible. »**

Kayhlan rassérénée par la nouveauté de sa relation avec la barde se sentait mieux, assez pour rire, assez pour sourire, assez pour oublier la douleur dans sa main gauche qui lui rappelait sans cesse le poids de son destin. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rouquine et ferma les yeux pour savourer la tranquillité de ce réveil en présence de l'être aimé.

 **« Les Trevelyan sont-ils tous comme toi ? »** s'enquit la rouquine, pelotonnée dans le grand lit auprès de Kayhlan.

Kayhlan rit doucement.

 **« Tout dépend de ce tu entends exactement par-là ? Si tu fais allusion à ma grande beauté ainsi qu'à mon sens développé et rare de l'humour, non certainement pas. »**

 **« Hmm, ah oui ? Alors à quoi ressemble un Trevelyan ? »** sourit Léliana, se prêtant au jeu.

 **« Un Trevelyan est avant-tout un être dévoué à la chantrie, qui chercher à masque les moindres défauts de ses membres. Même s'il est vrai que tous ne sont pas déplaisants à regarder. La majorité de mes cousins sont des templiers ou des sœurs de la Chantrie. »** Kayhlan lui sourit. **« D'après mes tantes heureusement que je ressemble un tant soit peu à mon père. Ma belle-mère désapprouve légèrement ces propos. »**

 **« Que tenez-vous de votre père ? »** s'enquit la maitre espionne.

 **« D'après mes tantes, j'aurai hérité de son courage et de son habileté à mettre les pieds dans le plat en plus de ses cheveux bruns épais qualifié d'incoiffable. »** Elle ricana en poursuivant. **« Ma belle-mère a tendance à dire que la seule chose que je tiens de mon père c'est le côté têtu. Tout le reste comme mes yeux me viendraient de ma mère. »**

Dame Rossignol hésita puis finalement laissa la curiosité prendre le dessus.

 **« Sais-tu qui est ta mère ? »**

 **« Je l'ignore. Je ne l'ai jamais connue. »**

 **« Je suis désolée. »** déclara la rouquine avec sincérité.

 **« Ça doit être le secret le mieux garder dans ma famille. On ne parle pas de la mère de Kayhlan règle numéro 1 si on veut que le repas se passe sans incident. Par incident j'entends un événement comme une bataille d'assiettes. »**

Léliana fronça les sourcils.

 **« Tu n'as jamais cherché à connaître son identité ? »**

 **« Si, durant mon adolescence j'étais obnubilée par cette idée. Je me sentais terriblement seule. »** elle haussa les épaules. **« Mon père m'a déconseillé de le faire. Il me faisait confiance et m'aimait alors je l'ai écouté et j'ai cessé mes recherches. »**

 **« Et à présent ? »**

Kayhlan hésita. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à sa mère ou à sa famille en générale. Les jumeaux lui manquaient mais l'Inquisition la tenait tellement occupé que le manque de sa famille passait bien vite au second plan.

 **« Je suppose qu'à présent l'Inquisitrice pourrait ordonner à mon père de révéler le nom de ma génitrice. Mais pourquoi voudrais-je connaitre l'identité d'une femme qui a préféré abandonner son enfant ? »**

L'inquisitrice haussa les épaules. Lélliana prit très sérieusement la question.

 **« Je suppose que ce n'est pas la meilleure des motivations mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas d'autres choix ? »**

Kayhlan eut un petit rire joyeux et se pencha pour poser sa main sur la cuisse de la maître espionne cherchant à garder le contact à tout prix. Ses yeux reflétaient à nouveau le bonheur que lui inspirait leurs moment ensemble. La rouquine lisait ce sentiment pétillant et renversant dans ses prunelles.

 **« Aelia pense exactement comme vous. »** déclara toujours amusée Kayhlan.

 **« Aelia est votre jeune sœur c'est exact ? »**

Kayhlan sourit.

 **« Vous avez bien fait votre travail, maître espionne. Oui, elle et Nathan sont jumeaux, ils me manquent ces deux fripouilles. Je ne me suis jamais entendu avec Garrett. Lui et sa mère pense que je pourrais le virer de l'ordre de succession. »** Elle ricana à nouveau n'ayant que de mauvais souvenirs en pensant à ces deux-là.

Souvent, elle s'était imaginée être l'héroïne d'une histoire telle que Varric pourrait l'écrire. C'était sa façon à elle de s'évader et s'imaginer être quelqu'un avec une certaine importance au même titre que son frère aîné et ses deux cadets.

C'était difficile pour elle enfant de comprendre pourquoi on lui réservait des traitements différents et surtout pourquoi son frère la détestait et sa mère aussi.

 **« A une époque je me serai dit que m'imaginer à la tête d'une famille était impossible et pourtant me voilà Inquisitrice. Garrett doit être vert. »**

Elle rit et Léliana mêla son rire au sien. Quand les deux femmes se calmèrent Léliana prit un air sérieux et scruta avec attention Kayhlan.

 **« Je pourrais…faire des recherches pour toi, si tu le désires. »**

L'Inquisitrice se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, délibérant dans sa tête les points positifs à cette idée et bien évidemment les négatifs. La maître espionne lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour délibérer. Elle pensait que ce serait une bonne idée mais savait aussi que le résultat pourrait s'avérer décevant pour la jeune femme.

 **« D'accord. Je te fais confiance. »** finit par lâcher Trevelyna.

 **« Je ferai mon possible. »** lui assura la rouquine en serrant ses doigts.

La brune semblait hésiter à ajouter quelque chose.

 **« Peut-être pourrions-nous passer plus de temps ensemble ? »**

Léliana fut interloquée puis sourit d'un air quelque peu roublard toujours prompte à taquiner la jeune femme.

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes entrain de faire ? »** s'enquit-elle, avec un sourire.

Kayhlan rougit légèrement.

 **« Oui, enfin je veux dire…. »**

 **« C'est une idée intéressante Inquisitrice, à étudier avec attention. Beaucoup d'attention. »** compléta Léliana, envie par les sentiments que seule la brune parvenait à réveiller en elle.

Léliana se pencha vers elle. Les deux femmes se sourirent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, la voleuse fit glisser ses doigts le long de la joue de la maître espionne quand…

 **« Oh pardonnez-moi. »** s'exclama Joséphine à la porte, les joues cramoisies.

Kayhlan lâcha immédiatement Léliana qui lança un regard mécontent à l'ambassadrice qui ne savait plus où se mettre mais elle avait déjà plus de contenance que l'Inquisitrice.

 **« Je pensais que vous dormiez encore votre Grâce, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller en frappant. »** s'excusa-t-elle.

 **« Eh bien, elle ne dormait pas. »** précisa la maître espionne les yeux pétillants.

 **« Hum… »** Kayhlan se frotta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise. **« Ce n'est pas grave, Joséphine. Que se passe-t-il ? »**

Au vu de l'air sérieux de l'Antivane il était temps de reprendre son rôle d'Inquisitrice.

 **« Sa majesté et la marquise souhaiteraient un entretien avec vous, ma dame. Si vous êtes en état évidemment. »**

Kayhlan hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire.

 **« Bien, le devoir m'appelle. »**

Elle se leva précautionneusement sous les yeux aguerris des deux femmes qui ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle. La brune dressa un sourcil.

 **« Je dois m'habiller. »**

Léliana soutint son regard pas du tout pressée de sortir de le la pièce.

 **« Serait-ce une façon polie de nous dire que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour cette… activité ? »** demanda-t-elle pas convaincue du tout.

 **« Oui ! »**

C'était à se demander si les joues de la pauvre Inquisitrice allaient reprendre leur teinte habituelle.

 **« Je demande à voir. »**

Léliana s'installa confortablement dans le lit de l'Inquisitrice, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, calme et patiente ou plutôt impatiente de la réaction de sa cadette. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Joséphine.

 **« Josie, qu'en penses-tu est-ce que l'Inquisitrice parviendra à vaincre la chemise de soie et ses boutons ? »**

Joséphine eut un petit sourire avant de secouer la tête devant le jeu auquel les deux femmes prenaient part.

 **« Je pense que je pourrais vous assister, ma dame. »** proposa gentiment l'Antivane qui avait pitié de sa cadette tourmentée par son amie.

 **« Ce n'est pas du jeu ça, Josie. »** contesta la rouquine, puis son regard perçant se posa sur Kayhlan. **« Je pourrais aussi le faire. »**

Kayhlan les regarda toutes les deux, rougissante comme jamais.

 **« Euh… je… »**

 **« Je vais l'aider. »** Elle se dirigea justement vers l'Inquisitrice puis jeta un regard qui se voulait autoritaire sur son amie. **« Léliana. Dehors. »**

Celle-ci rit et se leva souplement avant de couper rapidement la distance qui la séparaient de la brune, de se pencher, et de déposer un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

 **« On se verra plus tard, Inquisitrice. Prends bien soin d'elle, Josie. »**

Une fois partie, Kayhlan put enfin relâcher son souffle retenu depuis trop longtemps sous le regard compatissant de Joséphine. Elle croisa le regard de l'ambassadrice.

 **« Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez vous y faire. »**

 **« Je n'en suis pas sûre, Joséphine. »**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ! :)

J'espère que vous passez un bon lundi (que vous avez congé d'ailleurs). Il me semble ne pas être en retard ou quasiment pas je m'améliore non ? ^^

Voilà le chapitre 10 à nouveau de taille raisonnable vu que les derniers étaient légèrement plus courts. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Light, il y a une petite surprise que tu attends depuis un certain temps dans ce chapitre. :) Il y aura sans aucun doute un autre passage de ce genre plus développé dans les prochains chapitres (un petit truc mignon).

Merci pour tout les gars, c'est grâce à vous et vos petits mots gentils, que j'éprouve autant du plaisir à écrire la suite et à la partager avec vous. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que le dernier chapitre nommons-le le chapitre mignon vous ait plus, ce n'était pas simple à écrire mais il y en aura d'autres à l'avenir.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

Bonne semaine, portez-vous bien !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Après les événements du bal d'Hiver, l'Inquisition était rentrée à Fort Céleste avec une Inquisitrice parfaitement sur pied. Celle-ci avait passé les derniers jours enfermés avec Celene et Briala pour préparer cette nouvelle alliance entre Orlaïs et l'Inquisition. Les deux amantes n'avaient pas manqué de remercier subtilement la voleuse pour son intervention. Une fois les arrangements politiques établis ainsi que le soutien total à l'Inquisition, Trevelyan n'avait eu qu'une hâte retourner chez eux.

Elle se languissait particulièrement du maître espion qui était repartie en avance au château pour reprendre son travail. Kayhlan regrettait de ne pas avoir pu poursuivre la découverte de leur nouvelle relation ces derniers jours mais elle comprenait parfaitement que leurs obligations devaient passer avant une quelconque relation ou sentiments.

Cependant, elle espérait avoir un signe de sa part maintenant qu'elle était de retour. Elle était arrivée la veille au soir et pourtant aucun signe de la rouquine dans les parages. Trevelyan était déçue et quelque peu inquiète mais à peine était-elle rentrée que Joséphine requérait déjà son attention concernant les réactions des nobles après le bal.

La jeune femme rejoignit le conseil en compagnie de l'ambassadrice. Cullen et la maître espionne étaient déjà là, à les attendre. Le commandant semblait s'impatienter. A coup sûr, ces deux-là n'étaient pas d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Elle les salua cherchant le regard de la barde. Mais celle-ci restait de marbre presque… froide. Trevelyan fronça les sourcils.

 **« Nous commençons ? »** demanda Cullen, pas du tout au courant de ce qui se tramait pourtant sous ses yeux.

Kayhlan reporta son attention sur la grande carte devant elle avant d'acquiescer, chassant ses préoccupations du mieux possible.

 **« Orlaïs principalement l'Impératrice a déclaré son soutien le plus total à l'Inquisition, principalement à vous, ma dame. »** déclara Joséphine ses yeux rivés sur ses parchemins.

 **« C'est une bonne chose mais il faudra plus que cela pour arrêter Corypheus. »** commença le commandant déjà prêt à élaborer des stratégies.

 **« En effet et pour cela il nous faut découvrir où il va frapper ensuite.** » Trevelyan releva la tête plus sérieuse que jamais. **« Nous avons saboté ces plans par deux fois. Cette fois-ci il va redoubler d'efforts. »**

Elle se tourna vers Léliana presque avec espoir mais celle-ci restait hermétiquement fermée.

 **« Des nouvelles ? Des indices ? »**

 **« Non, ma dame. Mes agents creusent là où ils peuvent mais rien de très probant pour l'instant. »**

Kayhlan peinée et en colère par la distance instaurée par la maitre espionne agrippa fermement la table.

 **« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit bien avoir quelque chose… »** elle leva les yeux vers la rouquine. **« Cherchez encore ! »**

Joséphine fut surprise de voir pour la première fois l'Inquisitrice perdre son calme ou son faux calme habituel. Cullen fut lui aussi étonné par ce revirement de situation et semblait perdu. Seule Léliana gardait son calme habituel.

 **« Mes agents ne peuvent pas inventer des indices, Inquisitrice. »**

C'est à ce moment-là, ce même moment où Trevelyan allait rétorquer quelque chose sans doute de cinglant que Morrigan fit son entrée un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Veuillez excuser l'intrusion mais je peux sans doute vous venir en aide. »**

Alors que la maitre espionne se tendait comme une corde d'arc, Kayhlan elle se détendit imperceptiblement. Elle lui fit un signe de tête de poursuivre.

 **« Je crois savoir ce que l'Ancien a en tête. Inquisitrice, suivez-moi. »**

 **« Nous reprendrons ceci plus tard. »** déclara Kayhlan en suivant la sorcière.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quelques heures plus tard, les conseillers se retrouvaient à nouveau autour de la grande table de guerre bien plus avancés qu'auparavant. L'Inquisitrice venait de leur faire part des informations de Morrigan après avoir été faire un petit tour par l'Eluvian. Kayhlan avait été émerveillé et en même effrayée.

La perspective que ce malade en prenne le contrôle lui collait des frissons. Il fallait à tout prix l'arrêter avant qu'il ne parvienne à pénétrer physiquement dans l'Immatériel. Léliana semblait sceptique, peut-être était-ce simplement car il s'agissait de Morrigan. Ces deux-là ne cessaient de se disputer.

 **« L'Inquisitrice peut confirmer que ces artefacts fonctionnent toujours. »**

 **« Et s'il y parvient ? »** demanda Cullen, coupant court à la petite guerre de regards entre les deux femmes au grand bonheur de Joséphine et Kayhlan.

 **« Il deviendra aussi puissant qu'un dieu. »** énonça la sorcière, légèrement agacée. **« Ou alors il va dévaster notre monde en libérant des forces qu'il ne pourra contrôler. »**

Kayhlan secoua la tête, une lueur déterminé au fond de ses prunelles.

 **« Nous ne le laisserons pas faire. »** elle les regarda tour de rôle. **« Il nous faut trouver cet Eluvian avant lui. Sinon… tout est perdu. »**

 **« J'ai une petite idée d'où il peut se trouver. »**

 **« Je vous écoute Morrigan. »**

 **« J'ai besoin de temps pour confirmer mes sources. »**

Kayhlan hocha la tête.

 **« Très bien, Léliana, je veux que vous assistiez Morrigan, donnez-lui tous les agents qu'elle désire. Il nous faut ces informations au plus vite avant qu'il n'agisse. Joséphine rassemblez nos alliés dès que nous serons où se cache l'Eluvian, il nous faudra agir. »** elle jeta un dernier regard aux deux femmes qui semblaient prêtes à se sauter à la gorge. **« Collaborez et tenez-vous prêt. »**

 **« Bien Inquisitrice. »**

 **« Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. »**

Kayhlan s'apprêtait à tourner les talons à la suite de Cullen et Joséphine quand Léliana l'intercepta à la sortie. Elle la regarda étonnée et méfiante peut-être avec une pointe d'espoir que la situation entre elles se stabilisent.

 **« Inquisitrice, rejoignez-moi cet après-midi en dehors de Fort Céleste sur le terrain abandonné. Nous devons parler. »**

Kayhlan hocha la tête déçue et s'en alla. Léliana soupira. La tension entre elles était douloureuse à gérer mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle entendit quelqu'un applaudir dans son dos, elle se tourna furieuse d'avoir oublié la présence de Morrigan dans la pièce.

 **« Un problème, Sorcière ? »**

Morrigan secoua la tête, le même petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Tu es une imbécile, ma chère Léliana. »**

 **« De quel droit ?! »** Léliana se crispa.

 **« Oh allons, nous n'allons pas remettre la même scène qu'à Halamshiral. »**

 **« Dans ce cas, je te conseille de garder tes distances, Sorcière. »**

La rouquine, les poings serrés, tourna les talons préférant quitter la pièce que de mettre en pièce leur espoir de vaincre Corypheus. Au lieu de cela, elle allait se plonger dans son travail et ensuite se préparer à se rencontre avec l'Inquisitrice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kayhlan avait du mal à se concentrer notamment à cause de Léliana, ainsi que de leur petite guerre à elle et Morrigan. Elle savait que les deux femmes avaient voyagés ensemble avec l'héroïne de Ferelden mais elle n'avait jamais posé de questions là-dessus sentant que ce terrain était glissant.

Elle était la première arrivée au lieu de rendez-vous et avait troqué sa tenue d'Inquisitrice pour une tenue plus décontractée. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle, la silhouette furtive et meurtrière qui se dressa dans son dos. Au moment où elle se retournait c'était déjà trop tard.

Elle se retrouvait à terre, une lame plaquée sur la peau fine de son cou. Son cœur battait à vive allure alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Léliana. Celle-ci ne souriait pas comme le matin même lors du conseil de guerre. Elle appuya plus fermement sa lame sur son cou, l'empêchant ainsi de s'exprimer.

 **« Vous êtes une cible trop facile. Un assassin amateur aurait pu vous assassiner les yeux fermés. »**

Kayhlan fronça les sourcils, inquiète par la tournure des événements. Elle ne comprenait plus rien du comportement de la maitre espionne pourtant si tendre à Halamshiral. Elle se surprit avoir peur d'elle. D'ailleurs, la maitre espionne parvenait à le lire dans son regard sa peur, sa tristesse, le sentiment de trahison. Elle serra la mâchoire et libéra sa cadette.

 **« Léliana, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »** s'emporta la jeune femme.

 **« Désolée pour ça. »** l'air pas désolé du tout de la maitre espionne fit froid dans le dos de sa cadette. **« Après ce qu'il s'est passé à Halamshiral, il me semble important de faire le point sur votre technique de combat. »**

Trevelyan fronça les sourcils, les pièces se mettant doucement en place dans son esprit. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de méditer là-dessus.

 **« Vous devez capable de tenir tête à des ennemis plus puissant que de simples bandits. Je vais vous entrainer à partir d'aujourd'hui. »** elle regarda patiemment la jeune femme qui se remettait debout. **« Corypheus ne vous fera pas de cadeaux et moi non plus. »**

Kayhlan incrédule attrapa par réflexe les armes que lui lançaient Léliana.

 **« Très bien. »** finit-elle par dire. Ce n'était pas une phrase mais déjà mieux que le mutisme dans lequel elle s'était installée.

Les deux femmes se mirent en position de combat. Kayhlan cherchait à se concentrer au maximum mais elle peinait à s'atteler à cette tâche. Le comportement de la rouquine n'aidait en rien. Son regard froid posé sur elle. La jeune femme se crispa de colère.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Léliana faisait cela. Pourquoi elle passait de la femme attentionnée qui la serrait dans ses bras à celle statue de glace. Une chose était sûre elle n'appréciait certainement pas qu'on joue avec elle comme avec une poupée ou une marionnette.

Léliana eut un léger sourire en voyant le changement d'expression de la jeune femme qui voulait tout dire. Elle ne prenait pas plaisir à la voir dans cet état au contraire cela lui brisait le cœur mais il était hors de question de la laisser sans défense. Elle préférait se priver de tendres moments en sa présence plutôt que perdre définitivement l'Inquisitrice par égoïsme.

Kayhlan attaqua comme l'attendait la maitre espionne qui fit entrechoquer ses lames contre les siennes. Puis, les deux femmes se mirent à virevolter l'une autour de l'autre, leurs lames s'entrechoquant par intermittence. Personne n'aurait été en mesure de dire laquelle des deux avait l'avantage, la grâce de Léliana était compensée par la fougue de sa cadette qui exprimait toute sa frustration dans ses attaques.

Et pourtant, la rouquine se glissa dans son dos et habilement la frappa de son coude avant de faucher ses jambes. Elle appuya son genou sur son sternum en secouant la tête sans aucune trace d'humour.

 **« Concentrez-vous Inquisitrice. Cessez de vous battre comme un guerrier écervelé, utilisez votre tête et votre agilité bon sang ! »** A nouveau elle la libéra une fois certaine que le message était bien passé. **« On reprend. Vous devez être capable de prévoir mes mouvements. »**

Durant deux heures Kayhlan mangeait le sol à chaque fois. En sueur et contusionné de partout, la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus mais refusait d'abandonner. Ce fut la maitre espionne une énième fois après avoir posé sa lame sur son cou ou simulé une blessure qui aurait été mortelle, qui cessa les combats.

 **« Stop, on s'arrête pour aujourd'hui. »** déclara-t-elle, presque aussi fraîche qu'au début de l'entrainement contrairement à Kayhlan.

 **« Je peux continuer. »** s'entêta la brune, se relevant péniblement.

Léliana lui jeta un regard critique, sentant néanmoins une pointe de tendresse qu'elle tentait de repousser pour la jeune femme. Cela ne lui procurait aucun plaisir de corriger la voleuse. Elle essayait de se détacher de ses sentiments mais ce n'était pas simple.

 **« On s'arrête pour aujourd'hui. »**

Elle eut au moins la décence de ne pas lui faire remarquer à quel point elle avait l'air au bout du rouleau. Léliana refoula l'envie de l'étreindre, de l'encourager… elle se mordit la lèvre et fit quelque pas vers l'Inquisitrice. Sa main se posa sur sa joue qu'elle effleura.

 **« Allez-vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité. Demain à la même heure, Inquisitrice. »**

 **« Léliana, attends ! »** s'écria Kayhlan.

Mais la rouquine le cœur serré ne se retourna pas et finit par disparaître. Kayhlan se laissa tomber au sol, dépitée et épuisée. Elle avait mal partout pour ne rien arranger. La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Soit elle ne connaissait rien aux femmes soit Léliana avait un problème avec elle – peut-être les deux se dit-elle sans comprendre. Elle avait senti la chaleur de son contact, son regard s'était adoucit, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre elles quand même !

Trevelyan rentra groggy à Fort Céleste sous le regard intrigué des soldats qui devaient se demander pourquoi l'Inquisitrice semblait s'être battue contre une horde de démons. Le regard de la jeune femme les dissuada de faire le moindre commentaire enfin presque tous…

 **« Tu t'es fait charger par un druffle ?** » demanda le mage Tévintide la rejoignant dans la cour.

 **« Ecrase Dorian. »** ronchonna-t-elle.

 **« Oulah, là c'est grave. »** le mage constata l'air abattu de son amie. **« Une urgence même. Un verre, chère cousine peut-être deux ? »**

Depuis que Dorian avait découvert qu'ils étaient reliés, il appréciait tout particulièrement la voir comme un membre à part entière de sa famille.

 **« Ta réponse à tous les problèmes c'est l'alcool ?** » lui demanda Kayhlan avec un petit sourire, heureuse de toujours pouvoir compter sur le mage.

 **« Exactement ! Enfin pas que ça mais je crains que tu ne souhaites pas mon aide pour l'autre théorie du bonheur… »** dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Kayhlan grimaça de dégoût et le mage prit un air outré. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina vers la taverne. Il fronça le nez.

 **« Hum après ça, je pense qu'un bain ne te ferait pas de mal. »**

 **« Merci Dorian, tu es le meilleur ami du monde. »**

 **« Je sais ! Je suis génial. »**

Kayhlan leva les yeux au ciel, son sourire déjà revenu par la seule présence de Dorian. Elle se laissa entrainer vers une table déjà occupée par Varric qui leva les yeux de son ouvrage. Le nain ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'état de l'Inquisitrice et se contenta de les inviter à le rejoindre.

Au bout de deux verres partagés en bonne compagnie, Varric se décida à poser le problème sur la table.

 **« Alors ? »**

Kayhlan leva les yeux de sa chope.

 **« Alors ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre sœur Rossignol et toi ? »**

 **« Rien. »** mentit-elle avant de boire à nouveau.

Dorian soupira excédé avant de confisquer la chope à la brune qui lui jeta un regard noir.

 **« Hey ! »**

Elle essayait de la reprendre mais l'homme la gardait hors de portée avec un sourire. Varric lui patientait sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme n'allait pas tarder à vider son sac. En effet, après avoir abandonné l'idée de revoir sa bière, Kayhlan se mit à table.

 **« J'en sais rien. Je ne comprends rien.** » Son air complètement paumé suffit à ses camarades pour se pencher à 100% sur la question.

 **« Mais encore ? »** demanda Dorian.

 **« Tout allait bien au bal et là… je sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me déteste, qu'elle m'en veut. Je sais pas pourquoi. »** Elle se frotta la tête. **« Je suis presque sûre de n'avoir rien fait… »**

 **« Le problème est peut-être là. »** intervient Bull qui s'était rapproché.

Kayhlan le regarda encore plus paumé qu'avant. Le Qunari s'installa à côté de Dorian et termina la chope de l'Inquisitrice qui tira une moue indignée.

 **« Il faut dire que tu as pas choisi la plus facile non plus, cheffe. Quelle idée de se frotter au Rossignol.** » Poursuivit-il en s'installant confortablement étirant ses longues jambes sous la table. **« Rien que son regard me ferait plier. »**

 **« Merci Bull. Tu aides beaucoup. »** déclara Varric.

 **« Il a raison ! »** s'exprima Dorian tout à coup débordant d'enthousiasme.

Bull prit un air ravi et très fier alors que Kayhlan et Varric échangeaient un regard hésitant, s'attendant maintenant au pire.

 **« Courtise la, cousine ! »**

 **« Court… quoi ? »** elle cligna des yeux. **« Pardon ? »**

 **« Humm. »** Varric se laissa aller dans sa chaise en arrière. **« Ce n'est pas bête ça. »**

 **« Varric, pas toi aussi. »** soupira l'Inquisitrice.

Le nain la regarda avec patience comme un professeur qui s'apprêtait à donner son meilleur cours de l'année.

 **« C'est une femme, Inquisitrice. »**

Jusque-là Kayhlan suivait parfaitement elle lui jeta un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il sourit simplement et poursuivit.

 **« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que comme toutes femmes…** » il lui jeta un regard avant de se corriger **« Presque toutes les femmes, elles aiment les fleurs, les cadeaux, les belles plumes, les dîners … »**

 **« Le rentre-dedans ! »**

 **« Non ça c'est toi qui aime ça, patron ! »** rétorqua Krem qui passait à côté avec un sourire.

Pendant que les deux compagnons se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude, Kayhlan réfléchit sérieusement à l'idée.

 **« Alors quoi je devrais l'inviter pour un dîner romantique ?** **Lui faire comprendre mes intentions tout ça ?** » elle sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement en prononçant ces mots.

 **« Exactement. Tu comprends vite, cousine ! »**

Dorian tapota son dos avec un grand sourire. L'inquisitrice hésitait, se frottant la nuque.

 **« Euh je crois pas que ce soit son genre. »**

 **« Bien sûr que oui. Elle est de la même trempe que notre chère Chercheuse dure de l'extérieur et … enfin … ça marchera à coup sûr ! »** Poursuivit Varric, préférant éviter de continuer sur Cassandra.

 **« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle aime ! »** se désespéra Trevelyan volant par la même occasion la boisson de Dorian.

 **« L'Inquisitrice aurait-elle besoin de renseignements ? »** demanda une voix douce à son oreille.

 **« Harding ! »**

 **« A vous tombez bien, Eclaireuse. »** Varric tira une chaise à côté de Trevelyan. **« Installez-vous. »**

Cette fois-ci, Kayhlan ne savait plus où se mettre. Est-ce que tous ses compagnons allaient s'immiscer dans sa vie privée ? Voilà, ça lui apprendrait à faire confiance à Dorian qui était ravi… tout simplement dans son élément.

 **« Alors de quoi avez-vous besoin ? »**

La naine semblait déjà à fond dans le projet sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait bien qu'ayant un léger doute comme certainement l'Inquisition au grand complet.

 **« Des informations sur les préférences de la Rouquine.** » intervient Bull à moitié en train d'écraser Krem.

Harding pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Kayhlan qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais à part le rouge aux joues rien ne venait de sa part.

 **« Plus exactement ses préférences en matière d'objets, de lieux… quelque chose dans ce genre. »**

 **« Ohh vous voulez courtiser la maitre espionne ? »**

 **« Non… je… »**

 **« Si, c'est ce qu'elle veut. »** trancha Dorian. **« Des idées ? »**

 **« Il me semble qu'elle aime les chaussures. Bleues de préférence. »** Réfléchit-elle.

 **« Elle aime les Grâces d'Andrasté…** » ajouta timidement Trevelyan.

 **« Et bien Cousine, tu vois quand tu veux. »**

Varric afficha un grand sourire et frappa dans ses mains.

 **« Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à planifier ça. »** il jeta un regard suspicieux à Kayhlan. **« Capable d'écrire une lettre, Inquisitrice ? »**

 **« Une lettre ? Pourquoi une lettre ? »** S'étonna la jeune femme.

Dorian et Harding se regardèrent en souriant alors que le maitre nain soupirait un peu désespéré.

 **« Une invitation pour le dîner. »**

 **« Euh… je crois. »**

 **« Je crois ne suffira pas, Inquisitrice. Il me faut un peu plus que cela. »** voyant son air perdu il lui offrit un regard rassurant. **« Je te ferai un modèle. »**

Kayhlan hocha la tête.

 **« Des fleurs maintenant. »** il notait au fur et à mesure ce dont ils auraient besoin pour que leur poulain puisse conquérir le cœur de la maitre espionne. **« Je vais demander à Joséphine d'en commander. Harding, je compte sur vous pour placer l'invitation sur son bureau discrètement avec le bouquet. »**

 **« Comptez sur moi ! »**

Kayhlan regardait tour à tour ses amis avant de sourire, même si c'était juste du grand n'importe quoi, elle appréciait vraiment leur soutien indéfectible. Sera arrivera sur la table et pas au sens figuré.

 **« Alerte rouge. Le Rossignol arrive au nid. »**

 **« Sera ? De quoi tu parles ? »**

 **« Chut, Inqui. Ayez l'air de rien. »** elle lui sourit l'air taquin. **« Faites comme d'hab. »**

Sera écoutait leur conversation ? Depuis combien de temps ? Kayhlan était prête à s'enterrer dans un coin quand elle comprit l'avertissement de l'elfe. En effet, Léliana entra dans l'auberge. Son regard effectuant déjà un tour des différentes tables et des différents visages qui s'y trouvaient par pure habitude.

Kayhlan la suivit du regard plus exactement sa façon souple de se déplacer qu'elle admirait tant. La rouquine se rendit au bar pour discuter quelques mots avec l'aubergiste puis arpenta la pièce dans leur direction.

La brune fronça subitement les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Une petite main se trouvait sur sa cuisse. Aussitôt, son visage prit une teinte tomate. Harding, heureuse propriétaire de la main en faute, lui souriait. Elle s'avança pour chuchoter à son oreille.

 **« Ne vous retournez pas tout de suite, elle nous regarde. »**

Kayhlan déglutit difficilement alors que Varric interpelait sournoisement la maitre espionne.

 **« Sœur Rossignol, un petit verre ? »**

L'Inquisitrice avait l'air d'un enfant pris en flagrant délit. Harding semblait au contraire très décontractée face au regard plutôt meurtrier que lui lançait la rouquine. Celle-ci s'efforçait de refouler la jalousie et l'envie de chasser cette main qui se trouvait sur son Inquisitrice.

 **« Non merci, Varric. Je ne faisais que passer. »** elle les regarda puis posa son regard sur Trevelyan qui mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose de spirituel plutôt que de voir l'étincelle de douleur dans les yeux de Léliana. **« Bonne soirée. »**

Harding retira sa main quand la porte se referma. Kayhlan lui jeta un regard courroucé.

 **« Doucement Inquisitrice. Parfois, il faut rappeler aux gens ce qui est réellement important à leurs yeux. »** lui dit-elle très justement.

Jusqu'à présent, par deux fois, la rouquine lui avait fait du mal inconsciemment la première fois mais cette fois-ci Léliana s'était détournée d'elle volontairement. Harding et ses amis avaient sans doute raison, elle devait montrer qui portait la culotte dans leur relation tout du moins si relation il y avait.

 **« Ne refaites plus jamais un truc pareil sans m'avertir. »**

 **« Bien sûr, ma dame. Sauf si vous me le demandez. »** elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Varric jetait un coup d'œil plutôt admiratif à la naine.

 **« Vous ne seriez pas un peu suicidaire des fois ? »**

 **« C'était magique. »** rit Dorian.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur alors que Sera et Dorian prenaient un malin plaisir à rejouer la scène. Kayhlan les regardait faire amusée. Elle croisa le regard du nain qui lui fit glisser la feuille avec toutes ses annotations.

 **« Allons conquérir le Rossignol. »**

 **« Merci Varric. »** le remercia-t-elle avec sincérité.

 **« Vous méritez toutes les deux d'être heureuse dans ce bordel ambiant c'est au moins la moindre des choses. »**

Varric leva sa chope avec un air ravi et observa les pitreries de la charge du taureau mêlé avec les camarades de l'Inquisition, même Solas se joignit à eux. On pouvait bien critiquer l'Inquisition, le monde pouvait leur tomber sur la tête, mais personne ne leur enlèverait la camaraderie et cet esprit de grand famille complètement à côté de la plaque mais prête à tout pour ses membres.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée du retard, je sais pas si vous avez eu l'occasion de voir sur mon profil mais j'étais en période d'examens d'où l'absence de chapitres de ces dernières semaines. A présent je suis en vacances alors normalement les chapitres devraient suivre sans trop de problème.

Je voulais déjà poster il y a deux jours mais vu les événements j'ai préféré retarder la parution du chapitre. J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Courage à tous.

Cette fois-ci je me suis complètement éloignée de l'histoire de base. Kayhlan a quelques nouvelles de sa famille mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. Il n'est pas forcément très long mais je me voyais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps encore alors j'essaierai de me rattraper pour les prochains.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

Kayhlan et ses compagnons déjeunaient tranquillement quand la porte du grand hall s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes hommes. L'Inquisitrice écoutait Varric et Cassandra se chamailler, l'une de leur activité favorite quand elle les remarqua. Elle fronça les sourcils à leur venue et se leva d'un bond.

Kayhlan sentit son cœur accélérer sans savoir pourquoi. Il s'agissait d'un drôle de sentiment. Un soldat apparut à leur côté visiblement il semblait contrarié de l'attitude des garçons.

 **« Inquisitrice, désolée de vous déranger mais ils ont dit que c'était très important. »** il leur jeta un regard courroucé. **« Je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de venir… »**

Le premier jeune homme, un grand brun à la peau tannée par le soleil, une épée à sa ceinture, lui jeta un regard froid.

 **«Nous l'avons déjà dit, nous sommes de la famille de l'inquisitrice, soldat. »**

Kayhlan s'approcha à grands pas.

 **« C'est bon tout va bien, merci.** » le congédia-telle, avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes guerriers. **« Nathan, Emmett que faites-vous là ? »**

La jeune femme ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'arrivée de son jeune frère et du prétendant de sa petite sœur. Le plus jeune des deux fit un pas en avant attirant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

 **« C'est bon de te revoir, ma soeur. »**

La sincérité des propos et de l'étreinte de son frère apportait du baume au cœur à la jeune Inquisitrice. La brune serra son frère contre elle avant de remarquer leurs traits fatigués.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que vous n'avez pas fait de halte depuis Ostwick. »**

Emmett eut un sourire fatigué sans joie alors que son comparse approuvait d'un signe de tête, le visage fermé.

 **« C'est à peu près cela. »**

Nathan lâcha finalement sa sœur aînée et se saisit d'une lettre dans la poche de son manteau. Il la tendit à sa sœur sans plus de cérémonie. Il valait mieux en finir au plus vite.

Sa soeur la prit des mains de son frère. Celui-ci recula d'un pas pour laisser un peu d'espace à la jeune femme. La voleuse déchira le sceau qui portait les armoiries de sa famille, les Trevelyan. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'en retirer le parchemin.

Elle regarda Nathan qui regardait sa sœur et Emmett qui préférait regarder ses souliers l'air abattu.

 _Ma chère fille,_

 _J'aurai aimé t'écrire pour te dire au combien je suis fier de te savoir être devenue la femme que tu es, l'Inquisitrice. C'est un grand honneur pour notre famille, je sais que tu en es digne, ma fille._

Kayhlan fit une pause dans sa lecture, ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la tâche d'encre épaisse qui faisait office de point. Apparemment son père avait lui aussi eut besoin de faire une pause dans sa rédaction.

 _Mon enfant, il n'y a pas de bonne façon pour l'annoncer j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Je suis désolé de devoir t'arracher à tes responsabilités mais les Trevelyan, ta famille, a besoin de toi. Ma fille, notre Aelia a disparu…_

Kayhlan étouffa une exclamation douloureuse qui alerta l'ensemble de la tablée, à présent tous intrigué par l'air torturé de la jeune femme. Léliana serra les lèvres. En effet, la maitre espionne avait craint immédiatement pour sa cadette lorsqu'elle avait vu le sceau des Trevelyan et la mine fermée des deux jeunes hommes.

 _Ta sœur a été enlevé alors qu'elle revenait en compagnie d'Emmet Fewell du domaine familial des Fewell. Le garçon a été salement amoché, leur garde anéantie, ma petite fille enlevée…ils n'ont rien pu faire. Ces soldats étaient trop nombreux._

 _Je ne peux que me réjouir qu'Emmett s'en soit sorti. Nathan et lui devraient être à tes côtés à présent._

 _Ma fille, je t'en conjure, il faut que tu nous aides à la retrouver. Ta belle-mère ne s'en remettrait pas et moi non plus._

 _Je ne fais pas appel à l'inquisitrice mais à mon enfant._

 _Nous avons besoin de toi._

 _Mes sentiments les plus tendres et fiers,_

 _Bann Trevelyan,_

 _Ton père_

Kayhlan ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais des larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues. Elle avait la gorge nouée. Ses yeux relisaient encore et encore cette lettre, n'y croyant pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il voulu s'en prendre à sa sœur ?

 **« Inquisitrice ? »** demanda doucement Joséphine en s'approchant.

La voleuse l'ignora se concentra sur les deux guerriers. Elle espérait presque que Nathan lui dise qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Mais Emmett qui semblait plus que torturé la regardait, l'âme en peine.

 **« Je suis tellement désolé. C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas su la protéger… »**

Le garçon pourtant si valeureux d'ordinaire semblait au bout du rouleau. La perte de sa bien-aimée lui avait porté un coup dur, il s'en voulait tellement.

Kayhlan se mordit la lèvre ravalant sa peine, chiffonnant le papier entre ses doigts.

 **« Pouvons-nous compter sur ton aide, ma sœur ? »** s'enquit son frère avec espoir.

Elle hocha la tête serrant le bras de son futur beau-frère avec force, le regardant dans les yeux. Il était temps que celui-ci se ressaisisse.

 **« Nous allons la retrouver. »** elle se tourna vers ses compagnons. **« Je dois partir avec eux. »**

 **« Inquisitrice ! »** s'exclama Cassandra en se levant d'un bond. **« Que se passe-t-il ? »**

Kayhlan soupira et lui tendit la lettre.

 **« Ma famille a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas leur tourner le dos. Je suis désolée. »**

 **« Trésor, Corypheus est notre principale menace. Nous devrions… »**

 **« Je vous remercie de vos conseils, Vivienne, mais mon premier devoir est de protéger ma famille. Si cela vous déplait, vous pouvez toujours nommer quelqu'un d'autre. »** la coupa sèchement Trevelyan.

Elle se tourna vers Léliana.

 **« J'aurai besoin de votre aide, maitre espionne. »**

Celle-ci hocha la tête sans hésitation.

 **« Bien sûr, Inquisitrice, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »**

Kayhlan la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Joséphine s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes et les fit asseoir pour se reposer et se restaurer un peu. L'Inquisitrice fut reconnaissante de la prévenance de l'Antivane.

Cassandra déposa la lettre sur la table après sa lecture brève et avoir jeter un regard mauvais à Dorian qui s'était empressé de lire par-dessus son épaule.

 **« Je viens avec vous, Inquisitrice. C'est non négociable. »** ajouta-t-elle en voyant Kayhlan ouvrir la bouche.

 **« Vous ne partiriez pas sans votre meilleur ami quand même.** » s'exclama le mage se plaçant à côté de Cassandra. **« J'en suis ! »**

 **« Le gamin et moi ont vous suit. »** déclara Varric en jetant un regard indéchiffrable à la jeune femme mais sans aucun doute avenant.

 **« Cullen, Joséphine, je vous confie l'Inquisition. Je reviendrai le plus tôt possible.** » ordonna l'Inquisitrice. Avec Aelia espérait-elle. Elle regarda sa petite équipe et ses deux frères. **« Nous partirons à l'aube. »** indiqua-t-elle à ses compagnons avant de se détourner, il y avait encore fort à faire s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de mettre la main sur les ravisseurs de sa sœur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kayhlan passa la porte qui donnait sur les remparts certaine de trouver son frère là-bas. Un garde lui avait indiqué un jeune homme errant sans but dans la nuit, nul doute que ce soit Nathan. Elle l'aperçut finalement appuyé contre la pierre, le regard porté sur l'horizon.

Elle se glissa à ses côtés en silence. Il n'y avait pas de mots à ajouter, tous les deux ressentaient la même peine.

 **« Salut. »**

 **« Hey. »**

 **« Nathan, tu n'y es pour rien. »** tenta Kayhlan, glissant sa main sur son avant-bras. **« On retrouvera Aelia, je t'en fais la promesse. »**

Nathan se tourna vers sa sœur âgée d'à peine une année de plus que lui.

 **« Tu as travaillé ton optimisme à ce que je vois. »** la taquina-t-elle.

 **« Et toi ton sens de l'humour. »** rétorqua-t-elle.

Les deux Trevelyan se sourirent.

 **« Inquisitrice Trevelyan, hein ? »**

Kayhlan soupira avant de s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras sur la pierre fraiche.

 **« A ce qu'il paraît. »**

 **« Tu sais qu'on conte tes exploits un peu partout ? Tu es une héroïne. »**

 **« Nate, j'ai rien demandé de tout cela. »**

 **« Je sais que tu es plutôt le genre à chercher à s'échapper par un trou de souris. »** se moqua le guerrier.

 **« J'aurais préféré. »**

 **« Père est vraiment fier de toi. »**

 **« C'est qu'il semblait dire. »**

 **« Il t'aime, Kay. Tout autant que tous ses enfants. »**

 **« Nate… »** L'avertit sa sœur qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre ce sujet sur la table, pas ce soir-là. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour le départ ? » s'enquit-elle.

 **«Oh non, Joséphine s'est bien occupée de nous. Elle nous a donné des vêtements et surtout bien rempli l'estomac.… »** Commença le jeune homme avant de rougir légèrement en voyant l'air de sa sœur.

 **« Joséphine hein ! »**

Kayhlan eut un grand sourire en sentant la gêne de son frère tout en étant heureuse pour lui.

 **« Elle est vraiment très …charmante. »** se justifia-t-il avec peine.

 **«Et très belle, pas vrai ? »** Kayhlan se moqua à son tour du jeune Trevelyan. **« Bon choix, petit frère. Par contre si tu fais l'andouille avec elle, je vais te casser les dents. »**

Et sans nul doute qu'une certaine maitre espionne ne serait pas loin derrière elle pour finir le boulot mais ça, il valait ne pas le dire pour l'instant.

 **« Je ne sais même pas si elle est intéressée mais dès que nous aurons retrouvé notre sœur je tâcherai de lui montrer mon intérêt comme il se doit. »**

 **« Maintenant file au lit. »**

 **« C'est moi où l'Inquisitrice vient de me donner un ordre ? »**

 **« C'est exactement ça. »**

Kayhlan lui fit un clin d'œil pendant que le jeune homme levait les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper sa sœur dans ses bras. Le garçon raffermit sa prise avant de relâcher Kayhlan.

 **« Essaie de dormir, sœurette. »**

Kayhlan hocha la tête et regarda son frère lui tourner le dos et redescendre vers la cour de Fort Céleste. Léliana arrivait quant à elle à la hauteur du frère de l'Inquisitrice le salua avant de rejoindre la jeune femme.

 **« Je pensais bien vous trouver là. »**

Elle prit la place de Nathan sans attendre la regardant avec une légère inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si cette histoire lui importait peu, il s'agissait de la famille de la femme pour qui elle ne devrait pas éprouver des sentiments si forts.

 **« Mes agents ont une piste, Kayhlan. Nous avons un contact non loin de Golefalois »**

Celle-ci leva la tête avec espoir. Personne mieux que Léliana n'aurait pu trouver la trace des ravisseurs de sa sœur.

 **« Tu devrais te reposer un peu** » lui dit doucement Léliana, n'osant pas se rapprocher de peur de ne pas être capable de se retenir de la serrer contre elle.

Kayhlan déglutit avec difficulté avant de secouer la tête en difficulté.

 **« Je peux pas »**

 **« Kayhlan… »**

 **« Elle est tout ce que j'ai, Léliana. »**

Pour la première fois de la journée la voix de Kayhlan se brisait. Elle n'avait pas la force de continuer à se montrer forte. D'autant plus qu'elle savait que Léliana ne la jugerait pas, devant elle, il n'était pas nécessaire de se montrer invincible. La jeune femme se tourna vers la rouquine, les yeux brillants.

 **« J'ai tellement peur que ce soit trop tard »** avoua-t-elle, incertaine.

La vie se compliquait sans cesse, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas eu à affronter des ennemis effrayants, voir des gens mourir là il s'agissait de sa famille. Léliana n'y tenant plus attira l'Inquisitrice dans ses bras.

 **« On va la retrouver »** lui assura Léliana avec conviction.

Puis, elle l'embrassa d'abord sur le front puis glissa sur le coin de ses lèvres.

 **« Léliana ? »**

 **« Chut tout ira bien »** murmura-t-elle dans ses cheveux.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, de longues minutes peut-être mais pour elles rien n'avait d'importance, la seule chose qui comptait c'était de se retrouver à nouveau de s'abandonner, de céder simplement à leurs sentiments.

 **« Allez prendre quelques heures de repos. »** conseilla avec douceur la Rouquine.

Kayhlan lui saisit la main et lui sourit tristement.

 **« Vous aussi, vous devriez. Merci Léliana. »**

La maitre espionne lui sourit à son tour serrant ses doigts avant d'hésiter. Kayhlan fronça sourcils en voyant le doute s'immiscer sur ses traits.

 **« Léliana ? »** la questionna-t-elle.

Celle-ci semblait un peu gênée tout à coup, elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

 **« Je sais qu'il ne s'agit probablement pas du moment le plus propice à cela mais… Harding et vous ? »**

Kayhlan dressa un sourcil ayant complètement oublié cette mise en scène. Elle sourit sachant très bien que si la rouquine posait la question c'est que l'idée de la voir avec Harding la dérangeait.

 **« Si c'était le cas ? »** se décida-t-elle à la taquiner.

Léliana plissa les yeux en plein doute.

 **« Je serais heureuse pour vous… »**

Le sourire de Kayhlan s'accentua en entendant le ton sonnant atrocement faux de son interlocutrice.

 **« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »** poursuivit-elle, un air mutin sur les traits.

Cette fois la maitre espionne fronça les sourcils regardant avec un mélange de soulagement et d'agacement la jeune femme en face d'elle.

 **« Kayhlan… »** dit-elle sur un ton d'avertissement.

Celle-ci s'avança et imita le baiser favori sur le coin des lèvres de la maitre espionne avant de lui souffler la réponse.

 **« Ce n'est pas le cas. »**

 **« Oh, c'est… »**

 **« N'est-ce pas. »**

Léliana secoua la tête répondant au sourire de sa cadette puis caressa doucement sa joue.

 **« Je crois qu'il nous faudra parler lorsque tout ceci sera terminé, Inquisitrice. »**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lors du départ, alors que Kayhan regardait Fort Céleste avec un pincement au cœur, Joséphine s'était approchée pour serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui murmurer quelques paroles réconfortantes.

 **« Ne vous en faîtes pas. Concentrez-vous uniquement sur votre sœur. »**

 **« Merci Joséphine. »**

 **« Portez-vous bien, Inquisitrice. »**

Kayhlan se hissa sur son cheval après avoir accroché à côté ses sacoches, alors que le reste de sa troupe la rejoignait avec plus de monde que prévu. En effet, la plupart de ses compagnons avaient rejoint l'expédition sauf Vivienne qui visiblement campait sur ses positions. Mais Kayhlan avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Léliana se posta à ses côtés sans un mot mais son regard parlait pour elle. Une fois que tous furent prêts à se lancer à la rescousse de Aelia, Kayhlan prit les devants en quittant Fort Céleste.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir ou bonjour :)

Voilà la suite des péripéties de Kayhlan et de son Inquisition. Et oui, vous avez droit à deux chapitre en une seule soirée, c'est pour me faire pardonner mon absence. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci pour tous vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

A bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Trevelyan et ses compagnons avaient fait marche vers le contact des agents de Léliana. Celui-ci avait clamé avoir des informations pour l'Inquisitrice. La maitre espionne s'était inquiétée un peu de cette entrevue qui semblait ressembler à un piège mais elle savait aussi parfaitement que c'était là leur seule chance.

lls étaient finalement parvenus chez cet homme, un aubergiste. Celui-ci les avait entrainé dans l'arrière-boutique, refusant de parler à quiconque à part Trevelyan. La jeune femme n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait accepté sous le regard de la rouquine qui ne cachait pas son désaccord vis-à-vis de cette décision.

Pour Kayhlan, l'avis de Léliana, passait après ses préoccupations pour sa jeune sœur. Elle avait fait la promesse de la ramener vivante et elle comptait bien faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour y parvenir. Elle avait donc rejoint le tavernier qui avait l'air pus que nerveux. Celui-ci lui indiqua une heure et un endroit à rejoindre, seule évidemment, si elle voulait revoir sa sœur vivante. Trevelyan accepta, masquant sa frustration à ses compagnons de voyage.

Ceux-ci s'étaient empressés de lui demander ce qu'avait bien pu dire le tavernier. La jeune femme leur avait expliqué qu'ils devraient se rendre dans une clairière non loin du village dans lequel ils se trouvaient à une certaine heure pour rencontrer un mercenaire qui avait visiblement trahi son chef pour donner ses informations au tavernier.

Comme le rendez-vous était donné au petit matin, les compagnons décidèrent de prendre monter un campement à l'extérieur du village et de s'y reposer. Kayhlan se montrait particulièrement silencieuse depuis sa rencontre avec le tavernier. Elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but et ça l'effrayait. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.

D'après l'indicateur du tavernier, sa sœur allait bien du moins était toujours en vie. Elle commençait doucement à comprendre que si on l'avait enlevé c'était sûrement pour l'atteindre. Cela lui faisait mal. Léliana avait remarqué le trouble de la jeune femme et s'était approchée d'elle après le dîner.

 **« Est-ce que tout va bien, Kayhlan ? »** demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce, en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Kayhlan laisse échappa un sourire malgré la tension dans tout son être. La présence de la maitre espionne lui faisait toujours cet effet-là. Elle se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête.

 **« J'espère que l'on n'est pas arrivé trop tard. »**

Léliana serra doucement sa main. Son regard calme se posant dans celui tourmenté de sa cadette. La maitre espionne n'en avait que faire de tous ceux qui pourraient les voir, elle serait le soutien dont Kayhlan aurait besoin.

 **« Nous allons la sauver. »**

Kayhlan ne répondit pas mais se laissa aller contre l'épaule accueillante de celle qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre. La rouquine passa un bras autour d'elle et la garda là contre elle, dans le silence. Parfois, les mots ne servaient pas à grand-chose. L'Inquisitrice était bien trop bouleversée pour tenter et surtout parvenir à apaiser les craintes de la jeune femme.

Son regard était dans le vague mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle pensait à ce qui allait advenir mais parce qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à comment rejoindre le mercenaire seule au beau milieu de la nuit sans que ses protecteurs et amis ne s'en aperçoivent.

Kayhlan ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. De toute manière, elle attendait l'heure du rendez-vous avec une certaine impatience. Elle attendit que tous ses camarades soient bien endormis pour quitter le campement aussi discrètement que Léliana lui avait enseigné. Kayhlan avait bien crut que son amante ne s'endormirait jamais.

L'Inquisitrice se glissa dans les ombres de la nuit, sans un bruit, évitant Dorian qui montait la garde. Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle se permit d'accélérer le pas. Elle devait retrouver le mercenaire et surtout sa sœur. Elle se doutait bien qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un piège mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur mourir par sa faute.

Elle patientait dans la clairière depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Finalement, une silhouette émergea entre les arbres. Il devait s'agir d'un homme, grand, encapuchonné avec une épée longue dans le dos. Trevelyan le regarda sans broncher alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

 **« Je suis là. Alors allons-y. Amène-moi à ma sœur.»** lui ordonna-t-elle, sans attendre.

L'homme hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. L'appréhension nouait les tripes de la jeune femme. Elle eut une pensée pour Léliana restée au campement. La maitre espionne allait être folle de rage et d'inquiétude. Kayhlan s'en voulait mais elle devait sauver sa sœur et cet homme ne l'aurait jamais amené à elle si elle avait été accompagnée. Une douloureuse certitude mais une certitude tout de même qui avait son importance dans cette situation au combien compliqué.

L'homme lui fit soudainement signe de de s'arrêter.

 **« On est arrivé ? »** lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en gardant toujours ce silence qui angoissait la jeune femme. Il lui montra une grotte à quelques pas. Kayhlan comprit que maintenant c'était à elle d'avancer devant. Elle avala les quelques pas qui l'éloignait encore de sa sœur. L'homme la suivit en restant dans son dos.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de la grotte. Trevelyan n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que des formes n'émergèrent des profondeurs de celle-ci et se dressent devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en tentant d'apercevoir le visage de celui qui lui faisait face. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un.

 **« Bonsoir petite sœur »** dit la voix encapuchonnée, avec un sourire.

 **« Garrett ? »** souffla-t-elle incrédule.

C'était quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que son demi-frère faisait ici. Elle écarquilla les yeux entre horreur et incertitude. L'homme ne se départit pas de son sourire et retira lentement son capuchon.

 **« Où est Aelia ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »**

Elle fit un pas en avant en dégainant ses dagues. Les hommes de son frère dégainèrent à leur tour en l'imitant.

 **« Du calme, petite sœur. Inutile de se précipiter, nous avons le temps. »** Poursuivit son frère impassible.

 **« Bordel Garrett, c'est quoi ces conneries ?! »** s'énerva l'Inquisitrice. **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »**

 **« Ce qu'il fallait. »** répondit son frère d'un ton froid.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Garrett, où est Aelia ?! »**

Trevelyan commençait à perdre patience. Elle tremblait de rage face à cet homme qu'elle n'a jamais apprécié et qui lui a toujours rendu la pareille. Garrett a toujours vu Kayhlan comme un moucheron à écraser pour s'assurer du soutien de leur père. Mais voilà, Kayhlan était toujours là dans ses pattes et père aimait plus que tout sa bâtarde.

 **« Cesse donc de hurler, ma sœur. »**

Il jeta un coup d'œil deux de ses hommes.

 **« Amenez-la. »**

Trevelyan bouillonnait sur place mais elle savait pertinemment qu'attaquer serait la pire chose à faire si elle voulait sauver Aelia. Elle avait déjà du mal à comprendre que son frère avait pu enlever leur sœur. Il avait l'air si froid et calculateur. La jeune femme avait du mal à saisir.

Les deux hommes revinrent en tenant par les bras une jeune femme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Nathan. Elle sentait tout aussi perdue que son aînée. Trevelyan serra les poings en discernant des bleus ainsi que des marques attestant que la jeune fille avait pleuré.

 **« Qu'as-tu fait, Garrett ?! »** gronda la voleuse.

 **« Ce qu'il fallait, ma très chère sœur. »**

Aelia leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de sa sœur aînée. Un immense soulagement envahit ses traits, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors que les soldats la lâchèrent près de Garrett.

 **« Kayhlan ! »**

Kayhlan, n'ayant cure des soldats qui la tenait en estime avec leurs armes, rejoignit sa petite sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras. Aelia se perdit dans l'étreinte de Kayhlan, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

 **« Tu es venue… »** murmura-t-elle.

 **« Tout ira bien, Aelia. C'est fini. »** chuchota-t-elle en retour, pour l'apaiser.

Le rire de Garrett interrompit leur retrouvaille touchante. Kayhlan leva des yeux meurtriers vers lui.

 **« Comment as-tu pu faire ça à notre sœur ! »**

 **« Parce qu'il le fallait, Kayhlan. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »** expliqua sereinement le garçon à sa sœur en s'approchant d'elles.

 **« Pourquoi ?! »** s'emporta la jeune voleuse.

 **« Pourquoi ? »** il ricana en regardant sa cadette puis ses hommes. **« La grande Inquisitrice ose demander pourquoi. Je vais te dire pourquoi, ne t'en fais pas, mais avant… saisissez-vous d'elle. »**

 **« Non, Kayhlan ! » cria Aelia s'accrochant à sa sœur de toutes ses forces.**

Les hommes de Garrett les séparèrent sans ménagement. Kayhlan tenta de résister mais après un coup porté à l'estomac, elle se laissa faire, le souffle court.

 **« Tout ira bien, Aelia. »** souffla-t-elle, cherchant le regard de la jumelle de Nathan.

 **« Oui, Aelia, écoute notre sœur. Tout ira bien. »** Ricana encore leur aîné en se dégainant son épée.

 **« La ferme, Garrett ! »**

 **« Tu n'es pas en position de force, ma chère sœur. Bientôt, tu ne seras plus rien. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes dans tout cela ? »** osa demanda la jeune femme, à présent les mains liées dans le dos.

 **« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu ne sais donc pas contre qui tu te bats ? Corypheus l'Ancien ! »**

Garret lui donnait l'impression d'être devenu complètement fou. Il marchait de long en large en tentant de montrer à ses sœurs à quel point son plan était parfait.

 **« Non pas toi. Tu n'es pas devenu un de ces fanatiques… ce n'est pas vrai.** » murmura Trevelyan en essayant de regarder son frère dans les yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire et surtout ne voulait pas y croire. Son frère ne pouvait pas trahir sa famille malgré ses désaccords avec elle. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça pour le pouvoir tout de même, pas lui.

 **« J'ai fait une alliance avec lui. »**

 **« Ah oui et il t'a promis du pouvoir, c'est bien cela ? »** ricana-t-elle à son tour.

 **« Oh bien plus que cela, ma sœur. Mais tu ne seras plus de ce monde pour le voir. »** ajouta le jeune homme en s'approchant de sa sœur, mise à genou par ses hommes.

Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, le fil de son épée sous sa gorge, savourant sa victoire prochaine.

 **« Si tu savais combien d'années j'ai attendu pour pouvoir te trancher la gorge. Père n'a jamais su reconnaître ma juste valeur. Il ne voyait que toi. Une bâtarde ! »**

 **« Sois pas idiot, Garrett, père t'aime tout autant que nous. Tu es son héritier !** » tenta Aelia, en larmes.

 **« La ferme toi ! »**

 **« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! »** gronda Kayhlan luttant pour se libérer.

Il se pencha vers sa sœur et lui sourit.

 **« Je vais te tuer maintenant, sœurette. Salue ta mère pour moi. »**

Kayhlan cracha à son visage pour toute réponse. Bien sûr, Garrett le prit assez mal et surtout très personnellement comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Il leva son arme, prêt à l'abattre sur elle. Kayhlan, sentant effectivement la fin approcher, chercha sa sœur du regard. Je suis désolée disait-il. Aelia ne retenait plus ses larmes et hurla une dernière fois à son frère d'arrêter.

Mais son geste ne se termina jamais. Un hurlement retentit derrière Trevelyan et ce hurlement la jeune femme le connaissait bien, c'était Cassandra.

Garrett hurla à ses hommes d'attaquer. Kayhlan ne perdit pas un instant et profita de cette opportunité, elle n'en aurait pas d'autres. Elle se propulsa en avant frappant de plein fouet son frère dans le thorax. Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux au sol.

Garrett semblait légèrement sonné. Sa sœur roula au sol. Aelia courut à sa rencontre et entreprit de la libérer des liens qui l'entravaient. Sa sœur avait récupéré une arme qu'elle lui tendit sans attendre. Kayhlan la saisit et prit cette fois-ci le temps d'observer ce qu'il se passait.

Ses compagnons l'avaient retrouvé. Varric, Dorian, Cassandra, Nathan et Emmett et bien sûr Léliana. Kayhlan eut un sourire. Elles étaient sauvées. Enfin pas tout à fait. En effet, Garrett se relevait une lueur folle dans ses prunelles foncées. Il s'approcha de ses sœurs. Kayhlan s'interposa immédiatement entre lui et Aelia.

 **« Je vais te tuer. »** lâcha-t-il avant de porter une attaque à sa sœur.

Celle-ci para le coup et s'ensuivit un échange de passes qui dans le cas de Garrett laissait échapper toute la haine qu'il portait à sa cadette. Trevelyan parait au mieux mais elle n'était pas à son aise avec une épée, pas autant qu'avec une dague. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle abandonne, ni même qu'elle lui cède du terrain.

L'entrainement de Léliana portant ses fruits, la jeune femme se déplaçait bien plus aisément que son aîné et esquivait ses coups, le laissant se fatiguer. Leurs épées entrèrent violemment en contact, les laissant face contre face.

« Garrett, tu peux encore arrêter cette folie. » tenta Kayhlan, en désespoir de cause.

Mais son frère ne semblait pas ouvert à la discussion et la repoussa avec force. Kayhlan se glissa derrière lui et frappa sur son pour qu'il perde l'équilibre. L'homme ne se laissa pas faire et balaya d'un grand coup l'air de son épée. Trevelyan put de justesse l'éviter et se glissa devant lui, le désarmant d'un coup sec.

 **« C'est fini »** lui dit-elle, en le tenant en respect avec sa lame pointée sur lui.

En effet, les derniers combats cessaient autour d'eux. Les compagnons de Trevelyan sortaient victorieux de cette bataille. Emmett tenait Aelia dans ses bras. Nathan et Léliana s'étaient rapprochés de Trevelyan. Son frère ne semblait pas y croire ses yeux. Garrett avait enlevé sa jumelle. Il cracha à ses pieds.

 **« Tue-moi. »** lui dit-il, sans se départir de son sourire, ignorant royalement son petit frère.

 **« Non, je ne suis pas comme toi. »**

Elle secoua la tête. Kayhlan refusait de tuer son frère. Elle ne serait jamais comme lui. Il avait beau s'être comporté comme un être infâme. Elle ne deviendrait jamais comme lui.

 **« Si tu l'es. »** souffla-t-il avant de se projeter contre l'épée de la jeune femme.

L'épée s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans l'abdomen de Garrett Trevelyan. L'homme s'écroula sans vie sur le sol. Kayhlan lâcha son épée et recula d'un pas. Elle venait de tuer son frère aîné. Nathan attira sa sœur dans ses bras sans attendre. Elle croisa le regard de Léliana dans lequel on lisait toute la compassion dont elle faisait preuve à l'égard de sa cadette. Aelia était en sécurité dans les bras de son fiancé. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur son frère gisant au sol dans son sang. Elle déglutit. Tout était bien terminé cette fois-ci.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello à vous !

J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien.

Tout d'abord, je souhaite m'excuser de la trèèèès longue attente. Je n'ai aucune excuse à vous proposer et ne le ferait pas. Ce n'est pas une question d'inspiration, celle-ci est toujours présente, plutôt d'aléas de la vie. Je ne promets d'ailleurs pas non plus de parvenir à poster régulièrement (on sait comment ça se passe) comme au départ des chapitres, j'essaierai de terminer cette fiction qui s'approche de son dénouement d'ailleurs.

Je vous remercie de toujours me suivre et j'espère ne plus vous décevoir autant que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu court mais comme déjà dit pour une chapitre, je n'aime pas trop mélanger les intrigues. Je peux vous promettre d'essayer de terminer cette fiction dans les semaines à venir pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim.

Encore merci et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le retour à Fort Céleste c'était passé dans une ambiance mitigée. Évidemment, la mission s'était bien terminée puisque la jeune Aelia Trevelyan était saine et sauve. Emmett ne quittait plus des yeux sa promise. Il semblait ressentir un besoin inconditionnel, qui ne s'estomperait pas de sitôt, de garder celle-ci dans son champ de vision et ne cessait de multiplier les petites attentions à son égard. Ces gestes étaient les bienvenues par la Trevelyan qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Quant à son frère et sa demi-sœur, ceux-ci s'étaient ancrés dans un silence inquiétant quand on les connaissait bien. Cependant personne ne cherchait à les tirer de ce calme avant une possible explosion du moins de la part de Nathan. Kayhlan ne ressentait pas de colère contrairement à son jeune frère. Non, ce qu'elle sentait au plus profond d'elle, se méprenait avec du vide, du désespoir, de la douleur – un mélange de sensations bien peu agréables.

La petite compagnie avait été bien accueillie par leurs proches. La nouvelle de la mort de Garrett Trevelyan et de ses bassesses fusa malgré la tentative de discrétion de l'Inquisition sur le sujet touchant particulièrement leur chef. Emmett, Nathan et Aelia furent invités à rester et se reposer par l'Ambassadrice Montilyet, qui espérait secrètement que la présence de famille apporte du baume au cœur de l'Inquisitrice et puis, tout le monde avait besoin d'encaisser le choc. Kayhlan, quant à elle, se prêta au jeu pour réaliser ses devoirs d'Inquisitrice puis retournait dans ses appartements, le vague à l'âme. Elle avait pris sur elle d'annoncer la nouvelle à son père, le Bann. Rédiger ce courrier lui avait demandé énormément de force. Elle culpabilisait. Son frère aîné, l'héritier de la famille Trevelyan, tué de sa main. Comment pouvait-elle annoncer cela à son géniteur ? Pourtant, elle l'avait fait.

Son père aurait le cœur brisé, sans parler de sa belle-mère qui ne croirait jamais à cette folle histoire. A ses yeux, Kayhlan ne serait que l'assassin de son fils. Celle qui l'a mené sur ce chemin – la responsable de cette folie. Aelia lui avait assuré que leur père comprendrait et la soutiendrait. Kayhlan était bien moins optimiste. Si Corypheus s'était approché de sa famille, c'était par sa faute. Ce point-là, personne ne pourrait lui pardonner si pour sauver le monde, elle devait tuer tous les êtres chers à son cœur ou nombres d'innocents. Dorian avait parfaitement raison, personne ne la remercierait.

Elle se trouvait à son balcon, accoudée à celui-ci, regardant les étoiles et repensait à cette soirée. Comment son frère avait-il pu avoir accumulé autant de haine à son égard pour rejoindre Corypheus ? Comment avait-il pu lever la main sur sa sœur ? Elle soupira. Si seulement, Kayhlan avait pu le raisonner. Elle serra les poings alors que des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. C'était sa faute encore une fois quelqu'un perdait la vie à cause d'elle. Quand est-ce que tout cela se finira ? Qu'attendait donc le créateur de sa part ? N'avait-elle pas encore assez donné ? Quels sacrifices devrait-elle encore faire ?

 **« Qu'attendez-vous de moi !? »** cria-t-elle au ciel. **« N'ai-je pas assez donné ?! »** De rage, la jeune femme frappa contre le mur de pierre afin d'évacuer toute sa colère et sa détresse. Aussitôt la douleur l'envahie, elle se laissa glisser au sol, vaincue. **« Si c'est ma vie qu'il vous faut, prenez-la… »**

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. C'était étouffant. Elle suffoquait sans même s'en rendre compte. Les yeux fermés, elle essayait tant bien que mal de dompter sa douleur physique et mentale. Elle sentit bien plus qu'elle ne vit, une main doucement l'attirer doucement contre un corps chaud qui l'enveloppa, se voulant rassurant. Aucun mot n'était échangé, il s'agissait là d'un partage, d'une communion entre la maitre espionne et l'Inquisitrice. Le rossignol sentait son propre cœur se briser en acceptant la peine que lui transmettait celle-ci.

La rouquine voulait la protéger, la garder loin de toutes les douleurs qu'elle devait affronter en tant que futur héros de Thedas. Elle avait bien vu les ravages de telles destinées. La maitre espionne avait été aux premières loges pour en constater les effets néfastes. L'inquisitrice n'avait rien demandé et pourquoi elle se retrouvait là, prise en étau. Elles n'avaient pas reparlé de leur dispute. Léliana se contentait simplement d'être là pour elle, priant pour que ce soit suffisant pour l'empêcher de sombrer à son tour. Peu à peu, la tempête passa et laissa place à une inquisitrice aux yeux bouffies, la main douloureuse, les phalanges bleues et en proie à une grande lassitude. Léliana caressa doucement sa joue, séchant les dernières traces d'humidité.

 **« Je suis désolée… »** souffla la jeune femme, ne quittant pas pour autant les bras protecteurs.

« **Oh Kayhlan… tu n'as pas à t'excuser, de quoi que ce soit. »** l'assura la rousse. **« Parle-moi. »**

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, encore un peu tremblante. Elle craignait de fondre en larmes à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire à affronter tout cela seule cependant.

 **« Je suis un monstre. »** affirma-t-elle en lorgnant ses mains.

Léliana fronça, aussitôt, les sourcils, séchant tout contact charnel.

 **« C'est faux. Il n'y a qu'un seul monstre ici-bas et son nom est Corypheus. »**

 **« Je sais que tu essaies de me réconforter mais ce n'est pas Corypheus qui tenait cette épée c'était moi. »** elle poursuivit avant que son aînée ne rectifie à nouveau. **« Garrett m'en voulait. Il était jaloux. »** elle eut un sourire sans joie. **« De quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais toujours est-il que lui et sa mère craignait que je leur pique leur place dans la hiérarchie familiale. Mon père ne se serait jamais permis un tel affront. Ils ne l'ont jamais compris. Mais comprends-tu que si j'étais morte au conclave, tout cela ne se serait jamais produit ? Aelia aurait pu mourir. Garrett est mort. »** Elle secoua la tête. **« Mon père va avoir le cœur brisé. J'ai brisé ma famille, Léliana. »**

Léliana entendait ce que lui disait sa cadette, comprenait même l'analogie de la jeune femme mais n'acceptait pas ses mots. Elle ne croyait pas un traitre mot de son explication tout en sachant par expérience que quoiqu'elle puisse dire ou faire, la jeune femme ne l'écouterait pas. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait le deuil et qu'elle ne se serait pas pardonnée.

 **« Kayhlan, tu ressens toute la peine et la douleur du monde mais je t'en prie ne te ferme pas au monde, ni aux gens qui t'aiment. »**

Sa cadette se redressa avec un regard résigné, berçant sa main contre son corps.

 **« Je ne les abandonnerai pas, maitre espionne. Je trouverai et tuerai Corypheus. »** Affirma-t-elle, un lueur dangereuse au fond des prunelles. **« Il ne fera plus souffrir personne. »**

 **« Kayhlan. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Nous sommes tous là pour toi. L'Inquisition te suit, t'a choisi comme cheffe. Ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère. »**

 **« Raison de plus pour ne pas les décevoir. »**

 **« Personne ne t'en veut d'avoir sauvé ta sœur. »**

 **« Et tué mon frère. »**

 **« Il s'est jeté sur ton épée. »**

 **« Léliana… »**

 **« Au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison. »** soutint la maitre espionne sans la quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa cadette abandonne, celle-ci soupira.

 **« C'est ce qui fait toute la différence, inquisitrice. Il s'est éloigné du droit chemin de son propre chef. Il a voulu faire du mal à sa famille dans son égoïsme et sa course au pouvoir. »**

 **« Et il a perdu. »** conclut la noiraude.

 **« Peut-être pas autant que tu le penses. »**

Léliana redressa le menton de la jeune femme qui la regardait sans comprendre. Elle lui offrit un sourire triste.

 **« Garrett n'était plus lui-même, rongé par la jalousie et la soif de pouvoir. Pour l'Ancien c'était une partie de plaisir de leur retourner contre toi. Son but était de te faire souffrir, il savait que dans tous les scénarios possibles, ce serait le cas. »**

 **« Alors Corypheus a gagné…c'est cela que tu veux me dire ? »** demanda l'inquisitrice ne sachant pas si elle devait remercier Léliana de la faire se sentir bête en plus de mal.

 **« Non, pas encore. »** son aînée lui souriait de manière encourageante, celui-ci dissimulait également toute sa tendresse qu'elle nourrissait pour la jeune femme. **« Il n'a pas gagné. Tu es toujours debout, non ? Tu es toujours prête à te battre ? »**

Kayhlan hocha la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant où voulait en venir son maitre espion.

 **« Excuse-moi, Léliana mais je… »**

 **« Chut »** Un doigt sur les lèvres de sa cadette, Léliana poursuivit. **« Tant que tu te combattras pour tes proches, pour le monde tel qu'il est, pour tous ceux qui croient en toi, tant que ton cœur ne se remplit pas des ténèbres qui ont envahis le sien – alors, il ne gagnera jamais. »** conclut-elle.

Kayhlan la regarda dans les yeux, pensivement avant qu'un léger sourire sincère, cette fois-ci, ne se glisse sur ses lèvres. Léliana avait raison. La jeune femme ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle ferait sans elle à ses côtés.

 **« Je te remercie. »**

Kayhlan attira son aînée à elle, la serrant contre son corps. La maitre espionne se perdit dans cette étreinte avec un réel soulagement. Elle craignait tellement de voir sa cadette sombrer. Elle ne supporterait pas de la voir souffrir encore.

 **« Aie... »**

Léliana se détacha de sa cadette, la fixant avec inquiétude. Toute penaude, Trevelyan lui montra sa main abimée.

 **« Allons soigner cette main, inquisitrice. »**


End file.
